Aún te Amo
by BrendaMed
Summary: Bella una timida chica de 17 años , su vida cambia cuando los Cullen se mudan a Forks y ella se enamora de Edward el menor de los Cullen , pero hay algo que él le oculta y es que el tiene una novia en Chicago ... Pasen chicas es mi primera historia prometo que no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO I**

Me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 17 años, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Bella, nací en Forks un pueblito en el estado de Washington, mi padre se llama Charlie y es el jefe de policía , mi madre Renee es profesora en una escuela primaria y mi hermano menor se llama Seth es un pequeño diablillo pero lo amo.

Mi padre y yo nos parecemos mucho porque ambos somos personas reservadas y tranquilas. Charlie no es de los que le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos, es hombre de pocas palabras es más con una mirada lo dice todo, físicamente me parezco más a él, en cambio Renee es todo lo contrario, es más extrovertida y carismática me hubiera gustado ser un poquito como ella.

Asisto a la escuela secundaria de Forks, mi mejor amiga es Alice Brandon es la mejor amiga que cualquier chica pudiera desear, es hiperactiva y muy extrovertida la amo, tiene un hermano llamado Emmett aunque es mayor que nosotras, psicológicamente parece que tuviera la edad de mi hermanito, es un niño grande nada es tomado en serio por el , ambos están solos, sus padres murieron tres años atrás.

Aparte de ellos tengo a Jacob Black que es el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy es por eso que nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, es una año mayor que yo y es un encanto. No soy muy sociable y es por eso que mi círculo de amigos es muy reducido

El años pasado Emmett y Alice viajaron a Chicago a visitar a sus tíos Peter y Charlotte una pareja de no mas de 35 años dulces y encantadores , los conoci el año que murieron los señores Brandon , en Chicago Alice conoció a Jasper un chico encantador que quedo enamorado de ella a primera vista, empezaron a salir seguido en esas cuatro semanas que se quedaron allá, y cuando estaban en el aeropuerto él se le declaro y están juntos desde ese momento, siempre pensé que una relación a distancia nunca sale bien pero ellos me demostraron que no es asi, porque están muy felices y enamorados, su relación es solida y avanza dia con dia. Emmett conocio a Rosalie su rubia despampanante como la llamaba cariñosamente, ella era hermana de Jasper , trabajaba en una agencia de modelos y estudiaba derecho , también empezaron una relación pero un poco mas tarde.

Hace unos días el sueño de Alice se hizo realidad Jasper se mudaba a Forks junto a su familia porque a su padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en el hospital, aunque no era el caso de Emmett el estaba un poco decepcionado porque Rosalie se quedaría en Seattle a estudiar en la universidad, aun recuerdo el dia que mi amiga me dio la noticia no cabía en si de felicidad,

_INICIO FLASHBACK _

_-AHHHHHHHH – gritaba Allie después de colgar su teléfono _

_-Me podrías decir que te pasa? - de verdad empezaba a dolerme la cabeza con tanto grito _

_-JASPER SE MUDA A FORKS! – chillaba _

_-Es una maravillosa noticia Allie – la abrace, me alegraba mucho por ella de verdad extrañaba a Jasper, aunque no lo conocí se que es encantador, y tiene la tranquilidad que mi amiga necesita_

_-Verdad que si? Estoy tan feliz de que mi Jazz se mude que tendremos que organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida y tú – me apunto con el dedo – tendrás que ayudarme, tiene que ser perfecta - chillaba_

_-Pero Allie sabes que no me gusta mucho eso de la organización de fiestas es mas no me gustan las fiestas – gruñí _

_-No seas así Bellita, por favor sabes que amo a Jazz y quiero organizarle esa fiesta, Por favor! – puso la cara de cachorro a medio morir _

_-Está bien Alice- acepte, Maldita seas Alice Brandon sabe que no le puedo decir que no cuando pone esa cara _

_ FIN FLASBACK _

Es sábado y estoy con esta loca en el centro comercial de Seattle comprando todas las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida de Jasper que llegara mañana jueves y la dichosa fiesta seria el sábado en la noche. Antes pensaba que Alice tenia un problema con las compras , ahora estoy segura que tiene un serio problema con las compras, puede estar todo el dia comprando si es posible, si bien es cierto tiene dinero porque sus padres los dejaron bien indemnizados y aun quedan sus empresas en Chicago pero no creo que sea motivo para que gaste excesivamente.

Tampoco logro entender como esta mujer puede seguir camina y camina por el centro comercial con esos enormes tacones, ya no doy más y eso que estoy usando mis inseparables converse

-Alice podemos descansar un rato por favor – Rogué

-Pero Bella aún faltan muchas cosas, por favor solo un poco más y descansamos

-Pero Alice… – puso una cara de cachorro a medio morir

-Llegara el dia que ningún puchero al estilo Alice me convenza , lo juro – empecé a protestar

-Bellita …. – estaba rogando

-Nada Alice, ya tuve suficiente, me duelen los pies, tengo hambre y ya compramos todo lo necesario para la fiesta – la corte antes de que empezara a hablar

-Aún faltan nuestros atuendos Bellie, solo iremos a esa tienda y compraremos los vestidos nada más, y después te recompensare llevándote a comer comida italiana – empezó a rogar

-Está bien- acepte – todo sea por la comida italiana

Ella empezó a reir y nos dirigimos a una de las tiendas donde encontramos unos hermosos y coquetos vestidos para la fiesta, nunca lo admitiré frente a ella pero me encanto comprar esos vestidos. Después de unas largas 6 horas en el centro comercial y luego de comer en mi restaurante favorito , regresamos a casa acompañe a Alice para dejar las cosas en su casa ya que allí se celebraría la fiesta.

A la entrada nos encontramos con Emmett que estaba llegando del gimansio

-Tarde de compras eh? . nos saludo

-Si Emmett como podrás ver tu hermana se volvió loca otra vez, no se si las tarjetas lograron sobrevivir a todo esto – le dije señalando todas las bolsas

-Me compadezco de tu pobre tarjeta de crédito hermanita – se carcajeo

-Oh hermanito eres todo un encanto ahora podrias ayudarnos? Utiliza todos esos musculos para algo productivo – le dijo en broma

-Esta bien pequeña- le dijo ,se acercó a nosotras y cargo con todas las bolsas

Emmett era enorme y muy fuerte, entramos a la casa y tuve que despedirme de ellos

-Bueno chicos me voy , me deben estar esperando en casa –les dije

-Ok Bellie nos vemos ,mañana vengo a tu casa para pasar el rato – dijo mi amiga

-Eso seria maravilloso Allie – le dije con una sonrisa

-Adios Emmy , Adios Allie – les dije y Salí de la casa

Subi a mi auto que había dejado aparcado en la puerta de Alice y fui casa, nada mas entrar una casa un pequeño terremoto se colgó de mi cintura y empezó a abrazarme

-Hola Seth , se nota que me echaste de menos pequeño- le dije a mi hermanito desordenando su cabello

-Bells no sabes lo aburrido que es estar aquí sin ti , mamá me obligo a hacer pintura con ella –me dijo con un puchero

-Lo siento enano, la próxima tratare de llevarte – le sonreí

-Por cierto a dónde fuiste? – me pregunto mientras entrabamos a la sala

-Fui al centro comercial de compras con Alice – le explique

-Mejor me quedo en casa con mamá – lo mire extrañada – No me mires asi Bells he oído que ir de copras con ella es horrible, prefiero aburrirme aquí con mamá que ir con Alice de compras- dijo poniendo cara de terror

Me carcajee a lo lindo escuchando a mi hermanito, el pobre tenia razón no podía exponerlo a eso , es mejor que se quedara en casa , no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero mamá estaba tras de nosotros escuchando todo lo que decíamos

-Con que soy aburrida, no jovencito? – le dijo a Seth

-Lo siento mami, no sabia que estabas escuchando – se disculpo

-Está bien Seth , la próxima haremos lo que tu quieras para que no te aburras- le dijo –Hola bebé – me saludo con un beso en la cabeza- te divertiste comprando?

-Hola mami, un poco pero ya sabes Alice me funde las energías – le dije

-Pobre mi bebé, pero vamos a que cenen algo y seguimos conversando, papá se quedara hasta tarde en el trabajo – me dijo con una mueca, sabía que aunque ella no lo demostrara le molestaba que papa prefiera estar el trabajo que estar en casa. Nos levantamos y fuimos al comedor , la cena paso con una divertida conversación con Seth y con mamá, estábamos por ir a la sala a ver una película pero estaba demasiado cansada que prefería irme a dormir, asi que me disculpe con ellos y subi a mi habitación, cai rendida de verdad estaba cansadísima.

Al dia siguiente Alice vino y estuvimos jugando con Seth, asi paso la mañana y para el almuerzo vino Emmett , estábamos en el comedor almorzando divertidos por la pequeñas riñas entre Emmett y Seth, cuando entro papá ya uniformado listo para ir a trabajar otra vez, la verdad no lo había visto desde ayer

-Hola Familia – nos saludo – me voy trabajar , no mas travesuras jovencito- le dijo a Seth – Adios a todos – y salio del comedor

-Adios – dijimos todos a coro

La tarde transcurrió tranquila , con las travesuras de mi hermano, las bromas de Alice y Emmett , mamá estaba rara pero la deje ,talves tenia problemas con papá y debía de pensar. El lunes fui al instituto la verdad es que todo era monótono allí y asi paso la semana y llego el dia mas esperado por Alice, el di que llegaba Jazz y su familia , esa tarde Alice se fue a casa de ellos para saludarlos, quería llevarme pero me excuse para no ir , era algo que solo ella debía de hacer, ya llegaría la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Llego sábado y la mañana paso tranquila haciendo mis deberes y organizando mi habitación, por la tarde Alice llego hecha una loca con una pequeña maleta, lo que significaba que había llegado a arreglarme y a jugar a Barbie Bella, estaba histérica

-Podrias calmarte- proteste – tenemos tiempo aun es las 4 de la tarde y la fiesta empieza a las 8 –le dije

-Es que Bells tenemos que estar antes , somos las anfitrionas de la fiesta además de aquí iremos a mi casa para que yo también me arregle – dijo

-Ok pero calmate un poco que me estas poniendo nerviosa y asi no te serviré para nada – le adverti

- está bien Bellie, eres tan gruñona – dijo y siguió arreglándome , lo deje pasar no quería discutir con ella

Termino de arreglarme y me vi en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi , mi maquillaje era discreto resaltando mis ojos no llevaba colorete porque era fácil para mi sonrojarme, mi cabello caia en ondas por mi espalda

-Gracias Allie- le dije a mi amiga

-De nada Bells , ahora el vestido- saco un vestido azul muy bonito ,pegado al busto y luego suelto me gusto en cuanto lo vi. Fui al baño a ponérmelo , Alice ya se estaba arreglando en cuanto sono la puerta volteo y sonrio

-te queda muy bien – dijo

-gracias- me sonroje

-Es hora de irnos – bajamos en la sala estaban mis papas y mi hermano viendo televisión , nos despedimos de ellos y salimos rumbo a la casa de los Brandon.

Cuando llegamos estaba Emmett ya estaba arreglado y se veía muy guapo , me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso en cuanto me vio, luego de que me soltara empezamos a conversar hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados,fui a la cocina por mas bebida hasta que Alice llego corriendo y se puso a jalarme del brazo

-Que te pasa? – le pregunte

-Ya llego Jazz y quiero presentártelo – me dijo y me deje llevar era inútil luchar con ella cuando se ponía asi , llegamos donde estaba un chico rubio muy guapo

- Bella él es Jasper mi novio – me dijo –Jasper ella es Bella mi mejor amiga en el mundo – me presento con una enorme sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerte Bella , Allie no deja de mencionarte- me dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano en modo de saludo

-El gusto es mio Jasper , también pasa lo mismo , Alice no deja de hablar de ti – le tendí la mano con una sonrisa y sonrojándome

-Espero que cosas buenas? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Por supuesto que si – conteste

-Bella déjame presentarte a mi hermano Edward – me dijo cuando un chico de cabello cobrizo se acerco a el – Edward ella es Bella la mejor amiga de mi Alice

-Que hermoso nombre, es un gusto Bella – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada y tendio la mano , levante la vista y es allí cuando vi esos hermosos ojos verdes que me dejaron cautivada

-El gusto es mío Edward – dije cuando encontré mi voz , sonrojándome como es obvio, el me sonrió de lado y me pareció el chico con la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en mi vida

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic, no sean muy crueles conmigo es mi primera historia, la verdad ya la tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo solo que por diferentes razones no la subía, espero les guste y me apoyen con sus reviews, alertas y favoritos , cualquier sugerencia háganmelo saber, tratare de subir los capítulos cada dos o tres días, en caso no pueda hacerlo así , les avisare y las recompensare con doble capitulo **

**Gracias por leerme **

**Bren **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO II**

Luego de las presentaciones estuve un rato conversando con ellos , hubo momentos en que sorprendí a Edward con la vista fija en mi, me encantaba su sonrisa de lado y ese brillo especial que tenía en los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes , cada vez que lo veía mirándome me sonrojaba hasta lo inimaginable para que negarlo mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco , nunca me había pasado algo parecido , así que sin más me disculpe de ellos y salí al jardín, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro , asustada gire mi rostro y me encontré con esos dos profundos ojos verdes

-Lo siento si te asuste – me dijo, de verdad se veía un poco apenado

-No te preocupes – le dije- solo fue un pequeño susto, suelo perderme en mi propio mundo a veces- conteste con una sonrisa

-Entiendo y porque estás aquí fuera si la fiesta esta buenísima adentro – dijo con esa típica sonrisa, que hacía que mi corazón se pusiera como loco

-Te soy sincera no me gusta mucho las fiestas, me sentí un poco abrumada por eso salí a tomar aire – el me miraba expectante

-Enserio? No se supone que a nosotros los adolescentes nos encantan la fiestas y esas cosas – dijo sonriendo – puedo saber cuántos años tienes?

-Jajajajaja tengo 17 años y se podría decir que no soy la típica adolescente, prefiero quedarme en casa a leer un buen libro o escuchar música – dije

-Que interesante, te confieso algo – me dijo , haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara – yo también prefiero hacer esas cosas – dijo en mi oído con una sonrisa

-Hasta que alguien me entiende – dije – Alice ahora no podrá decirme que soy la única adolescente que no le gustan las fiestas – sonreí

-Mis hermanos también me dicen lo mismo- dijo riendo

-Cuentame mas sobre ti Edward – dije tímidamente

-Bueno nací en Chicago, tengo 17 años, mi padre es médico y mi madre arquitecta, tengo dos hermanos , me gusta escuchar música clásica , leer libros y tocar el piano – dijo

-Tocas el piano? Que hermoso – dije

-Si, lo hago desde los 5 años- dijo orgulloso

-Entonces debes de ser muy bueno en ello – dije con una timida sonrisa – y solo tocas? O también compones canciones?

-He compuesto algunos temas, pero solo mis padres y hermanos los han escuchado – me contesto - ahora cuéntame sobre ti – dijo curioso y con su sonrisa de lado , era oficial me estaba volviendo adicta a esa sonrisa

-Bueno, nací aquí en Forks, ya te dije tengo 17 años, mi padre es el jefe de policía, mi madre es maestra y tengo un hermanito de 6 años, me gusta leer, también me gusta la música clásica – conteste un poco ruborizada

-Mira tenemos cosas en común – dijo, nos pusimos a conversar sobre nuestros gustos , familias y muchas cosas más, no podía creer que teníamos tantas cosas en común

De un momento a otro llego Alice y cuando nos vio juntos puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Jazzy están aquí –chillo

-Bellie te estaba buscando por toda la casa - dijo, por la cara que tenía sabía que me iba a bombardear de preguntas cuando estemos solas

-Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire – conteste

-Si ya veo – contesto con una sonrisa pícara, la mire mal y me ruborice, Edward solo se estaba riendo , para mi buena suerte llego Jasper

-Mira Jazzy encontré a los chicos – dijo Alice sonriente

-Ya veo , pequeña- contesto – donde estabas Edward?

-Aquí conversando con Bella – dijo de lo más tranquilo

-Que bien – dijo – pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, es muy tarde

-Tarde? Jasper si recién son… - dijo mientras veía su reloj – diablos son las 4 de la mañana , se supone que teníamos que estar a las 4 , no entiendo como paso tan rápido la hora – se veía tan adorable confundido

-Eso suele pasar cuando estas concentrado en algo o alguien –dijo Alice con inocencia , juro que quise ahorcarla ese rato

-Está bien vamos Jass – dijo Edward un poco ruborizado , se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron. Alice estaba con una enorme sonrisa y cara de inocencia , solo significaba una cosa

-Esta bien Alice , suéltalo – dije

- Te gusta Edward no – pregunto

-Un poco, pero tienes prohibido decírselo a Jasper o a quien sea, entendido? - dije ruborizada

-Esta bien – acepto a penas – hacen una linda pareja- dijo con una sonrisa

-Veo que empiezas a alucinar Allie – gruñi

-Veras que terminan juntos – dijo riendo

-Como tu digas , vamos adentro pequeña psíquica – la jale

Cuando entramos había muy poca gente, así que solo esperamos un poco mas para que todos se fueran, asi que cuando la casa ya estaba vacía recogimos un poco el tiradero que habían dejado y subimos a descansar, ya estando acostada no pude evitar pensar en Edward y en sus hermosos ojos verdes , sonreí y mucho , fue la primera vez que soñé con el .

**Hola chicas otra vez yo :D , que les pareció? Bueno ya saben pueden sugerir que cambie algo o que aumente algo, siempre estaré feliz de recibir sus reviews, alertas y favoritos**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leerme **

**Bren **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO III**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la fiesta de bienvenida a los hermanos Cullen , ellos se han adaptado muy bien al pueblo y al instituto , está de más decir que todas las chicas están locas por ellos , en especial por Edward ya que es el que no tiene novia , porque Alice ya marco su territorio con Jasper , y ahora digamos que somos el punto de habladuría de las demás ya que ellos siempre se sientan y están con nosotras aunque eso es lo que menos me importa , ellas pueden hablar lo que quieran , Jasper se volvió un gran amigo y su relación con Alice iba viento en popa.

Que decir de Edward, en estas semanas empecé a conocerlo mejor y no hay duda alguna me gusta y mucho, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se volvieron una droga para mí, me encanta estar con él, conversar y pasar el rato, es maravilloso, me había prometido que un dia de estos iríamos a su casa , y me enseñaría a tocar el piano.

Las cosas en mi casa no están del todo bien , mis padres discuten con mas frecuencia que antes , si bien es cierto nunca habían discutido frente a nosotros, es mas nunca se habían gritado , ahora las cosas estaban cambiando , pues sus gritos y discusiones iban en aumento , lo único que podía hacer era llorar abrazando a mi hermanito quien era el que mas sufria , mamá estaba estresada y triste la mayoría del tiempo asi que no podía hablar con ella , el único momento que poda encontrar paz era cuando estaba con mis amigos .

Es viernes , me encuentro en el instituto Alice y Jasper están en su propia burbuja ajenos a lo que pasa a su alrededor , común en ellos últimamente , estaba colocando mis libros en mi casillero cuando escuche su hermosa voz

-Hey Bells – me saludo Edward con su típica sonrisa de lado

-Hola Edward, me asustaste – dije con la mano en el corazón, fingiendo un poco

-Lo siento – dijo riéndose por mi actuación – adivina que?

-No soy adivina, la que se cree adivina es Alice no yo – dije con una sonrisa – Así que sorpréndeme

-Muy graciosa señorita – dijo tocándose la nariz con el dedo – Pero aquí va , mañana tu y yo tenemos una cita – soltó asi sin mas , tomándome totalmente desprevenida , me quede muda a aun principio no sabia que decir

-Claro si es que tú quieres – dijo mirándome expectante , no sé de dónde saque la voz para contestarle pero lo hice .

-una cita? – pregunte ruborizándome

-Si pequeña una cita – dijo con la más grande y hermosa sonrisa – quiero mostrarte un lugar que encontré el otro dia – yo seguía muda – que dices?

-Claro Ed – dije cuando encontré mi voz

-Ok pequeña paso por ti a las 9 – dijo – me tengo que ir tengo clases de Historia – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Estaba estática, era mucha información que procesar, Edward me había invitado a una cita y luego me dio un beso, bueno no un beso como el que hubiera querido , pero fue en la mejilla y eso cuenta , cuando caí en la cuenta quise gritar y saltar de la felicidad, maldición tanto estar con Alice me estaba afectando.

Ese día fue un completo desperdicio, estaba totalmente emocionada y ansiosa porque llegara sábado, no me quedaban en las manos , no preste atención a nada ni a nadie prácticamente estaba volando . Llegue a casa y estaba igual , hice mis deberes y ayude a mamá , estaba demasiado ida que mi mama me pregunto

-Qué te pasa corazón, porque estas distraída desde que llegaste, tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente solo Dios sabe dónde este – me pregunto un poco preocupada, mamá era así , se preocupaba por todo

-Nada mami , todo esta bien – dije desviando la mirada , no es que no confié en mi madre , es solo que no se como reaccione ,nunca antes había tenido una cita

-No confías en mi Isabella – dijo , y note que estaba dolida

- Lo siento mami – la abrace – Es solo que… - me quede muda - esta bien mañana tengo una cita – solté todo de golpe

-Que emoción . dijo con una enorme sonrisa – como se llama?

-Se llama Edward , es el hijo menor de los señores Cullen , los que se mudaron hace poco a Forks – dije

-Claro , conozco a su padre , el doctor Cullen – la mire asombrada – no me mires así Isabella , lo conocí ayer, uno de mis pequeños tuvo un accidente y tuve que llevarlo al hospital , allí lo conocí , el atendió a mi pequeño– dijo apenada, mi mamá amaba demasiado a sus alumnos – es un hombre muy bueno , educado , amable y muy guapo – solto así sin mas , me carcajee a lo lindo

-Mamá si te escuchara mi papá – dije entre risas

- Que tiene de malo , yo solo estaba describiendo al doctor – sonreí , asi era mi madre

-Claro , me imagino que todo el hospital estará revolucionado si es tan guapo como dice – dije , si era tan guapo como sus hijos , estaba segura que medio hospital , estarían locas por el

-Me imagino que si Bells , ya sabes como son algunas – dijo , note algo mas detrás de esa afirmación

-Estas bien mamá , pasa algo ? sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dije preocupada pues su semblante cambio

- Estoy bien amor – dijo dándome un beso en la frente – cuando llegue el momento te lo contare todo , ahora a terminar esta lasaña señorita – dijo dándome una nalgada

-MAMÁ! – proteste , ella solo se carcajeo y seguimos con la cena , después de cenar con mamá y Seth ,subí temprano a tratar de descansar , prendí mi iPod y me deje caer en un sueño profundo.

Sábado llego estaba demasiado nerviosa , me puse unos jeans y una polera nada demasiado elaborado , no era mi estilo arreglarme mucho , me maquille un poco solo resaltando mis ojos , me puse mis converse y estaba mas que lista. A las 9 en punto vi que Edward aparcaba fuera de mi casa , bajo del volvo y se dirigió a la puerta , me apresure a bajar y casi caigo en el intento, cuando llegue encontré a mi madre abriendo la puerta y haciéndole pasar

-Buenos días Señora Swan – saludo, tan caballeroso el , como siempre

-Hola, Edward verdad – dijo mi mamá – Bells me hablo de ti – dijo con una sonrisa , trágame tierra – y puedes decirme Renee – supuse que ya era momento de intervenir , así que aparecí en la sala , Cuando me vio Edward me dio la más grande de las sonrisas

-Hola Bella – me saludo – te ves hermosa – y ahí va mi primer sonrojo del dia

-Edward – dije con una sonrisa – también estas guapo – dije tímidamente y sonrojándome, en este momento un tomate , parecería incoloro a lado mío , escuche a mamá reir bajito

-Bueno mamá nos vamos – dije, no podía estar un minuto más aquí

-Está bien, Bells – dijo sonriendo – Adiós Chicos – dijo cuando estábamos ya en la puerta

-Adiós Renee , un gusto conocerla – dijo Edward

-Igualmente Edward –dijo

-Adiós mamá – dije y con eso salimos de mi casa

-A donde iremos Ed- pregunte mientras él me abría la puerta del copiloto para que pueda subir

-No seas curiosa Bella , es una sorpresa – dijo

-Esta bien , aceptare por esta vez , porque te aviso no me gustan las sorpresas – dije cuando el ya había subido al auto y arrancaba

-Jajajajajjajajajajajaja definitivamente no eres como las otras chicas , por eso me gustas Bella – dijo y yo me quede helada , luego de esa maravillosa confesión , según yo , empezamos a conversar de muchas cosas mientras íbamos por la carretera , nos detuvimos al lado de un sendero

-Lo siento Bells , pero desde aquí tenemos que caminar – dijo mientras me abria la puerta del auto

-Esta bien , pero te aviso que no soy muy buena , tardaremos un poco mas – dije un poco apenada por mis dos pies izquierdos

-No te preocupes , iremos despacio para que no te hagas daño – dijo amablemente mientras sacaba del maletero una canasta de picnic , empezamos a caminar por el sendero , conversando y riendo , me encantaba estar con Edward asi , me quedaria asi siempre , hasta que llegamos, a un hermoso claro , que estaba lleno de flores silvestres ,rodeado por arboles era un sitio muy hermoso , parecía salido de un cuento de hadas

-Es hermoso Edward – dije

-Lo se , me encontré con el la otra semana , cuando Salí a pasear un poco – dijo mientras colocaba una manta en el centro del claro y empezaba a acomodar las cosas , Nos sentamos , el puso un poco de música de fondo , mientras comíamos y conversábamos

-Bella hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo estaba un poco nervioso por lo que pude notar

-Dime Ed – estaba poniéndome ansiosa

-Me gustas mucho , demasiado diría yo y bueno quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia – se me fue el aire de los pulmones , no encontraba mi voz

-Bella di algo por favor- dijo estaba ansioso también

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novio , también me gustas – dije sonrojada, Edward lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mi y besarme y Dios que lo hacia bien , sus labios eran dulces , fue un beso tierno

-Gracias Bella – dijo y volvió a besarme

Despues de eso maravillosos besos nos tomamos de la mano y nos recostamos , estábamos en silencio mirándonos solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**Hola chicas , se que demore un poco en actualizar prometi que iba ser mas seguido , pero ocurrio un problema y la inspiracion se me fue , pero bueno aqui esta el capi , mañana tratare de subir otro .**

**R Patzz Stew , gracias linda por el apoyo , tratare de actualizar mas seguido **

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy , ya saben siempre agradecere reviews , alertas y favoritos **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO IV**

**EDWARD POV **

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años nací en Chicago, mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, mi padre es médico, uno de los mejores médicos del país y mi madre es Arquitecta, tengo dos hermanos Rosalie y Jasper.

Hace un mes a papá le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo muy bien remunerado, en un pueblito del estado de Washington llamado Forks, así que todos nos mudaremos, Rose tiene 19 años y al ser mayor que nosotros ya entro a la universidad de Seattle, así que se quedara allí para estudiar Derecho, Jasper tiene 18, hace un año tuvo su momento de rebeldía adolescente y dejo de estudiar, es por eso que ambos estamos haciendo el último año en el instituto.

Estoy saliendo con Tania una chica de mi instituto aquí en Chicago , ella es hermosa rubia , con unos hermosos ojos azules , perfecta es como la puedo descubrir , no estoy enamorado , no aun , pero si me gusta mucho, mis hermanos no están de acuerdo con mi relación con ella porque es muy altanera y egoísta , pero me gusta y hacemos la pareja perfecta como muchos de mis amigos me lo dijeron , aun no la presento a mis papas como mi novia , creo que para eso debemos de esperar un poco más, además estoy casi seguro que mama no aceptara mi relación con ella.

Llego jueves el día que teníamos que viajar, ya todas nuestras cosas habían sido llevadas a Forks por el equipo de mudanza, solo llevábamos nuestros equipajes de mano. El viaje fue un verdadero martirio, a pesar de viajar en primera clase, pasar tanto tiempo sentado me aburría. Llegamos en la tarde a Seattle ,desde allí teníamos que hacer un viaje en auto hasta Forks.

-Ya quiero ver a mi Alice – Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos

-Que? – pregunte un poco confundido

-Ay Edward donde estará tu cabeza – mamá se reía de mí

-Te decía hermanito que ya quiero ver a Alice – Jasper también se reia

- Ohhh así que hoy día voy a ver a mi saltarina cuñada – le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, el año pasado mis hermanos conocieron a los hermanos Brandon, Jasper estaba con Alice la pequeña saltarina como yo la llamaba , pues era muy hiperactiva para su pequeño tamaño y Rosalie estaba con Emmett , el era enorme y muy bromista, cuando los conocí ambos me cayeron muy bien , eran muy buenas personas.

-Muy gracioso Edward – me miro un poco serio

-Era broma hermano , sabes que me cae muy bien – dije para tranquilizarlo

-Si mi Alice es encantadora , sabes no organizo una fiesta de bienvenida – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Mierda Jasper porque no me avisaste, no estoy de humor para fiestas ahora – proteste – debiste de controlar a tu novia

-Edward, eso no fue nada amable – me regaño mamá, papá solo asentía a lo que mamá decía , ella nos había educado así , a ser unos caballeros en todo el sentido de la palabra, no le gustaba que digamos malas palabras y menos que tratemos mal a una chica.

-Lo siento mamá pero es cierto no estoy de humor, el viaje fue muy pesado – estaba cansado y el cansancio hacia que el Edward gruñón salga a flote.

-Se nota que no estas de humor, pero la fiesta es el sábado listillo – dijo Jasper un poco molesto

-Lo siento Jasper , no fue mi intención hablarte asi , ya sabes lo que el cansancio hace en mi – trate de excusarme

-Esta bien Ed no te preocupes , porque no tratas de dormir aun falta para llegar a Forks - me dijo Jasper

-Así es mi niño , trata de dormir un poco - me dijo mamá

Les hice caso y me dormí , mientras mamá , papá y Jasper conversaban sobre los Brandon , mis papas estaban encantados con ellos. Japser me hizo despertar cuando llegamos a Forks ,desde que vi el pueblo me gusto, era tranquilo y muy verde

Llegamos a la casa , que era muy parecida a la de Chicago , mamá definitivamente tenía un don para la decoración , todos subimos a las habitaciones para desempacar , mi habitación era grande y tenía un montón de CDs en la pared , un televisor enorme , una cama igual de grande y un baño privado , me encantaba mi habitación.

-Puedo pasar – dijo Jasper desde la puerta

-Claro Jass - estaba sentado en la cama

-Estas mejor , descansaste – pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Si descanse , aunque ahora descansare mas y muy comodo – dije mientras miraba mi cama

-Eres un fojo , solo quieres dormir – dijo Jasper mientras se reia

-Eso no es cierto es solo que estoy cansando del viaje – yo no era flojo

-Lo se , yo también estoy igual , solo que no puedo descansar porque Alice llegara en cualquier momento

-Cierto , eso es lo malo de tener novia – le dije riendo – no te dejan descansar

-Eso no es verdad, pero hablando de novias , que fue de Tania – se notaba que no le caía bien , decía su nombre entre dientes

-No se lo tomo muy bien que digamos – dije con una mueca

- Que paso? - Jasper cotilla

_FLASH BACK _

_-Tania me ire de Chicago – dije _

_-QUE?! PORQUE?! NO PUEDES HACERME ESO EDDIE – chillo , como odiaba que me diga Eddie _

_-Tranquila Tania , a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en Forks – dije lo mas calmado posible _

_-Entonces puedes quedarte , quédate Eddie por favor , no te vayas – estaba al borde del llantó_

_-Tania no puedo quedarme , se va toda mi familia , no podría – odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres _

_-Eso es mentira claro que podrias , solo que no quieres – estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas – te amo Eddie no me hagas esto – me quede estatico , me amaba? Yo no podía decirle lo mismo , porque hubiera sido una mentira , la quería si y me gustaba , pero amarla?_

_-Tania lo siento , tengo que irme – dije _

_-No me hagas esto ,seguro te iras y me cambiaras por otra – no paraba de llorar – y ni siquiera me has dicho te amo también _

_-Es que Tania te quiero , pero no te amo , no aun , tal ves con el tiempo – con eso se puso a llorar aun mas _

_-Vete Edward como pudiste haberme dicho eso , vete- grito _

_-Es la verdad , lo siento Tani – dije para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco _

_-Adios Edward – dijo y volteo para entrar a su casa _

_-Aquí esta la dirección de mi casa en Forks , Adios Tani – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le entregaba el papel con mi dirección , ella lo recibió _

_-Adios Eddie , te amo no lo olvides , – me dio un beso , y entro a su casa llorando _

_Fin Flash Back _

- Waoo si que se lo tomo mal – dijo Jasper

-Si hermano , odio haberla dejado asi llorando – de verdad me sentía mal

-Ya verás como se le pasa - Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme con el tema de Tania , no era muy bueno.

-Pero están juntos – Era lo único que le preocupaba

-Supongo que no, por como se lo tomo – no estaba seguro, de nada en ese aspecto

-Pues aclara las cosas Ed – dijo mientras se levantaba – tienes que estar seguro de las cosas, te dejo descansar iré a ducharme - me dio un apretón en el hombro y salió .Eso me dejo pensando debía de aclarar las cosas , pero no quiero hacerle llorar mas , supongo que todo acabo , por todo lo que no quería pensar en ello , y me dormi .Cuando desperté entre a ducharme , necesitaba relajarme un poco . Despues de esa maravillosa ducha baje a la cocina , a ver a mamá , pero me encontré con todos en la sala y con todos me refieron a mis padres , mi hermano y los Brandon

-Pero miren el dormilón ya bajo, Eddie– dijo Emmett , mientras se paraba a abrazarme

-Hola Emmet , un gusto verte también – dije con una sonrisa – Emmet no puedo respirar – que comía este hombre para ser tan fuerte , con un abrazo te quitaba la respiración , el solo se carcajeo y me solto

-Edward – chillo Alice mientras daba sus típicos saltitos y me abrazaba

-Hola pequeña saltarina – la abrace – como estas?

-Bien Ed , feliz porque están aquí – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Nosotros también estamos felices de estar aquí- a lo que toda mi familia asintió dándome la razón ,lo que quedaba de la noche nos la pasamos conversando amenamente , era bueno tenerlos aquí , hasta que se retiraron muy pasada la noche.

Viernes paso rápido mientras desempacábamos y nos acomodábamos en casa , hasta que llego Sabado el dia de la fiesta , me puse una camisa , un jean y mis converse , trate de arregalr mi cabello pero fue una perdida de tiempo.

Baje y mi hermano ya estaba listo , cogimos el auto que papá había alquilado el jueves en Seattle , porque nuestros autos aun no llegaban , extrañaba a mi bebe ,Jasper estaba ansioso e intranquilo por llegar , me estaba poniendo nervioso. Legamos a una cas muy bonita , supuse que seria la casa de Alice.

-Jasper puede bajar e ir con tu novia , yo estacionare el auto – tanata ansiedad me ponía nervioso

-Gracias Ed , nos vemos dentro – y salio corriendo del auto y no hablo literalmente. Estacione el auto y entre a la casa , estaba muy bien decorada y arreglada , parecía una discoteca de verdad , Alice tenia talento. Encontre a mi hermano hablando con Alice y con otra chica menuda, me acerque a ellos.

-Bella déjame presentarte a mi hermano Edward – dijo Jasper cuando me acerque a el – Edward ella es Bella la mejor amiga de mi Alice

-Que hermoso nombre, es un gusto Bella – dije con una sonrisa , y tomando su mano , fue cuando ella me miro , era hermosa ,tenia una piel blanca que parecía de porcelana , unos enormes y hermosos ojos café, su cabello marrón caía en ondas por su espalda , llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito , lo único que pensé fue: Dios los ángeles existen y uno esta parado a mi lado sonriendo tímidamente

**Hola chicas , se que demore en actualizar pero aqui esta el nuevo capi ,quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Edward para que sepan mas o menos como es el. **

**Quiero agradecer a litllevampireMajo, AmberCulenMasen, Narraly por sus reviews , son maravillosas, tambien a las chicas por su favoritos , gracias de verdad. **

**Siempre estaré feliz de recibir sus reviews, alertas y favoritos**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leerme**

**Bren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO V **

**Bella POV**

Ya ha pasado dos meses desde aquella mañana en el prado, y estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas, Edward es el novio perfecto, cada día lo amo más, aunque todavía no se lo he dicho.

Él es comprensivo y cariñoso , estaba siempre conmigo , sobre todo en estos momentos que las cosas han empeorado en mi casa , cada vez sé que el estará para escucharme y darme un abrazo de consuelo ,todas las mañanas el venía a recogerme y así llegar juntos al instituto ,demás está decir que algunas chicas me daban miradas envenenadas cada vez que me veían con él , pero ya me daba igual , mis papas ya estaban acostumbrados bueno sobre todo mi mamá porque mi papá casi ya no está en casa y lo que menos le importaban eran sus hijos , algunos sábados íbamos a nuestro prado a pasar el rato , el que no estaba muy feliz con todo esto era Seth estaba completamente celoso de Edward , mamá decía que se le pasaría que solo era una etapa , confiaba en ella no quería que mi hermanito este molesto conmigo .

Por otro lado Alice también estaba feliz con mi relación con Edward , le gustaba hacer citas dobles para salir a comer o ir al cine , aunque ahora que estaba con Edward , Alice ya no me torturaba con los fines de semana en el centro comercial , lo cual era demasiado bueno para mi , amaba a mi amiga pero esas sesiones de compras me dejaban exhausta , ahora al que torturaba era a Jasper, el solo asentía con una sonrisa tranquila cada vez que Alice enloquecía por ir al centro comercial , definitivamente él era lo mejor que le pudo haberle pasado.

Era lunes odiaba este día , Edward como siempre vino a recogerme y fuimos a instituto , el cual estuvo más aburrido que de costumbre , estaba toda ida , ni yo sabía que me pasaba

-Amor estas bien ?– Edward me saco de mi ensoñación

-Si Ed, estoy bien – trate de tranquilizarlo

-Pues no parece, Bella que pasa? – me conocía demasiado bien

-No pasa nada – me dio una mirada de "me estas mintiendo" – Bueno en si no sé qué me pasa

-Isabella – ohh demonios uso mi nombre completo

-Enserio Ed, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, creo que es un presentimiento que no me deja tranquila – fui sincera con el

-Tranquila amor, no pasara nada – y me dio un beso en la frente, el cual me tranquilizo un poco, así paso el día y Edward me llevo a casa, cuando llegue me encontré a Seth llorando y a mamá también.

-Bella sácame de aquí por favor – lloraba abrazado a mi cintura

-Seth que pasa? – en este punto ya estaba demasiado asustada

-Mamá y papá no dejan de pelear, por favor Bella, por favor – rogaba y lloraba , mire a mamá para que me diera autorización de llevar a mi hermanito

-Si Bella llévatelo y tú también ve, es mejor que no estén aquí por el momento, más tarde las cosas se habrán calmado –dijo mamá hipando

-Pero mamá, tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa no crees – proteste

-Lo sabrás en su momento Isabella, por el momento es mejor que vayas con Seth – mi pequeño solo me miraba y lloraba, así que sin más salí de casa, subí a mi camioneta y Seth se subió en el asiento del copiloto

-Donde iremos Bells- me pregunto un poco más calmado

-No lo sé enano – era verdad no sabía dónde podía ir – y si llamo a Edward ...

-NO – grito sin siquiera dejar que terminara la frase – no quiero ir con el

-Está bien Seth – no quería que llorara más, solo por eso accedí y no le dije nada – Llamare a Alice , te parece ?

-Sí , está bien – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa , saque el celular y llame a Alice , como siempre encantada de que vayamos a su casa , ella amaba a mi hermanito , como lo vio desde que nació se encariño mucho con el y lo consideraba su hermanito pequeño también , se encargaba de malcriarlo y engreírlo . Llegamos a su casa y nos recibió una muy feliz Alice , abrazo a Seth y cuando vio sus ojitos rojos , lo abrazo

-Que paso bebé? Porque traes esos ojitos asi de rojos? – pregunto mientras le acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Mis papás pelearon Allie , se gritaban cosas horrible – y se echo a llorar en sus brazos

-Oh mi amor , tranquilízate bebé , los papis siempre tienen sus diferencias , no debes de llorar – lo consolaba mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Fue horrible Allie , papá es malo hizo llorar a mi mami – Seth era tan pegado a mi mamá

-Amor escucha , papá no es malo no debes de decir eso – le dije con dulzura , me molestaba que mis papas hagan esto en el pobre Seth

-Tu no lo viste Bella, porque estabas seguro besándote con tu novio , por eso llegaste tarde y no viste nada – se puso a llorar otra vez en los brazos de Alice , dándome la espalda , allí estaba el Seth celoso de los últimos días

-Basta Seth – le llame la atención , no era justo que me tratara así , no era mi culpa todo lo que estaba pasando , Alice me miro y negó con la cabeza , en señal de que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo

-Seth cariño, eso no es cierto , Bella estuvo conmigo , nos demoramos porque nos dejaron un trabajo de último momento , no se quedó con Edward , el solo la espero para llevarla a tu casa , no debes de tratar mal a Edward él es bueno – dijo con una sonrisa , aunque dijo una mentira

-No me cae, me quito a mi hermana – y sus ojitos azules iguales a los de mi madre volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas

-Bebé, eso no es cierto yo te amo y lo sabes, siempre serás mi bebé y siempre estaré a tu lado corazón, nunca vuelvas a decir algo así – le dije mientras me arrodillaba a frente suyo y le besaba la frente – te amo cosito – y volví a besarle amaba a mi hermano a pesar de no haber sido así desde el principio.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cuando Seth nació yo tenía 11 años y al ser hija única era muy mimada y un tanto caprichosa , cuando me entere del embarazo de mamá no estaba nada feliz , sabía que mi vida cambiaria , no quería ni verlo cuando nació , no fui al hospital y no me acerque a él hasta que él tuvo 4 meses más o menos y hasta que un día me tuve que quedar cuidándolo porque mamá tenía que salir de emergencia a casa de mi abuelita y no había nadie mas _

_-Bella tienes que quedarte con Seth – dijo mamá mientras se alistaba _

_-Pero mamá, porque yo? Ni siquiera se cuidarlo – proteste como la niña caprichosa que era _

_-Bella por favor, tengo que ir donde tu abuelita Marie, al parecer se puso mal y tu papá no está – cuando dijo esto ya estaba lista bajando las escaleras y yo la seguía – mira Seth ahorita está dormido y estará así por unas dos horas más y hasta eso yo ya estaré aquí , por favor Bella _

_-Está bien – acepte, no me quedaba de otra _

_-Gracias, te amo pequeña –me dio un beso en la frente mientras salía de casa - Me olvidaba aquí está el monitor del bebé, para que lo escuches, Adiós amor – y me entrego una cosa que parecía un walkie talkie , agarre esa cosa y me fui a la sala a ver televisión , no había pasado ni 15 minutos cuando lo escuche llorar _

_-Aggg no que dormiría dos horas – subi molesta hasta su habitación, esta estaba pintada de un verde muy suavecito y decorada con dibujos de animales de la selva , me encantaba su habitación , a pesar de que mis papas me habían tratado de convencer para ayudar a decorar nunca quise hacerlo , supongo que era por los celos ya que mamá siempre estaba pendiente del embarazo al ser de alto riesgo y al nacer solo se dedicaba al pequeño , ya no era la nena de papá porque el solo pensaba en el bebe, hasta alice mi mejor amiga estaba emocionadísima con el bebe ella fue al hospital a verlo y venia solo para cargarlo un rato .Cuando me acerque a la cuna color chocolate , vi a un pequeñito de unos enorme ojos azules , tan blanco como yo, las mejillas sonrosadas y con el cabello castaño mucho as claro que el mío casi llegando a rubio , era hermoso , en cuanto me vio dejo de llorar y me regalo una sonrisa desdentada , lo cargue y lo lleve a la mecedora _

_-Eres hermoso pequeño, perdóname por todo , te amo – le dije y bese su sonrojada mejilla , que era suavecita , su olor me hipnotizo , era un olor tan suave y delicioso , lo abraze con cuidado – te amo pequeño , te amo – el solo sonreía y me miraba , desde ese dia supe que lo amaba con todo mi corazón y que daría mi vida por el _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

-También te amo Bells , perdóname por haberte tratado mal estos días – me dijo más calmado y dándome un abrazo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte enano – le dije y desordene su casi rubio cabello, levante mi vista y Alice estaba llorando , Seth la abrazo

-No llores Allie, también te amo, eres mi otra hermana mayor – Alice solo lloro más con eso

-Lo se pequeño , también te amo pero deja de llorar los niños hermosos como tú no deben de llorar – le dijo tocando con el dedo la respingona nariz de mi hermano – ahora vamos a la cocina por galletas

-Siiii – grito Seth, en ese momento llego Emmett nos vio llorando y sonrio

-Muchas hormonas aquí – cargo a Seth y le dijo –como las aguantas

-Que son hormonas Emmett – mi hermanito lo miraba confundido

-Ya lo sabrás en su momento enano – le dije con una sonrisa y luego mirando mal a Emmett por decirnos hormonales

-Ok , ahora quiero galletas Allie – puso su cara de cachorro a medio morir , nunca debi dejar que se juntara con Alice

-Galletas dijiste ? VAMOS! – grito Emmett , el era un niño grande

-Chicos se pueden quedar con Seth – dije y sus grandes ojos azules se aguaron – amor tengo que regresar a casa a hablar con papá y mamá

-Pero Bells – dijo al borde del llanto

-Quédate con nosotros Seth ,comeremos galletas y luego jugaremos con el nintendo – dijo Alice , dándome una sonrisa para que me tranquilize

-Esta bien – dijo entusiasmado – pero vuelve rápido Bells

-Si amor regresare rápido, te amo – le di un beso y me dirigí a la puerta

-Si quieres Bells me voy contigo – dijo Alice

-Gracias Allie, pero quédate aquí con mi hermano , regresare rápido – la abrase – gracias por todo , te llamo luego – ella me sonrió y yo me subí a mi camioneta

Llegue a casa y aparque mi camioneta , cuando estaba abriendo la puerta solo se escuchaban gritos y llanto , que seguro era de mi mamá

-Pues yo no te obligue a nada – dijo papá, me quede en la puerta escuchando

-Claro que lo hiciste, me dijiste que era lo mejor prácticamente me pusiste entre la espada y la pared – grito mamá llorando

-Fue una sugerencia, para semejante estupidez que habías cometido – ese no era mi papá, el nunca hablaba así

-Yo no lo hice sola, Charlie un bebé lo hacen dos – mamá no paraba de llorar , esperen dijo un bebé ?

-Si lo sé , por eso yo no quería que hicieras lo que hiciste , fue una sugerencia en un momento de desesperación me arrepenti luego , nunca debi de sugerir algo asi , lo hiciste sola tú y tu estúpida amiga – que hizo mi mamá para que papá reaccione asi?

-Pensé que no lo querías y pensé que hacia lo mejor , además eso no justifica lo que hiciste con esa mujer – Dios no entendía que hizo mamá? A qué mujer se refería?

-Sé que no justifica, pero me refugie en ella porque no podía estar cerca de la mujer que había matado a mi hijo, que lo había abortado , que querías que venga y te consolara , aunque eso no hubiera sido necesario , estabas de lo más tranquila, como si te hubieras desecho de un perro – grito papá

Me quede estática, mamá había abortado y papá tenía una amante, ahora entendía todo , la lejanía de papá , todo encajaba , me puse a llorar y salí de casa cerrando fuerte la puerta , que clase de padres tenia? Dios porque a mí? Escuche que me llamaban pero no conteste y solo corri hacia el bosque no quería saber nada ni de nadie

**Hola chicas , aqui el nuevo capi se que me demore mucho pero la universidad es agotadora, gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos , bueno que les parecio el capitulo? como creen que reaccione Bella después de todo esto? perdonara a sus papás? **

**Bueno chicas sin mas que decir , me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo (tratare de actualizar mas seguido), ya saben siempre agradecere sus reviews, alertas y favoritos**

**Gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO VI**

Estaba corriendo hacia el bosque ya no escuchaba la voz de mis papás , lloraba por decepción , por perdida , pero sobre todo por decepción , en que momento mis padres se habían convertido en esos dos desconocidos que deje en casa , cuando paso todo esto? Pensaba en Seth en cómo se tomaría todo esto , Dios mi pobre hermanito seria el que más sufriría , hablando de él tenía que llamarlo , saque mi celular del bolsillo y llame a Alice

-Hola Bellie Bells – dijo con su voz cantarina

-Allie – conteste con voz rota – Seth está bien?

-Ohhh Bella él está bien , ahorita juega con Emmet y el Wii , pero por lo que oigo tú no estás bien, que paso?- estaba preocupada ahora

-Ay Allie si supieras – y me puse a llorar otra vez

-Tranquila Bella , donde estas voy para allá- se escuchaba que caminaba buscando algo

-Estoy en el bosque detrás de mi casa , no muy lejos , pero y Seth – me preocupaba que deje a mi hermanito

-Bella él está muy bien con Emmett, no sé lo que haya pasado pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte – dijo toda apurada, -espera ya salgo –y luego dijo _Emmet tengo que salir, te encargo a Seth , no hagan travesuras por favor ,_ ellos solo respondieron _ Esta bien pero debes de traernos pizza _

-Ok – grito – Bella ya estoy subiendo a mi auto ni te muevas de donde estas – dijo

-Está bien Alice , pero te esperare en mi camioneta , no quiero estar aquí – me asustaba estar sola en el bosque

-Ok Bells , nos vemos llego en menos de 15 minutos – y colgó , Alice manejaba rápido muy rápido , camine lento hacia mi camioneta , cuando llegue abrí muy suave la puerta y estaba por subir a mi asiento ,escuche a mamá y papá salir de casa

-Bella – corrió mamá a mi lado, seguía llorando , lo escuche en su voz porque yo estaba dándoles la espalda

-Bells – papá parecía aliviado de verme

-Que quieren – dije y gire para verlos , en ese momento mamá intento acercarse a darme un abrazo pero la aleje , no quería tenerla cerca , Charlie me miro raro

-Qué te pasa – parecía confundido, mientras mamá retrocedía, se le veía mucho dolor en los ojos

-No quiero verlos, ahora no ,necesito digerir las cosas – era cierto tenía que asimilar todo

-No entiendo de que hablas – ahora me di cuenta que estaba confundido

-De que hablo? Hablo de que se de tu amante, del asesinato de mamá – ella me miro dolida y queriendo protestar- no me mires así mamá porque lo que hiciste es eso madre, es un asesinato – chille

-Bells no es lo que piensas – trato de excusarse Charlie

-Ahorita yo no pienso nada , mi mente está bloqueada por todas las cosas que escuche – dije llorando

-Bella lo siento , no queríamos que te enteraras así – mamá trato de acercarse otra vez , pero la aparte

-Pero lo hice, así que necesito tiempo para pensar y asimilar – en ese momento vi el auto de Alice en mi calle – esta noche dormiré en casa de Alice necesito alejarme de todo esto - Alice estaciono cerca de mi camioneta y se bajó rápido

-Bells – corrió hacia mí

-Allie sácame de aquí – le dije y me eche a sus brazos a llorar

-Hola Renee, Hola Charlie – saludo Alice a mis papás –puedo llevármela?

-Hola pequeña –dijo papá – será lo mejor, trata de tranquilizarla un poco

-Por supuesto, no se preocupen por ellos – contesto mientras frotaba mi espalda suavemente – Seth también está conmigo, bueno se quedó en casa jugado con Emmett , que se quede también a dormir no habrá ningún problema – aseguro

-Gracias pequeña, será lo mejor, nosotros tenemos que conversar aun – contesto papá – Nos vemos mañana, vayan con cuidado

-Claro, Adiós Charlie, Adiós Renee – se despidió Alice – Vamos Bells – me jalo suavemente, no mire ni les dije nada a mis papás y solo me fui con mi mejor amiga , subimos a su auto yo estaba más tranquila.

-Donde iremos Bella – me pregunto

-No que iremos a tu casa – la mire confundida

-Después Bella , Seth no puede verte así , vamos a un lugar a tomar algo , me cuentas y te tranquilizas vale? – pregunto

-Me parece una buena idea , donde vamos - dije

-Vamos a una cafetería por aquí cerca – dijo mientras arrancaba

-Claro, pero Alice te parece si solo vas y compras el café y lo traes aquí , no quisiera contarte esto en un lugar público , ya sabes cómo es Forks – ella asintió dándome la razón , pueblo chico infierno grande solo se limitó a decir , llegamos a la cafetería y Alice se bajó por nuestros cafés, me entrego el mío .

-Bella soy toda oídos , sabes que puedes confiar en mi – me miro expectante ,y le conté todo lo que escuche mientras seguía llorando ,ella solo me miraba asombrada

-No se que decirte Bella , esto es muy fuerte – dijo y me dio un pañuelo para secar mis lagrimas

-Si Alice , lo peor de todo es no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto – llore mucho más ahora

-Tranquila bebé – me abrazo – sabrás sobrellevar esto Bella , tu eres fuerte además no tienes por que juzgar a tu padres ellos habrán tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron – me miro fijo- tu no eres de la que juzga , te conozco Bella

-Tienes razón Allie , no soy quien para juzgarlos , pero me da pena ese bebé que murió , un hermanito, sabes lo que pienso del aborto es monstruoso – y volví a llorar

-Tranquila Bells , tu mamá habrá tenido su razones para hacerlo ,no puedes juzgarla además las cosas pasan por algo – volvió a abrazarme

-Tienes razón, Gracias por todo Alice , eres una gran amiga , te quiero – la abrace muy fuerte

-Para eso estoy Bella , también te quiero y lo sabes –me devolvió el abrazo - ahora que estas más tranquila regresemos a casa , no quiero ni imaginar lo que están haciendo Seth y Emmett , dejarlos a esos dos juntos es peligroso - dijo riendo mientras encendía el auto

-Oh Dios, solo espero que no hayan incendiado tu casa – dije riendo un poco

-Espera tenemos que hacer una parada en la pizzería- la mire confundida

-Los chicos me dijeron que llevara una, aunque mejor llevamos dos, ya sabes cómo come Emmett – y empezó a reir , eso era cierto Emmett comía como un oso , llegamos a la pizzería y compramos dos pizzas grandes , ahora que estaba más tranquila tenía hambre .

Llegamos a casa de Alice y encontramos a Emmett y Seth discutiendo , según Emmett Seth hizo trampa , por Dios él tiene 6 años y Emmett 19 como es posible que acuse a mi hermanito , en cuanto nos vieron automáticamente dejaron de discutir y se lanzaron sobre las pizzas , comimos y jugamos un rato para luego descansar , Alice me dio la habitación de siempre , hasta ropa ya tenía allí de las veces que me quedaba en su casa , al igual que en mi casa Alice tenía una habitación con algunas de sus ropas, me acosté junto a mi hermanito , me encantaba verlo dormir era completamente relajante , le bese y trate de dormir.

Al día siguiente , decidí no ir al instituto , Seth también falto al colegio porque no habíamos traído sus cosas para que vaya , necesitaba hablar con mis padres así que deje otra vez a Seth con Alice , porque ella también no quiso ir decía que sin mí era aburrido estar en el instituto, así que dejando a un muy feliz Seth por no ir al colegio y a una Alice hiperactiva , salí de la casa de los Brandon , rumbo a mi casa , todo el camino me prepare mentalmente porque no sabía con qué me encontraría al llegar , aparque en el lugar de siempre afuera de mi casa y me dispuse a entrar , cuando llegue a la sala me encontré a papá y mamá sentados conversando mucho más tranquilos.

-Buenos días - los salude

-Hola Bella – saludo mi papá – y Seth? – mamá solo me sonreía

-En casa de Alice, se quedó jugando con ella – conteste

-Está bien y porque no fueron a la escuela? – sabía que preguntaba también por Alice, ellos la consideraban como una hija más , al igual que a Emmett

-No tenía las cosas de Seth para llevarlo a la escuela, Alice quería cuidarlo y yo tenia que hablar con ustedes – dije mientras me sentaba frente a ellos

-Mira Bella , se lo que escuchaste pero quisiéramos explicarte como pasaron las cosas – empezó a decir mamá

-Miren les seré sincera , no quiero saber que paso – me miraron extrañados – créanme no quiero saber ni de tu amante , ni del bebé que mataste mamá , no los voy a juzgar a ninguno no soy quien para hacerlo , sus razones habrán tenido para hacer lo que hicieron solo quiero que sepan , que estaré de acuerdo en la decisión que tomen para más adelante – termine tratando de contener las lagrimas . solo quiero que me digan que decidieron? En que terminara todo esto?

-Bella esta bien si no quieres saber nada de lo que paso es tu decisión , pero si algún dia cambias de parecer y quieres saber como fueron las cosas , aquí estaremos para conversar – dijo papá – Respecto a que decidimos , bueno hemos pensado que nos daremos una segunda oportunidad por Seth y por ti , olvidaremos el pasado y empezaremos de nuevo – termino con una sonrisa

-Me alegro de verdad , por ustedes y por Seth , ojala ya no peleen tanto porque al único que dañaban era a él , ten por seguro papá que si algún dia quiero saber que paso , les preguntare – dije mas tranquila

- Y tu Bella? Tu no te alegras? -empezó mamá – aun no nos perdonas pequeña – dijo al borde del llanto

-Mamá yo no tengo nada que perdonarte , a ninguno de los dos – dije – el único que tiene que perdonarte mamá es ese pobre bebé –cuando mencione al bebé , mamá empezó a llorar - y bueno perdonarse entre ustedes, yo no tengo nada que perdonarles

-Gracia Bella , por entendernos – vino papá y me abrazo

-Puedo abrazarte amor- pregunto mamá

-Claro – dije y nos abrazamos los tres , en medio del abrazo sonó mi celular , me separe de mis papás para ver quién era y era Edward

-Hola Ed – conteste con una sonrisa

-Amor, donde estas? por que no viniste? me tenías preocupado – dijo de corrido

-Lo siento amor, tuve problemas en casa y decidi no ir – conteste

-Muy graves? , puedes confiar en mi – estaba preocupado

-No , amor tranquilo , ya todo se solucionó – lo tranquilice

-Me alegro amor , te parece si paso a tu casa a recogerte ,quiero verte – me lo imagine haciendo un puchero

-Claro, puedes pasar por mí – dije feliz

-Estaré en 30 minutos allí, nos vemos – dijo y corto, mis mamá me veía con una sonrisa y papá bueno el estaba serio

-Con quien hablabas – pregunto molesto

-Con mi novio papá , por si no lo sabes hace mas de dos meses tengo novio – conteste feliz

-Ah Claro como se llamaba? Edwin no? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Es Edward papá – conteste molesta, como se podía confundir

-No le hagas caso a tu padre Bella, esta celoso – dijo riendo mamá , papá solo refufunño algo que no le entendí

-Estaré en mi habitación arreglándome – dije mientras subía las gradas, no había pasado mas de 20m minutos cuando escuche aparcar el volvo , con una sonrisa baje a recibir a mi hermoso novio y vi a papá matándolo con la mirada , decidí intervenir

-Edward – corrí a abrazarlo , papá solo refunfuño mas

-Hola pequeña , te extrañe – dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-También yo , vamos – dije y lo jale hacia la puerta – recogeré de paso a Seth , no se preocupen Adiós – les dije a mis papás

-Hasta otro día señores Swan – dijo un poco cohibido , se notaba que papá lo asustaba

-Adiós Edwin – dijo papá , lo fulmine con la mirada , Edward solo sonreía , salimos de la casa y nos subimos al volvo

-Donde vamos pequeña? – pregunto

-No lo se , solo quiero estar contigo – dije sonrojándome

-Me gustan tus sonrojos – dijo – Vamos a mi casa mis papas salieron de viaje hoy en la mañana ,regresaran en dos días

-Esta bien – manejo rumbo a su casa , no la conocía aun asi que me sorprendi cuando llegamos era blanca y hermosa , debería describirla como una mansión , estaciono fuera y bajamos , si la fachada me dejo impresionada , el interior me dejo muda , era perfecta

-Tu casa es hermosa - dije

-Si mamá tiene un don para la decoración – dijo orgulloso de su mamá, entramos a su sala – toma asiento quieres algo de tomar?

-Asi estoy bien gracias – no sé porque estaba nerviosa – y Jasper? – pregunte

-Donde Alice , como tampoco la vio hoy estaba un tanto ansioso – dijo riendo

-Ojala y se comporten Seth está allí – me preocupaba que hicieran algo no apropiado para la edad de Seth

-No te preocupes ellos sabrán comportarse , mi hermano jamás haría algo así , los exuberantes y efusivos son Rosalie y Emmett – dijo con una mueca

-Asi? Bueno de Emmett me espero cualquier cosa – dije riendo

-Si , menudo cuñado me consiguió mi hermana – dijo

-Pero Emmett es grandioso- dije – me gustaría conocer a Rosalie

-Ya llegara el momento – note que se tensó un poco

-Por supuesto – sonreí

Empezamos a convesar de muchas cosas , hasta que el me beso , Dios amaba sus besos eran como una droga para mi , pero después de un momento las cosas fueron cambiando , el beso se volvió más demandante y pasional , el empezó a acariciarme y y no me quede atrás

-Bella , solo me detendré si tú me lo pides – dijo agitado , quería que se detuviera? Sabia que en algún momento lo haríamos pero estaba preparada? Lo mire y supe que si estaba preparada , lo amaba y no quería hacerlo con nadie mas que no fuera él

-No te detengas Edward – dije sonrojándome

-Segura pequeña? – pregunto

-Claro , tu no? – le dije

-Claro que quiero , pero vayamos a mi habitación – me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su habitación , cuando llegamos la vi y era hermosa como todo lo que había en la casa

-Tranquila amor , estás conmigo – dijo mientras me comenzaba a besar , hoy seria la mujer de Edward Cullen .

**Hola Chicas , aqui el nuevo capitulo , bueno como veran en el siguiente se viene el lemmon , asi que tratare de hacer lo bien ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado , ¿Reviews? **

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO VII **

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad , me llevo al sillón que había allí y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a bajar desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda , yo comencé a besar su cuello y a tocar su pecho por debajo de la polera , su piel era suave y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, dejo mi cuello y volvió a mis labios nuevamente , empecé a sentir como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago , me levanto del sillón y me deposito muy suavemente en la cama , se colocó encima mío , aprisionándome con su cuerpo , comenzó a besarme y enrede mis manos en su alborotado cabello mientras sus manos empezaban a desabotonar mi blusa , en ese momento me sobresalte

-Tranquila amor , estás conmigo no te voy a hacer daño – me dijo y termino de desabrochar mi camisa , dejándome en sujetador , me sonroje inmediatamente y trate de cubrirme

-Eres hermosa Bella , no tienes por qué avergonzarte – dijo separándose un poco de mí y mirándome a los ojos , saque los brazos y me tomo de la cintura , como que queriéndose pegar mucho más a mí , empecé a levantarle la polera y el me ayudo a sacársela quedando desnudo , se veía perfecto sus abdominales totalmente formados , lo atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarlo , el trato de sacarme el sujetador asi que levante un poco mi espalda para facilitarle la tarea , en cuanto logro sacarme la prenda la lanzo por algún lado de la habitación.

-Eres perfecta – dijo y llevo sus labios a mis pezones y empezó a succionar cual bebé ,era el maldito paraíso , mientras succionaba uno su mano se encargaba del otro pezón ,no podía mas y empecé a hiperventilar .

Muy despacio dejo mis senos y empezó a bajar dejando besos por mi vientre hasta que llego al borde de mis pantalones, me miro como pidiendo autorización, yo solo asentí y los desabrocho y comenzó a bajarlos muy lentamente, me sonroje cuando estuve solo en bragas , el solo me dio su sonrisa de lado y se sacó los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer , era un Dios y era solo mío , sonreí ante la idea.

-Estas segura de esto amor? – pregunto

-Si , Edward quiero hacerlo contigo – dije con una sonrisa , me beso , nuestros besos demostraban la desesperación y la necesidad que sentíamos el uno del otro.

Empezó a frotarse contra mí y sentí un gran abultamiento en su bóxer, estaba excitado muy excitado y para qué negarlo yo también lo estaba, con sus besos y caricias me estaba volviendo loca, empecé a gemir y el también , volvió a su tarea de acariciar mis pechos , y luego reemplazo sus manos por su boca , y con sus manos empezó a bajar muy suavemente mis bragas , cuando las saco completamente , acaricio mis piernas y luego las abrió , colocando su cabeza en medio , Oh Dios que iba a hacer este hombre? Se ha propuesto volverme loca hoy?

-Amor esto te gustara – dijo dándome una sonrisa pícara cuando sintió que me tensaba, ya lo creo que me gustaría, y sin más sentí su lengua recorriendo de arriba abajo toda mi intimidad, empecé a retorcerme como loca , luego él se centró en mi clítoris ,y perdí la cabeza solo me dedique a gemir y retorcerme , no aguantaba más sentía como un nudo en la parte baja de mi vientre

-Edwaaaard , no aguantooo – dije jadeando

-Vamos Bella déjalo ir – dijo y estas vez comenzó a penetrarme con la lengua , no aguante más y algo dentro mío exploto , sentí que estaba en el paraíso , fue lo mejor , trate de recuperarme y mire a Edward que me miraba con su sonrisa torcida

-Fue maravilloso Ed – dije

-Eres deliciosa Bella – dijo y me beso , pude sentir mi sabor en sus labios y eso me excito otra vez , empecé a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi vientre y esa humedad entre mis piernas , mis manos bajaron hasta el borde del bóxer de Edward y comencé a bajarlo, el me ayudo y se lo saco muy rápido , en cuanto vi esa parte de su anatomía , se me abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente , era muy grande , como entraría eso en mí?

-Que paso Bella? – dijo un tanto asustado

-Es que … - me sonroje – eres muy grande , como entraras en mí?- dije entre dientes

-No pasara nada nena , si entrara – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – ah y gracias por el cumplido , me sonroje hasta lo inimaginable , el solo beso mi mejilla y se posiciono entre mis piernas , tomo un preservativo de su mesita de noche y se lo coloco

-Amor esto dolerá un poco, lo haré lo más despacio posible – dijo mientras se colocaba en mi entrada y acariciaba otra vez mi intimidad, dejándome más que lista

Me limite a asentir y darle una sonrisa , fue entrando poco a poco y entonces fue cuando sentí el dolor , solte un grito de dolor y me agarre muy fuerte de su espalda , mientras el se adentraba mas en mi y se quedaba quieto para que mi cuerpo se adaptara , me miro preocupado y yo asentí dándole a entender que continuara , el dolo ya había pasado casi del todo , Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente y entonces el dolor dio paso a la sensación más placentera que había sentido , el aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras me besada, en la habitacion solo se escuchaba nuestros jadeos y gemidos

-Eres perfecta – me decía entre jadeos y embestidas

-Edward – gemi

-Vamos Bella –embestida- vuelve a gemir mi nombre –embestida – me encanta cuando lo haces

-Edward – chille del placer , el aumento el ritmo y yo emepece a sentir ese nudo otra vez

-Vuelve a decirlo – gimio

-Edward , no aguanto más – chille y sentí como algo explotaba otra vez dentro de mi mientras gritaba el nombre de Edward , las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y escuche a Edward gemir muy alto mi nombre , mientras su cuerpo sudoroso y agitado caía desplomado sobre mi, tratamos de recuperarnos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos

-Te quiero – le dije un poco agitada

-También te quiero Bells – dijo y me beso – Fue maravillolso – asentí dándole la razón y jalo para volver a besarme estábamos por profundizar el beso , cuando mi celular empezó a sonar , iba a levantarme de la cama , cuando Edward tomo mis pantalones del piso y me tendió el celular , era Alice

-Alice – conteste

-Bellie Bells , suena a que estás de mejor humor - dijo – hable con tus papas y me dijeron que todo se solucionó – dijo de corrido

-Si Allie , todo felizmente se solucionó – sentí a Edward acariciar mis pechos , me sonroje y lo mire con una ceja alzada , el solo me sonrió y siguió tocándome

-Me alegro tanto Bells – dijo feliz – por cierto donde estas , Seth ya pregunta por ti – rayos me olvide de mi hermanito

-En casa de Edward – dije entre dientes y sonrojándome , solo escuche un _Ohhh _ por la línea – Te parece si en menos de 20 minutos estoy en tu casa?

-Perfecto Bells , me tendrás que contar todo – dijo riendo

-Está bien , nos vemos – dije y colgué , Alice me torturara para saber que paso, Edward me miraba preocupado

-Esta todo bien – dijo

-Si tranquilo , solo es que me olvide de Seth en casa de Alice – dije

-Vamos entonces Bella , yo te llevo dijo , asentí y empezó ajuntar mi ropa para vestirme , cuando termine de hacerlo nos dirigimos al Volvo para luego ir a casa de Alice.

Todo el camino conversamos , de vez en cuando nos dábamos mirandas cómplices y sonreíamos , cuando llegamos , me esperaba una muy hiperactiva Alice y un muy ansioso Seth , en cuanto me vio este corrió para abrazarme y pedirme que lo llevara a casa , Seth ya no miro mal a Edward esta vez incluso le sonrió , Edward hizo lo mismo y tomamos ambos su mano para llevarlo al auto e irnos a casa , necesitaba alejarme de Alice su curiosidad era mucho para mi , salimos rumbo a mi casa Seth y Edward conversaban de varias cosas , era muy tierno verlo asi con un niño.

Como lo dije antes estaba viviendo mi cuento de hadas , Edward era maravilloso y ya había sido suya , Seth ya aceptaba a Edward y mis papas estarían bien , no podía pedirle nada más a la vida

**Hola chicas **

**Otra vez aqui , lo siento si demore en subir el capitulo , la universidad me tuvo como loca esta semana , pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo hecho dos capítulos mas , así que los estare subiendo maañna en la tarde :D**

**Regresando a la historia Que les parecio? Les gusto? ya saben me gustaria que me dejaran sus opiniones **

**supattinsondecullen: gracias por el apoyo , espero que te siga gustando la historia :)**

**Narraly : gracias por todo el apoyo **

**Reviews? **

** Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, Gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO VIII **

**EDWARD POV**

Llevaba 6 meses viviendo en Forks, aquí todo era tranquilo y estaba feliz, hace 4 meses había comenzado mi relación con Bella , ella era maravillosa , la chica que siempre había buscado , lo admito al principio solo fue para no estar solo y porque me gustaba , pero con el paso del tiempo , las cosas fueron cambiando , esa chica dulce , tímida e inocente se fue convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí , nunca fui un santo pero iba a cambiar por ella , por Bella .

Hace dos meses, Bella se entregó a mí por primera vez , me pareció el regalo más dulce que pudo hacerme , desde ese día fue que prometí cambiar , la cuidaría y protegería de todos y de todo , nuestra vida sexual es muy activa desde entonces , mi pequeña Bella es tan pasional e inocente a la vez , que me encanta.

Mis padres y mi hermano Jasper adoraban a Bella , aun recuerdo el dia que lleve a Bella a casa para que los conociera formalmente

_INICIO FLASH BACK _

_Fui a recoger temprano a Bella, hoy la presentaría formalmente a mis padres , estaba casi seguro que la aceptarían y adorarían desde el principio , mi niña estaba nerviosa y retorcía sus manos mientras estábamos de camino a mi casa _

_-Bella , tranquila , todo estara bien – dije dándole una sonrisa de animo _

_-No es tan fácil Edward, me da miedo , y si no me aceptan? - me miro con pánico en los ojos _

_- Te amaran desde el principio- dije y tome su mano para besarla, ella me sonrió y empezamos a conversar el resto del camino hasta que logre que se tranquilizara un poco , cuando llegamos a casa aparque y fui a abrirle la puerta _

_-Vamos princesa , todo estará bien – dije mientras le ayudaba a salir del auto , llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y mama nos abrió con una sonrisa_

_-Mamá quiero presentarte a Bella , mi novia – dije presentándolas _

_-Hola querida, estoy tan feliz de conocerte al fin – dijo a Bella dándole un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió encantada y con una sonrisa _

_-El gusto es mío Señora Cullen - sonrió Bella tímidamente _

_-Nada de señora corazón , puedes decirme Esme – dijo mamá – pero pasa querida estás en tu casa – cuando entramos a la sala Jasper estaba con Alice mirando el televisor, saludaron a Bella y nos quedamos a conversar , mamá preguntaba de todo a Bella , desde su familia , sus gustos y demás cosas , ella solo contestaba encantada a cada una de sus preguntas en ese momento llego papá , mientras dejaba su bata y maletín mi mamá se paro para saludarlo , se dieron un casto beso_

_-Mira Carlisle, ella es Bella la novia de Edward – presento mamá _

_-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Cullen - dijo Bella tímidamente _

_-El gusto es mío Bella y puedes decirme Carlisle , que me digan señor me hace sentir viejo – dijo riendo _

_-Carlisle es el que lleva peor eso de la edad – dijo mamá para molestarlo , el solo le miro con una ceja alzada y comenzaron a reír _

_-Vamos a cenar , muero de hambre – dijo Jasper _

_-Vamos – dijeron papá y mamá al mismo tiempo , y se dirigieron al comedor _

_-Veo que mi hermano , te contagio eso de comer a todas horas – molesto Alice a mi hermano _

_-No es cierto , Emmett come por diez personas y a cada momento – se defendió Jasper , Alice solo se carcajeo _

_-A propósito donde esta Emmett – pregunte , tenia ya días que no lo veía _

_-Se fue a Seattle para visitar a Rose – dijo Alice mientras nos levantábamos y caminábamos al comedor _

_-Por que no viene ella? Aun no la conozco– dijo Bella _

_-Este semestre esta muy ocupada , pero seguro se dará tiempo uno de estos meses – dijo Jasper , me tense Rosalie sabía de mi relación con Tania y juzgaba mucho a mis novias , me preguntara si termine con ella y cuando se entere que no tuve el valor para hacerlo se molestara _

_-Ojala , me muero por conocerla – Dijo una encantada Bella _

_-Ya veras como te cae bien ,Rose es muy linda – dijo Alice , llegamos al comedor y la mesa ya estaba puesta , comenzamos a cenar con una conversación muy animada , estaba feliz de que Bella haya encajado bien en mi familia _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Hoy teníamos una cena en mi casa , según mi mamá era muy importante y debíamos de asistir todos , no quiso decirnos de que se trataba ,solo nos dijo _Es sorpresa , no les dire nada mas , _y aquí estaba yo en casa de mi novia jugando con Seth en el Wii mientras esperaba a que Bella se terminara de arreglar , no entendía porque esa necesidad de arreglarse tanto , ella era hermosa no necesitaba nada de esas cosas .

-GANE! – grito Seth

-Solo porque estaba distraído enano – le dije

-No es cierto, soy mejor que tu – me dijo sacándome la lengua , me carcajee a lo lindo

-Lo se – le dje y el me miro con una sonrisa triunfante, en ese momento vi a Bella ,estaba bellísima

-Waooo – dijo Seth, y yo solo asentí dándole la razón , estaba vestida con vestido muy bonito de color azul , me encantaba como le quedaba ese color contrastaba con su piel , llevaba el pelo atado por unos pequeños ganchitos y lo demás caían en ondas por toda su espalda , casi no note maquillaje en su rostro solamente el que se puso en sus ojos para resaltarlos mas , también llevaba puestas unos zapatos con taco muy pequeño , se veía perfecta

-Vamos – dijo Bella ruborizada por mi mirada

-Creo que se quedó mudo – dijo Seth mirándome

-Vamos – dije cuando encontré mi voz – Adios Seth , quiero la revancha otro dia – dije guiñándole un ojo

-También yo - dijo feliz

-Adiós bebé , pórtate bien – Le dijo Bella mientras le daba un beso , salimos de sus casa y estábamos por subir al volvo

-Estas hermosa amor – le dije atrayéndola a mí para besarla , llevaba queriendo hacer eso desde que la vi

-Gracias – dijo y volvió a besarme , como siempre el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, mi pequeño amigo empezó a despertar y Bella lo noto

-Tenemos que irnos Edward , no quiero llegar tarde – en estos últimos días , con los exámenes nuestra vida sexual haba quedado casi nula , asi que neceistaba hacerla mia pero ya

-Vamos Bella ,solo un ratito más – dije haciendo un puchero

-Después amor , quiero ver a Esme – me dijo , tenía razón mamá se molestaría si llegábamos tarde

-Vamos, pero cuando estemos a solas te castigare – dije dándole un beso en el cuello , sentí que ella se tensó , me miro y se ruborizo , subimos al volvo y nos dirigimos a casa , cuando llegamos mamá nos estaba esperando en la puerta

-Ya era hora , vamos adentro que ya llego – dijo mientras besaba en la mejilla a Bella , la miramos confundidos – ya entenderán , vamos – dijo mientras nos guiaba hasta el interior de mi casa , cuando llegamos a la sala , nos encontramos con mi hermana en los brazos de Emmett, Alice , Jasper y mi papá ya estaban allí

-Rosalie , ella es Bella la novia de tu hermano – las presento mamá , Rose me miro con una ceja alzada y yo me tense

-Un gusto conocerte Rosalie – le dijo Bella a mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola Bella , novia? Hace cuanto tiempo están – dijo Rosalie nada amable a mi parecer

-Cuatro meses – conteste – Hola Rose – la salude

-Hermanito , veo que no cambiaste nada en este tiempo – dijo , entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras , el mayor de mis miedos casi se cumplía , tenía miedo que Rose hablara de Tania o algo , los demás nos miraban un tanto asombrados mi hermana no era asi , bueno no la mayoría de las veces

-Vamos a cenar – dijo mamá para aligerar el ambiente , todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar rumbo al comedor

-Rose puedo hablar un momento contigo – le dije , ella asintió – Bella ve con ellos , ahorita te alcanzo – le dije dándole un beso , se ruborizo y camino con Emmett

-Que paso hermanito? – dijo Rose

-Rosalie , no entiendo por qué fuiste tan hosca con Bella – dije molesto

-Le dijiste que tenías novia? Porque hace unos cuatro meses exactamente me encontré con Tania en Chicago cuando fui a una sesión de fotos y aun alardea que eres su novio , dime se lo dijiste? O ella es tan zorra que no le importa que lo tengas? – siseo

-Basta Rosalie , no te permitiré que hables asi de Bella , ella no sabe nada de Tania – dije

-Eres un desgraciado , porque no se lo dijiste? – pregunto molesta

-Porque según yo ya había terminado con Tania , ella no se tomó bien lo de mi mudanza y creí que se había acabado – dije con la mano pasándome por el pelo

-Pero no es asi , mira Edward Bella parece una buena chica , no me gustaría que la dañes – me dijo

-Hablare con Tania , en estos días – prometí

-Eso espero – dijo Rosalie y se dirigió al comedor , tenía que llamar a Tania cuanto antes y aclarar las cosas ,ya no siento nada por ella y necesito cortar todo de raíz , sin mas me dirigi al comedor y encontré a Bella que me miraba preocupada , le sonreí y empezamos a cenar, Rosalie ya no estaba hosca con Bella , conversaba con ella y le preguntaba cosas , asi transcurrieron las horas y tenia que ir a dejar a Bella a su casa , estaba totalmente ido .

-Edward que pasa? – pregunto Bella en el auto

-Nada nena , solo me duele la cabeza –conteste

-Seguro? – dijo, solo asentí – Eso espero Edward , no me gustan las mentiras , las odio – me dijo y se quedo callada hasta que llegamos a su casa

-Nena , estoy bien , solo que Rosalie me dijo que uno de mis amigo estaba enfermo en Chicago – mentí , no quería que Bella estuviera molesta conmigo

-Y no podías decirme eso? Espero que se mejore, hasta mañana Edward – dijo dándome un beso y saliendo del auto

Maneje rumbo a mi casa, hoy ponía fin a esta absurda relación con Tania

**Hola chicas **

**Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo , que les parecio? **

**¿Reviews? **

**Gracia por leerme , nos vemos el siguiente capitulo **

**Bren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO IX **

**EDWARD POV**

Esa noche llame a Tania y no contestaba el maldito celular , para qué demonios tenia uno si no lo contestaba, me dormí pensando en eso al día siguiente la llame y nada , así paso una semana de angustia y desesperación por solucionar todo

Rosalie y Bella se estaban volviendo amigas y a mí ya no me trataba tan mal, solo me preguntaba , ya solucionaste todo? , a lo que yo negaba y le contaba el porqué, ella solo movía la cabeza y no decía más , con Bella las cosas estaban bien , íbamos al instituto solo faltaba pocos meses para graduarnos , a ambos nos habían aceptado en Dartmouth y en la universidad de Seattle , después de discutirlo decidimos que nos iríamos a Dartmouth y viviríamos juntos en un departamento cerca del campus . todo estaba planeado y listo, ambos queríamos estudiar medicina , asi que solo nos quedaba esperar unos cuantos meses .

Rosalie se quedaría en casa por dos semanas , mamá no quería dejarla ir , estaba muy triste pues faltaban tres días para que regresara a Seattle , si bien es cierto no es muy lejos , mamá quería que se quedara más tiempo , estábamos Emmett , Rosalie , Bella y yo terminando mirando una película , cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper

-Tengo una idea – dijo Alice , Bella se tensó y su rostro cambio

-Que paso Bella – le dije al oído

-Cuando Alice dice eso, me da miedo – dijo, yo solo reí y espere a que mi cuñada continuara

-Ilumínanos enana – le molesto Emmett

-Que les parece si mañana vamos a bailar a una discoteca en Port Ángeles , me dijeron que la inauguraron recién – nos dijo , mirándonos expectante

-Me parece bien – dijo Rosalie y Emmett asintió

-Me gusta la idea – dije y Bella me sonrió

-Entonces reservare las entradas , y esperen , nos quedaremos en un hotel o vendremos aquí – pregunto

-En un hotel – gritamos Emmett y yo al unísono, Rosalie le dio un golpe a Emmett, Alice y Jasper se carcajearon y Bella se ruborizo

-En un hotel será entonces, reservare las habitaciones – dijo Alice riéndose y dando saltitos

Llego viernes y salimos en la tarde de Forks mis padres no se opusieron a que salgamos , llegamos a Port Angeles a eso de las 6 de la tarde , llegamos a un hotel muy bonito , nos registramos y subimos a acomodarnos a nuestras habitaciones

-Es grande y hermosa – dijo Bella

-Lo se amor – dije mientras la atraía hacia mi para besarla , estábamos profundizando nuestro beso , quería hacerla mia pero ya , hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta

-Yo voy – dije un poco agitado , ojala no notaran que mi amiguito estaba más que despierto , abri la puerta y me encontré a Emmett y Jasper

-Hola chicos , interrumpimos – pregunto Jasper

-Eso no se pregunta Jasper , solo mira Bella , se nota que interrumpimos algo – dijo Emmett mirando a una agitada y muy ruborizada Bella

-Son tan oportunos –dije molesto porque molestaban a Bella – Y díganme a que debemos el honor de su visita

-Bueno venimos porque las chicas están reunidas en mi habitacion para alistarse , y quieren que vaya Bella para que la enana la torture – dijo Emmett riendo , Jasper le dio una golpe , Bella puso cara de resignación y salio rumbo a la habitacion de Rosalie , dándome un casto beso

A eso de las 9 de la noche , ya estábamos listos para salir, mi niña estaba hermosa con ese pantalón negro y con esa blusa que formaban más aun su cuerpo, los tacones que llevaba la hacían ver aun mas sexy , quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación para no dejarla salir mas , pero tenia que portarme como un caballero y no como un animal , tomamos nuestros autos y fuimos a la dichosa discoteca que esta en el centro de la ciudad , llegamos y entramos de frente a la zona VIP , pedimos nuestras bebidas y luego nos pusimos a bailar , llego un momento en que las chicas se pusieron a bailar solas en el centro de la pista de baile y Dios santo Bella si que se movia bien , ese movimiento de caderas me estaba volviendo loco y a mi pequeño amigo también , asi que me acerque por detrás y me peque a su cuerpo , Bella dio un respingo al sentir mi erección

-Veo que alguien esta emcionado – dijo riendo

-Mira como me tienes , cono esos movimientos – dije pegándola a mi mucho mas – podemos irnos al hotel – pregunte mejor dicho rogué

-Vamos – dijo ella , nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos a mi volvo , llegamos rápido al hotel , estaba muy ansioso, mientras yo pedia las llaves en recepción Bella e esperaba en ascensor , corrí junto a ella y subimos , no pude controlarme y la bese demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba , en la puerta de la habitación se me cayeron las llaves

-Tranquilo Edward – dijo riendo Bella , cuando logre abrir la puerta , la aprisione contra la pared y comencé a besarla , como la necesitaba , la lleve a la cama y la recosté ,comencé a sacarle el polo y el pantalón dejándola solamente en braguitas y sujetador

-Eres perfecta – dije y la bese , deje sus labios y fui descendiendo por su mandibula , luego su cuello , saque su sujetador y me dedique a succionar y masajear sus pechos, la habitacion se llenó de gemidos , me quito como pudo la camisa y yo la ayude quitándoe los pantalones quedándome solamente en boxer , empece a restregarme contra ella , ella gimio mucho mas fuerte mi nombre, no aguante mas y le quite las braguitas , me quite el boxer y tome un preservativo del bolsillo de mi pantalón me lo puse , me coloque en su entrada y empece a jugar con su intimidad , mientras Bella se retorcia del placer

-Edward por favor – medio rogo , medio gimio , no le hice esperar y la penetre , era el paraíso entar dentro de ella , comencé a moverme mientras ella gemia y gritaba mi nombre

-Edwaaard – grito cuando llego a su rgasmo , ese fue el detonante para que yo me corriera dentro de ella , cai rendido

-Fue maravilloso – dijo un poco agitada

-Lo se amor , pero aun no termino contigo – dije mientras la volvia a besar , y asi comenzamos con otra ronda y luego otra y otra.

El tiempo pasa rápido era domingo y mi hermana se marchaba a Seattle , estábamos despidiéndonos cuando Rose me jalo a un lado y me dijo

-Edward , espero que pronto termines con la plástica de Tania , Bella no se merece esto – dijo y me abrazo

-Lo hare Rose , estate tranquila – dije , fuimos con lo demás y vi cómo se subió al auto de papá , Bella se quedo triste pero prometimos que la iríamos a visitar en unas semanas , lleve a Bella a su casa , me despedi rápido de ella , pues necesitaba llamar a Tania , maldición donde metía el celular esta mujer , porque seguía sin contestarme , estaba por rendirme cuando por fin me contesto

-Eddie – chillo feliz , odiaba que me diga Eddie

-Tania , como estas? – pregunte por cortesía

-Extrañándote y con una gran sorpresa para ti – sonaba emocionada – cuando regresas amor?

-Tania de eso quería hablarte , no regresare nunca a Chicago , por eso creo que es mejor que terminemos esto – dije lo mas tranquilo posible

-QUE?! COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESTO EDWARD , DES PUES DE …. – y se quedo callada

-Despues de que Tania , dime – exigi

-Nada , Edward esta bien pero no creas que te libraras de ki tan fácilmente , te amo y luchare por ti – dijo mientras lloraba

-Tania porfavor no hagas esto mas difícil – rogué

-No , Edward luchare por ti , además tengo que darte una sorpresa te dije , no te desharás tan fácil de mi – dijo y colgó

Demonios esta mujer estaba loca , hablaba asi porque estaba dolida , no por que lo haría en realidad , la conocía , o eso pensaba

**Hola chicas otra vez yo , como les prometi subi dos capitulos esta vez , aunque me demore un poco en este porque lo estaba editando no me gusto como quedo la primera vez **

**darky1995 : Bienvenida , espero no defraudarte , como ves Tania ya entro en accion , veremos que es lo que pasa D:**

**Narraly : Te dejare otra vez en suspenso creo , pero actualizare pronto , la cosa ya se pone buena **

**Sin mas que decir me voy , nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**¿Reviews? **

**Bren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO X**

**BELLA POV**

Faltaba menos de dos meses para que acabara el instituto y al fin nos graduemos, mis papas esta semana habían cumplido 18 años de matrimonio , y habían decidido tomarse unos días de vacaciones en California , ya llevaban 3 días allá , y me había quedado al cuidado de Seth , la verdad no era tan difícil , con Edward estábamos bien se quedaba todas las tardes en casa y estos días que faltaba se quedaría todas las noches también sin que Seth se diera cuenta claro esta , desde que llego Rosalie lo note un poco más tenso que antes , no quería decirme que le pasaba y eso me molestaba , pero en estos días lo había dejado pasar ya me contaría que le pasa.

Estábamos en casa de Edward, Seth estaba en la casa de uno de sus amigos haciendo un trabajo asi que estábamos gastando tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de recogerlo, nos sentamos en la sala a mirar una película , bueno la única que miraba la película era yo porque él estaba ausente y tenso , apague la película y ni cuenta se dio , me puse frente a el

-Edward que pasa? – pregunte me preocupaba que este así

-Que dices? – estaba totalmente desorientado

-De eso es lo de lo que te hablo, estas totalmente distraído y tenso últimamente , que paso? Tan grave fue lo de tu amigo? – me empezaba a molestar

-Que amigo? - dijo un poco confundido

-Como que amigo? Se supone que uno de tus amigos en Chicago está mal , me dijiste que eso te dijo Rosalie , no es cierto verdad, me mentiste- a este punto estaba totalmente molesta , odiaba las mentiras y él lo sabia

-No Bella no es eso , estaba pensando en otras cosas , lo de mi amigo es cierto – dijo no muy convencido

-Se nota que no me tienes la confianza suficiente para decirme que te pasa , pues bien – dije molesta ,mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi bolso – Es hora de que me vaya a casa

-Bella , espera – me jalo del brazo – Nena no te pongas asi ,no te oculto nada enserio solo estaba distraído , nada más – dijo

-Maldita sea Edward por quien me tomas? Me doy cuenta que estas así desde que llego tu hermana, que pasa? Porque no confías en mí? – dije casi gritando , quería llorar de la impotencia

-Bella no pasa nada , solo que estoy teniendo problemas con mi hermana , no me gusta que sea modelo – dijo

-No me digas, ahora eres un hermano celoso - Dije sarcásticamente – Edward sabes muy bien que eso es algo que no te voy a creer

-Allá tu si me crees o no , ya te dije lo que me pasa , si me crees o no ese es tu problema – casi me grito , me quede helada Edward jamás me había gritado

-Esta bien Edward – dije ahora si camino a la puerta – Te tendré que creer , me voy a casa , aun tengo que recoger a Seth – cuando dije esto ya estaba fuera de la casa , Edward salió corriendo

-Bella por favor nena , no te molestes déjame llevarte a casa – suplico

-Me iré yo sola, puedo caminar – dije apartándome de el

-Maldición porque eres tan testaruda – dijo bajito

-Adiós Edward – fue todo lo que dije y camine hacia mi casa era un poco lejos, pero que me quedaba

Estaba caminando pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la casa de Edward , en la forma que el me había hablado no conocía esa faceta suya ,por eso un poco que me dolió , escuche un auto pararse a mi altura , voltee completamente asustada pero me encontré con Edward , se veía arrepentido

-Bella sube al auto , déjame llevarte a casa , si vas caminando llegaras tarde a recoger a Seth – aunque no quería ceder , sus razones era buenas y tenía razón , así que de mala gana subí al auto , viajamos en un silencio incomodo , algo que no era común en nosotros, cuando llegamos a mi casa , baje muy rápido del auto y no espere a que el me abriera la puerta como de costumbre , estaba caminando muy rápido , cuando el me agarro otra vez del brazo obligándome a mirarlo

-Bella , por favor entiende , no me pasa nada grave , solo es unos problemas que deje en Chicago se está empeorando Rosalie me lo dijo – comenzó a explicarme

-Son muy graves? – pregunte curiosa

-Un poco , pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar , en su momento te contare Bells, toda la historia – dijo

-Esta bien Ed lamento todo esto – dije un poco apenada

-No tienes por qué disculparte preciosa, la culpa fue mía no debí hablarte así , solo espero que todo se solucione para que te lo pueda contar – dijo

-También yo espero eso Edward , no me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros – dije dándole un beso

-A mí tampoco preciosa – dijo correspondiéndome el beso muy a gusto , cuando escuche un carraspeó, me separe de Edward y me encontré con la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo

-Jake – salude emocionada, abrazándolo

-Pequeña Bella, me echaste de menos a que si? – dijo riendo

-Claro que si tonto, hace tiempo que no te veía , que estuviste haciendo que no me visitabas? – era cierto no lo veía hace mucho tiempo , lo último que supe de él es que se había ido unos meses con su hermana para cambiar de aires porque estaba teniendo muchos problemas con su papá

-Ya sabes estuve con Rachel en Seattle y me quede un poco más de tiempo de lo previsto, te manda muchos saludos – dijo con una sonrisa, Rachel era su hermana mayor, fue una muy buena amiga. Escuche un bufido tras mío , me había olvidado que Edward estaba conmigo

-Mira Jake , él es mi novio Edward , Edward él es Jacob mi mejor amigo – los presente

-Un gusto Jacob – dijo Edward muy serio

-Lo mismo digo Edward – contesto serio Jacob, se un silencio muy incomodo

-Por qué no pasamos – la tensión era palpable ,ambos se miraban como retándose

-Claro – dijo Jacob , que se animó muy rápido

-Bella creo que yo no – dijo un muy molesto Edward

-Qué pasa? – pregunte

-Yo iré a recoger a Seth, tu quédate – seguía molesto y no quería que lo hiciera solo por que estaba molesto

-No es necesario y puedo ir – proteste – Jacob por que no me esperas dentro – me dirigi a mi amigo y le di la llave de la casa para que el entrara mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al volvo de Edward

-Que demonios te pasa Edward – dije molesta

-Como que me pasa , me molesta tu amiguito , se nota que esta enamorado de ti – casi grito

-Enamorado de mi? Qué demonios te pasa, Jacob y yo somos como hermanos – me molestaba que desconfiara de mi

-Por la forma que te mira , pareciera que si - enredo sus manos en su cabello , alborotándolo aun mas

-Edward no te voy a permitir que desconfíes de mi , por quien me tomas? Te dije Jacob es mi amigo , mi mejor amigo – le explique

-Confio en ti Bella, no en él - lo mire molesta

-Es lo mismo – dije

-Esta bien Bella , sobreactúe lo reconozco , mira iré a recoger a Seth y me calmare – dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-Seguro? – pregunte

-Si amor – me beso y se subió al volvo

Llegue a casa y me encontré con Jacob sentado en el sillón, mirándome divertido

-Que te diviértete tanto grandulón? – Pregunte un tanto molesta – No me gustó nada la escenita de afuera, tú no eres tan hosco

-Lo que pasa es que me tenía que imponer como hermano mayor, ya sabes, para que sepa que no estás sola – dijo un poco más serio

-Gracias Jake , pero no era necesario me gustaría que tu y Edward , se llevaran bien – dije

-Claro que si Bells tratare de llevarme bien con él , pero hay algo que no me gusta , no se como que siento que algo oculta , no se – dijo un poco confuso

-Sexto sentido? Venga ya Jacob , Edward es buen no me hará daño – sonreí

-Eso espero , te prometo que tratare de llevarme bien con el – y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-Gracias Jake , y bueno cuéntame como te fue el Seattle – pregunte

-Bien , muy bien diría yo , conocí una chica llamada Leah , es un encanto – dijo con una mirada soñadora , mi amigo estaba enamorado , me coto de Leah , de sus amigo en Seattle y que le habían aceptado en la Universidad de Seattle , aunque era mayor que yo se había tomado un año sabático , en ese momento llego un muy hiperactivo Seth y un más calmado Edward , se sentaron con nosotros , aunque Edward estaba más calmado se sentó junto a mi como marcando el territorio , Jacob y Seth se molestaban y reían , me gustaba estar así , después de unas horas Jacob se fue prometiendo estar más en contacto y ya no perderse.

Los días sin mis papás pasaron ,Edward como prometió se había quedado a dormir conmigo todos los días restantes , hicimos el amor cada una de la noches , nunca me cansaría de estar con Edward.

Alice daría una fiesta por nuestra graduación así que me tenía exhausta , esperaba con ansias graduarme e irme a la universidad con Edward , entre preparativos y exámenes finales pasaron esos dos meses y llego la semana más esperada por nosotros , hoy sería la ceremonia de graduación en el instituto y en la noche tendríamos la fiesta de Alice , mañana seria nuestro baile de graduación , aunque no lo admitiría frente a nadie estaba emocionada porque iria al baile con Edward había esperado tanto estos días , que iban a ser perfectos o eso esperaba

**Hola Chicas**

**Me demore mucho esta vez , pero entre las guardias en el hospital y la universidad no tuve tiempo para subir el capitulo , pero aqui estoy , Que les pareció? Desde este capitulo como que la cosa se pone un poco dramática, el siguiente capitulo sera POV Edward **

**Narraly: Lo siento por dejarte en suspenso , pero aqui esta el capitulo , no dije mucho pero lo bueno se viene en el siguiente :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews , alertas y favoritos **

**Reviews?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , espero no demorar mucho , Gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XI**

**EDWARD POV **

Había llegado el día más esperado, oficialmente había acabado el instituto y me iría a la Universidad, viviría con Bella, que más podía pedir.

Mañana seria la ceremonia de graduación y mi cuñada iba a hacer una fiesta, no nos dejaría tranquilos a ninguno ,así que decidí que hoy sería el mejor momento para darle a Bella su regalo de graduación, tome el volvo y salí para recoger a mi novia, en el camino pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado estos meses , mi constante tensión por el tema de Tania, lo que había llevado a que tuviera ciertas discusiones con Bella , también estaba el amiguito de ella, el tal Jacob, me moría de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, ese chico estaba enamorado de Bella, la miraba diferente aunque ella no se diera cuenta yo si lo hacía, desde la vez que me lo presento en su casa habíamos coincidido muy pocas veces, todo porque yo no quería Bella solo negaba con la cabeza y decía "_Estas equivocado él es como mi hermano, al igual que Emmett, ya verás cuando lo conozcas bien , te caerá mucho mejor" _ no lo dudaba el chico parecía simpático y todo, parecía una versión de Emmett , pero los celos me cegaban

Llegue a casa de mi novia y aparque en el lugar de siempre, toque la puerta y me abrió Seth , ese enano era todo un terremoto ,me saludo y me dejo pasar a la sala donde se encontraban los señores Swan sentado mirando una película, en cuanto me vieron Renee me sonrió y el Jefe Swan, bueno él se puso serio

-Buenas tardes Renee , Jefe Swan – salude

-Hola Edward – dijo Renee

-Edwin – se limitó a decir Charlie , Renee le dio un golpe en el brazo , me causaba gracia eso del cambio de nombre , lo hacía al propósito eso era seguro – Renee no hay necesidad de que me golpees , le hacía una broma , Hola Edward – saludo, Renee se carcajeo

-Seth por que no llamas a tu hermana , Edward siéntate mientras la esperas – dijo

-Gracias – conteste y me senté en el sillón individual a ver la película que estaban viendo, que era una de Disney , seguro idea de Seth, todavía me acuerdo de todas las veces que nos había obligado a ver sus películas animadas junto a él

-BELLAAAAAAAA , EDWARD ESTA AQUIIIIII – grito Seth desde el pie de las escaleras, casi nos rompe los tímpanos

-Seth , que manera de gritar , te dije que subieras – lo reprendió Renee

-Pero mamá la película – protesto

-Nada jovencito, sube a llamar a tu hermana – intervino Charlie

-Todo yo , todo yo – subió protestando Seth , sonreí ese chico tenía carácter y era igual de testarudo que Bella , supongo que eso es de familia. En menos de 5 minutos bajo una radiante Bella

-Edward – dijo feliz de verme y corrió para abrazarme

-Hola muñeca, extrañaste a tu guapo novio a que si? – bromee

-Hola Señor Engreído – dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo – y si te extrañe

-Era una broma , pero nena vine para llevarte a mi casa – dije con una sonrisa

-A tu casa? Paso algo? – pregunto preocupada

-No amor solo quiero darte tu regalo de graduación – dije sonriéndole

-Amor no e gustan las sorpresas y habíamos quedado que nada de regalos, además nos graduamos mañana – esta era mi niña testaruda

-Lo se amor , pero es algo en lo que estuve trabajando últimamente y quiero dártelo , además mañana no tendrás tiempo para nada , ya sabes cómo es Alice – dije

-Claro – dijo aterrada por la idea de la fiesta

-Vamos entonces – dije feliz

-Claro – dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala – Papá , mamá saldremos un rato a dar una vuelta , regreso temprano

-Vayan con cuidado – dijeron al unísono, salimos de su casa y nos subimos al volvo rumbo a mi casa

-Ya quiero ver a Esme – mi niña se llevaba muy bien con mamá, siempre conversaban y hacían algunas cosas como cocinar juntas y eso , sobra decir que mi mamá estaba encantada con ella

-Lo siento amor , no se podrá – me miro confundida – lo que pasa es que mis papas se fueron a Seattle de escapada romántica y de paso traerían a Rosalie para mañana

-Ohhh me alegro por ellos y también porque Rose estará mañana, tiempo que no la veía – habíamos prometido que iríamos a visitarla a Seattle pero no se pudo

-Me alegro que te lleves bien con mi hermana, no es de hacer amigas, suele ser muy hosca a veces – dije

-Rose es un encanto – dijo, así llegamos a mi casa , la ayude a bajar del auto y la lleve de frente a mi estudio , donde estaba uno de mis más preciados tesoros ,mi piano

-Ven nena – dije mientras le señalaba para que se sentara junto a mí – esto lo compuse pensando en ti – dije con una sonrisa y empecé a tocar la nana que le había compuesto, cerré mis ojos y toque la pieza completa , era una canción suave , con esa canción expresaba todo mi amor por ella, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Bella muy sonriente y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-Te gusto amor? – pregunte

-Me encanto Edward, muchas gracias es perfecta – dijo secándose las lagrimas

-De nada amor, esa canción expresa todo lo que te amo – me sonrió y se levantó para besarme, fue un beso largo y dulce

-Amor espera aquí – le dije mientras me levantaba a sacar el CD de la mesita que había allí – mira lo grabe en un CD para que lo escuches cuando quieras y recuerdes todo lo que te amo , comenzamos a besarnos y la cosa fue poniéndose mas caliente , la lleve a mi habitacion y la hice mía una y otra vez , diciéndole muchas veces todo lo que la amaba.

Nuestra graduación y la fiesta de Alice ambos había sido todo un éxito ,estaba feliz de haber terminado por fin el instituto , había llegado muy tarde a mi, la fiesta al ser en casa de Alice Bella se había quedado a dormir allí , hoy tendría un día de chicas en el centro comercial junto con mi hermana, como aguantaban yo solo quería dormir , estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando alguien golpeo muy fuerte la puerta , levante la cabeza asustado y vi que era mi mamá que estaba muy molesta

-Que pasa? – pregunte confundido, mi mamá se molestaba muy pocas veces

-BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE EDWARD – grito mamá, me asusté mucho mas

-Que pasa? Dime mamá – rogué

-PASA QUE ABAJO HAY UNA CHICA QUE DICE SER TU NOVIA Y TIENE UN BEBÉ EN BRAZOS ,QUE SEGÚN ELLA ES TU HIJO – grito

-QUE?! – chille y me levante de la cama – No puede ser cierto mamá

-Baja y aclárame esto , Edward – dijo molesta , baje las gradas siguiendo a mi mamá y si, Tania estaba sentada en el sofá de mi sala , con un pequeño bulto celeste entre los brazos

-Eddie – volteo , en cuanto me escucho llegar ,yo estaba estático

-Tania que haces aquí , que significa todo esto – pregunte confundido, vi las cara de mis papas y estaban completamente decepcionados , supongo que esperaban que no conociera a la chica

-Eddie , lo siento si no te avise antes que íbamos a tener un bebé , pero tenía miedo a como reaccionarias, no tuve el valor para decírtelo el día que despediste de mí en Chicago – lo mire horrorizado – Di algo Edward por favor

-Que mierda quieres que diga Tania cuando vienes con semejante noticia , como mierda quieres que reaccione – grite

-Edward – me regaño mamá

-Eddie por favor, solo quiero que conozcas a tu hijo , míralo – dijo y destapo al bebe, era muy pequeño , blanco su piel parecía de porcelana , su cabello era rizado y rubio , estaba vestido con un conjuntito verde , estaba plácidamente dormido –Quieres cargarlo – pregunto

-Aun no – retrocedí – déjame asimilar las cosas – me miro dolida

-Edward , como es que estas con Bella si tenías novia? – pregunto mamá molesta – No te educamos así Edward

–No mamá yo termine con ella, si no que ella no lo entendió , ahora me sale con esto , no estoy seguro que sea mi hijo, yo siempre me cuide cuando estuve con ella- dije exasperado

-No Edward a mi hijo no le harás ningún examen, el es tuyo tienes que creerme , no permitiré que lo toquen – dijo una muy nerviosa Tania

-MIRA TANIA NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE NO LE HAGA ANALISIS DE ADN AL BEBE , NO DESPUES DE QUE ME OCULTASTE SU EXISTENCIA , TENGO DERECHO A DESCONFIAR – grite, Tania se puso mas nerviosa y quería responder pero papá le corto

-Señorita , puede esperarnos aquí nos gustaría hablar con nuestro hijo a solas – dijo papá

-Claro , Carlisle – dijo Tania mirándome desafiante, salimos rumbo al despacho de papá

-Explicanos Edward – dijo Carlisle muy molesto

-No sé qué paso papá, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, además yo siempre me cuide cuando estuve con ella , además Tania me dijo que también se cuidaba con pastillas – dije frustrado

-Mira tenemos que hacerle un análisis al bebé , si dices eso es mejor salir de dudas- dijo papá

-Pero como Carlisle si ella se opone a hacerlo – dijo mamá

-encontraremos la forma , y si resulta ser tu hijo te harás cargo de él , entendiste – papá me miraba serio – ahora sal y trata bien a Tania a ver si luego termina accediendo y trata bien a ese bebé él no tiene la culpa de nada – asentí y Sali del despacho , escuche a mamá llorar y decir pobre Bella cuando se entere , Dios mi niña , fue lo único que pensé , cuando entre a la sala me sente al lado de Tania , le pedi que me diera al bebé , era tan chiquito y frágil , cuando estuvo en mis brazos me lleno de una paz única , lo miraba embobado ,era hermoso , pero salí de mi ensoñación cuando oi voces en la puerta voltee y me encontré con el mayor de mis miedos ,Rosalie y Bella llegaron de sus compras , Bella miraba a Tania y al bebé confundida , Rosalie echaba se puso roja del coraje , supongo que entendiendo todo

-Bella – dije en un susurro

-Hola Edward , no me presentas – dijo aun confundida, estaba por hacerlo cuando Tania me interrumpio

-Soy Tania la novia de Edward y él es Evan , nuestro hijo – dijo señalando al bebé y con una sonrisa malevola , Bella palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , soltó las bolsas que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo de la casa

**Hola chicas! **

**Otra vez yo aquí, no demore esta vez por que hoy no tuve clases y pude subir el capitulo, Que les pareció?**

**Vanesa Pinilla : Bienvenida a la historia y como veras nuestra Bella sufrirá :( esa Tania es una bruja , actualizo cada tres días o menos como ahora, gracias por el apoyo espero que te siga gustando la historia **

**darky1995: Lo se siempre las dejo es ascuas , pero actualice rápido para que ya no estes asi :D**

**Narraly: aqui tienes el capitulo , espero y te haya gustado , actualizare pronto :D**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy , nos vemos el siguiente capitulo **

**Reviews? **

**Gracias por leerme **

**Bren **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XII**

**BELLA POV**

No se de donde había sacado fuerzas para ir con estas locas al centro comercial después de esa fiesta que me dejo muerta del cansancio , yo solo quería dormir y dormir, pero las razones de Rosalie me convencieron "_Es tu baile de graduación , tienes que estar radiante y dejar a mi hermanito con la boca abierta" _ así que me convenció, compramos vestidos y zapatos muy bonitos, el de Alice era un verde muy bonito , ceñido al cuerpo resaltando así sus curvas , el de Rose era negro con un gran escote , el mío era de color rojo.

Dejamos a Alice en su casa y Rosalie me llevo a la suya porque quería mostrarme unos libros que había comprado, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen con Rose contándome de que Emmett se iría a Seattle a estudiar con ella, Alice y Jasper se irían con nosotros a New Hampshire también estudiarían en Dartmouth, así que no nos alejaríamos de ellos, cuando Rose abrió la puerta nos encontramos a una chica rubia muy hermosa, parecía una modelo y a Edward cargando a un bebé, miraba la escena confundida, Rose se puso roja

-Bella- murmuro Edward

-Hola Edward , no me presentas – dije confundida, tal vez era familiar de ellos , pero cuando Edward iba a hablar, la rubia lo interrumpió

-Soy Tania la novia de Edward y él es Evan , nuestro hijo – dijo señalando al pequeño bebé que dormía en los brazos de Edward y con una sonrisa

Cuando capte lo que dijo Tania mi mundo se vino abajo , salí corriendo de aquella casa quería gritar del dolor pero no pude porque tenía ese grito atorado en la garganta, huía con el corazón devastado y hecho pedazos , huía con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y si huia porque era una maldita cobarde , se que debía quedarme y enfrentarlos pero si me hubiera quedado allí un minuto mas me habría derrumbado frente a ellos.

Quería pensar que aquella mujer mentía y que todo era una broma, pero no ella no mentía, porque al ver los ojos de Edward solo pude encontrar culpabilidad en ellos, corría con una enorme opresión en el pecho y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que tropecé con mis propios pies cayendo de rodillas , fue ahí cuando no pude más y empecé a llorar, enormes gotas se escaparon de mis ojos, tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear algo , creo que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, recogí mis piernas y las abrace con mis brazos.

-Porque Edward , porque – era lo único que decía , aquel chico al que le había entregado todo de mi al que amaba con locura, me había engañado , es que acaso todo lo que viví en estos meses era una maldita mentira, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, todo había sido una maldita mentira, me sentía humillada y utilizado , Edward me había utilizado como distracción mientras su novia estaba en Chicago , embarazada.

Comenzó a llover pero yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, quería desaparecer en ese momento, me recosté y volví a llorar , mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, podía haber sido segundos, minutos u horas , no lo sabía ni me importaba, escuche un auto detenerse frente a mí , no le preste atención seguía sumida en mi dolor

-Señorita se encuentra usted bien – escuche una voz familiar , al no contestar se acercó a mí – Seño… Bella – levante los ojos y me encontré con mi mejor amigo

-Jake – lo abrace y volví a llorar

-Pequeña , que paso? – dijo preocupado

-Tenía razón Jake – me miro confundido – Edward …. – y no pude continuar

-Ya Bells, vamos al auto que te enfermaras – dijo mientras me cargaba y me subía a su auto, me dejo en el asiento copiloto y él se fue a su asiento

-Que ocurrio Bella? Te hizo daño? – pregunto cuando estaba a mi lado

-Me engaño Jacob, el tiene novia y además un bebé – solloce

-Ohhh pequeña , ese malnacido me las va a pagar, esto no se quedara así Bella te lo juro – dijo molesto

-No Jake, déjalo yo solo quiero no volver a verlo jamas , quiero irme de aquí – llore aun mas cuando dije eso

-Entiendo Bells , quieres que te lleve a casa? – dijo preocupado

-No, no quiero que nadie me vea asi , llévame a otro sitio – dije

-Claro iremos a mi casa, pero antes debes de cambiarte estas empapada – dijo mirando mi ropa

-Esta bien vamos – dije y el arranco el auto, no dijo nada en el camino solo me miraba preocupado mientras yo seguía llorando supongo que llegamos a mi casa porque el aparco , levante la vista y vi que estaba poniéndose rojo de la furia

-Jake … - me levante y vi que estaba cerca de mi casa – Que pasa? – pregunte

-Él está allí Bella – lo mire horrorizada no quería verlo , veo su auto estacionado frente a tu casa – Mira por que no vas al asiento trasero , así no te vera – dijo

-claro- dije mientras me bajaba del auto y me subía a la parte de atrás del auto – Toma mis llaves Jacob las necesitaras – dije entregándole mi sarta de llaves- Sube a mi habitación y saca unas mudas de ropa, sabes donde está todo

-Claro Bells – dijo mientras volvía a encender el auto , manejo un poco y se volvió a estacionar , prendió la calefacción antes de bajarse del auto

-Cullen que haces aquí – dijo

-Estoy buscando a Bella – dijo Edward , reprimí mis sollozos cuando escuche su voz – que haces tu aquí?

-Vengo a llevarme unas cosas que deje hace tiempo, las necesito para irme a Seattle – dijo Jacob muy natural

-Pero no hay nadie , como entraras? – pregunto medio burlón

-Soy como de la familia y Charlie me entrego una copia de las llaves – escuche el bufido de Edward – Si me disculpas - dijo Jacob, escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse , Jacob no demoro mucho en salir

-Jacob sabes donde esta Bella – pregunto Edward

-No , porque? – dijo Jacob – Es tu novia deberías de saberlo tu

-No lo sé , discutimos y ella salió corriendo , necesito hablar con ella , no contesta el celular , no está con Alice , no sé dónde puede estar – sonaba preocupado , claro que buen actor era

-Yo no se nada , pero algo si te digo , si la engañaste , le mentiste o algo , ella no te perdonara- dijo Jacob – si fue algo sin importancia ya aparecerá , me tengo que ir

-Espera , si la vez dile que la amo con todo mi corazón – maldito mentiroso , volvi a llorar

-Claro , Adios Edward – dijo Jacob y subio al auto , manejo en silencio hasta su casa, yo no paraba de llorar , cuando llegamos , me ayudo a bajar y me llevo a su habitación para que me duchara y cambiara de ropa , prendi mi celular y encontré llamadas de Edward, Alice, Jasper ,Rose ,Emmett y de mi mamá , a la única que dovolvi la llamada fue a mi mamá , informándole que dormiría en casa de Jacob , escucho mi voz y le dije que le contaria después , no estaba de ánimos para contarle nada, seguro mis amigos sabían y también me mintieron , apague el celular y baje con Jacob , el era mi puerto seguro , me consolaba y me daba palabras de animo , hasta que la dichosa pregunta llego

-Bella que haras? No podras esconderte siempre , mañana es tu baile de graduación tendras que verlo – dijo mientas me miraba

-No ire al baile eso es seguro , no se solo quiero irme – dije mas tranquila

-Vamonos Bella , vamonos a Seattle , alquile un departamento , podremos estar allí y tu empezaras la universidad , nadie sabra que estamos allí – dijo con una sonrisa, pensé en la propuesta, mañana hablaría con Charlie y Renee , les explicaría y me iria a Seattle dejando todo atrás , dejando mi corazón con Edward , iria a tratar de salir a adelante

**Hola Chicas **

**Como veran no quise dejarlas tanto tiempo en ascuas, asi que aqui estoy , tratare de actualizar mañana :D quiero agradecer reviews , alertas y favoritos **

**Volviendo a la historia, Que les parecio?**

**joselinamadera: tienes razon , bienvenido drama :c **

**Narraly: Lo siento por haberte dejado asi , pero aqui esta el capitulo , como veras no tarde en actualizar , queria evitar tu colapso nervio :D , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo **

**vanesa pinilla: Tania es una bruja , lo que dijo lo hizo al proposito , ya veremos si miente o no , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D **

**Bueno sin mas que decir me voy **

**Reviews?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Bren **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**BELLA POV**

Me quede a dormir esa noche en casa de Jacob , mejor dicho trate de dormir porque no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche , pensaba en la decisión que había tomado , porque si , había decidido irme a Seattle con Jacob , mi plan inicial seguía en pie, estudiaría medicina, alquilaría un departamento para vivir , trataría de seguir adelante, no podía dejar que mis sueños se frustraran, me iría en dos días ,así me daría tiempo para arreglar las cosas necesarias .

La noche paso muy lenta para mí , y no había parado de llorar , salí de la cama y tome una ducha, me mire en el espejo , me veía fatal, no le di más vueltas al asunto y camine rumbo al comedor , donde me encontré a Jacob y Billy

-Buenos días- los salude

-Hola pequeña Bells, me alegra verte por aquí otra vez – dijo Billy

-Es bueno estar aquí – dije con una sonrisa, Jacob solo me miraba

-Y bueno cuales son los planes para hoy – Billy era jovial y muy simpático

-Iremos a hablar con mis papás – él me miro confundido – Me iré con Jacob pasado mañana a Seattle, estudiare allá – añadí con una sonrisa nostálgica, Jacob me dedico la más grande y hermosa sonrisa

-Pensé que te irías New Hampshire – dijo confundido

-Hubo un cambio de planes a último momento , por eso quiero hablar con mis padres y arreglar mis cosas – conteste mientras tomaba una taza de café , no tenía más apetito

-Me alegro Bella , les hará bien irse juntos – dijo con una mirada que no supe descifrar, Jacob solo rodo los ojos

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo , aunque Jacob no paraba de enojarme por no tomar más que una taza de café, la verdad no tenía apetito, una vez terminamos nos despedimos de Billy y salimos rumbo a mi casa , felizmente Edward ya no estaba allí, bajamos y entramos , cuando llegue encontré a Seth jugando con mamá , levanto la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro , pero al verme se le borro inmediatamente ,viniendo a mi preocupada , la abrace y me derrumbe le conté todo y ella solo negaba con la cabeza

-Bella deberías hablar con Edward , alguna explicación debe de haber – dijo

-No lo hare mamá, no quiero verlo – me miro seria- por eso veníamos a hablar con ustedes – dije volteando para buscar a Jacob y él estaba conversando con Seth – podrías llamar a papá

-Claro – dijo y subió a buscarlo

-Estas bien Bella- me pregunto Seth

-Si enano, solo me duele la cabeza – le dije y le di un beso en la cabeza – porque no vas a tu habitación, quiero hablar con papá y mamá – hizo un puchero – es cosa de grandes, enano

-Pero solo si Jacob sube conmigo – dijo

-Está bien – dije y mire a Jacob – te llamo después

-Como digas Bella – dijo con una sonrisa – a que no me ganas Seth – dijo mientras corrían a su habitación, mis papás ya estaban allí.

-Bella, que te pasa? – pregunto papá, demonios tan mal aspecto tenia, le conté a grandes rasgos la historia, él estaba molesto quería ir y pegar a Edward

-Lo mato – gritaba

-Basta papá, no harás nada de eso, miren, como les dije no quiero verlo, por eso vine a hablar con ustedes, hay un cambio de planes, me voy pasado mañana a Seattle – me miraban sorprendidos – Me iré con Jacob y estudiare allá , claro también alquilare un departamento

-No Bella – dijo mamá- es muy pronto, estamos en mayo , y la universidad no empieza hasta finales de agosto – se estaba empezando a alterar

-Mira mamá la decisión está tomada, quiero empezar a trabajar y adaptarme a la vida en Seattle , además el tiempo se pasara volando mientras busco departamento y empleo – mamá me miro molesta

-No hay necesidad de que trabajes Bella – dijo mamá

-Mamá tómalo como un adelanto de planes , igual me iba a ir New Hampshire , tómalo por el lado bueno , estaré mas cerca de ustedes – dije

-Oh mi niña te extrañare tanto – dijo y me abrazo – pero respetaremos tu decisión, Verdad Charlie?

-Claro pequeña, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos , donde te quedaras hasta que consigas departamento – pregunto Charlie

-Me quedare en el departamento de Jacob, gracias por el apoyo – dije y los abrace

-Te amamos pequeña, estamos muy orgullosos de ti – dijo papá

-Subire a empacar mis cosas – dije y subí a mi habitación , mamá subió después a ayudarme, el que estaba más triste era Seth , sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas desde que me vio empacar , pero después de explicarle que no me iría muy lejos , se tranquilizó un poco , Jacob se había ido a terminar unas cosas.

El sonido de la puerta me distrajo , mire la hora y eran las 8 , vi por mi ventana y eran mis amigos , mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , también ellos me habrían engañado? No podría verlos , no aun, vi que hablaban con mamá y luego ella los hacia pasar , baje despacio las gradas sin que nadie se diera cuenta , me pare a escuchar lo que hablaban

-Pero Renee quiero verla , hablar con ella por favor – rogaba Alice

-Alice no sabes cuánto lo siento pero ella no está muy bien que digamos, no creo que quiera hablar en ese momento – decía mamá

-Alice tienes que entender – intervino Emmett, asi que decidí salir de mi escondite, ellos me miraron sorprendidos

-Bella – dijeron a la vez, mamá me sonrió

-Hola chicos , que hacen aquí – pregunte seria

-Queríamos verte y convencerte para que vayamos al baile – dijo Alice

-Yo no ire al baile – dije un poco molesta – además no estoy de humor para hablar

-Pero Bella – dijo Rosalie

-Dejémosla , Bella entendemos , solo llámanos si necesitas algo - dijo Emmett

-Claro Em gracias , Adiós chicos – dije y subí a mi habitación , llegue y me tumbe en la cama a llorar , no sé en que momento me quede dormida ,pero me desperté pasado el medio dia, termine de empacar todas mis cosas fui con mamá a comprar un nuevo celular mas moderno según mi mamá, el otro celular se lo regale a Seth, estaba acostada en la cama cuando mamá entro

-Bella , no llores mas, me parte el corazón verte asi, nena tienes 17 años toda una vida por delante para volver a enamorarte – con eso solo llore mas

-Mamá, no creo que pueda hacerlo – trato de interrumpirme – no se como hacerlo , me siento rota , siento que no tengo vida

-Bella amor, tranquila ya pasara nena, todo pasa en esta vida – dijo dándome un beso en la frente- ahora descansa mañana saldrán temprano , trata de descansar bebe – dicho esto y salio, prendi mi ipod y me dormi.

La alarma me despertó temprano,llego Jacob ya con sus cosas en su autos, mis papas le ayudaron a subir mis cosas a mi camioneta, me despedi de ellos , prometiendo que vendrían a visitarme y que regresaría para mi cumpleaños.

-Mamá en mi cuarto deje una carta para Edward , si es que viene dásela por favor – le pedi, sin que escuchara mi papá

- Claro mi amor – dijo mamá

-Esta todo listo , es la hora Bells – dijo Jacob , volví a abrazar y besar a mis papás, me despedi llorando de mi hermanito, lo extrañaría mucho

-Portate bien enano , te amo – le dije mientras le besaba

-Te amo Bells , no me olvides – dijo llorando

-Jamas mi bebé , vendre a verte pronto – dije y sus ojitos azules se iluminaron

Subí a mi camioneta y maneje a Seattle , hoy empezaría una nueva vida , con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban , con el corazón hecho pedazos y con la promesa de que trataría de salir a adelante.

**Hola chicas**

**Como veran actualice rapido :D , espero poder hacerlo hoy en la noche tambien , queria agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos **

**Regresando a la historia , Que les parecio? el siguiente sera POV Edward , y veremos la carta que le dejo Bells **

**vanesa pinilla: Ed cometio un error pero se arrepiente de ello , veremos su punto de vista el siguiente capitulo , Espero que este capitulo te guste tambien :D **

**Narraly: actulice rapidoo :D quiero evitar tus colapsos , espero te guste este capitulo **

**Bueno sin mas que decir , me voy **

**Reviews?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando vi salir a Bella, me altere, ver sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas, me partió el corazón tenía que hablar con ella, explicar lo que pasaba

-Porque mierda dijiste eso Tania, no podías mantener tu maldita boca cerrada – le grite

-Maldita plástica, esta me la pagas – chillo Rosalie, mis papás salieron del despacho

-Que paso? Porque los gritos?- dijo papá

-Lo que pasa es que esta estúpida le dijo a Bella que era la novia de Edward y el bebé su hijo – dijo Rosalie, roja de la rabia

-No dije más que la verdad – le dijo Tania desafiante

-Mira Tania mejor es que te calles, me harte de tus estupideces – le grite molesto, salí de mi casa y tome el volvo, maneje como un loco buscándola, no podía estar lejos, maneje por más de 15 minutos pero ella no estaba, como es que todo se había vuelto en un infierno de la noche a la mañana, como fue eso posible, si hace menos de 24 horas yo estaba feliz con ella

-Bella mi amor, tienes que escucharme, donde estas princesa? – decía mientras manejaba, no la encontré, empezó a llover y fui a su casa, toque la puerta pero al parecer no había nadie , Dios donde estaba mi niña , subí a mi volvo para esperarla , estaba desesperado golpeaba mi cabeza con el volante tenía que explicarle lo que estaba pasando, no iba a permitir que mi niña me dejara , escuche un auto estacionarse tras de mí, salí esperanzado de que fuera ella, pero solo me encontré con Jacob , entro a la casa y salió con una mochila pequeña , no sabía nada de mi niña , llame a todos nuestros amigos preguntando por ella pero no la habían visto , la llame al celular y estaba apagado , regrese tarde a casa , entre directo a mi habitación , no quería hablar con nadie , me acosté y empecé a llorar , lloraba como un bebé , no quería perderla quería tenerla conmigo para explicarle como habían pasado las cosas , Rosalie entro a mi habitación hecha una fiera

-Quiero que saques de aquí a Tania, pero ya - me grito

-Rosalie quiero estar solo – le dije y fue cuando ella me vio

-Edward , todo estará bien solo tiene que explicarle – me dijo

-Ojala y me escuche , mañana volveré a buscarla – dije

-Edward no, déjala- la mire horrorizado- mira mañana nosotros iremos a su casa y hablaremos con ella , dale un tiempo para que piense y asimile las cosas

-La amo Rose no quiero perderla – le dije llorando

-Lo se hermanito ahora lo sé , no quiero sonar pesada pero te lo dije , Tania no traería nada bueno a tu vida – dijo seria

-Hablando de ella, donde esta? Y el bebé? – pregunte

-Tania fue al hotel a traer sus cosas , mamá le dio una habitación, Evan es muy hermoso se quedó con mamá, deberías ir a verlo – me dijo , Rose amaba a los bebés , sería una gran madre algún día

Baje y me encontré a mi mamá alimentando al bebé , me vio e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que me acercara a ella , me acerque y él bebe estaba despierto , era la primera vez que lo veía asi , mire sus ojitos y se notaban que iban a ser claros como los de Tania o los míos

-Hola hermoso – le dije acariciando su sonrosada mejilla

-Es lindo en verdad – dijo mi mamá – Tania dice que tiene 1 mes de nacido

-Oh, quería saberlo , me sentía mal por no saber su edad – dije

-Me imagino , toma – me dijo mientras me pasaba al bebé – haz que eructe

-Que – dije asustado – yo no sé hacerlo

-Pues tienes que aprender – me dijo y me enseño como ponerlo para que eructe tranquilo, después me enseño como cambiar un pañal, al principio estaba asustado , pero mamá decía que mejoraría con el tiempo, Evan era tranquilo casi no lloraba, después de comer y cambiarlo se quedó dormido.

Llego Tania , cenamos en un silencio muy incómodo , Jasper me miraba molesto y Rosalie bueno ella solo miraba a Tania como si quisiera ahorcarla , me disculpe y subí a mi habitación para tratar de dormir, estaba ansioso quería hablar con Bella , quería verla , para pedirle perdón , me arrastraría si fuera necesario, pensando en eso me dormí

Me desperté temprano , había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida , me despertaba sobresaltado porque toda la noche había tenido pesadillas , el día paso rápido , interactúe con Evan todo el tiempo e ignore a Tania, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella , aún estaba molesto por lo que le dijo a Bella.

Hoy sería el baile de graduación ,así que mis hermanos y yo salimos de mi casa arreglados para el baile , esperaba que Bella quisiera acompañarme, antes de salir, Tania me jalo del brazo molesta

-Donde demonios vas? – me dijo

-Iré a mi baile de graduación – me molestaba que tratara de controlarme

-Y me dejaras aquí sola con el bebé , además tu novia soy yo no la insignificante esa que vino ayer, me tienes que llevar a mí – chillo

-Basta Tania , no iré contigo a ninguna parte , entiende tú no eres mi novia, demonios solo eres la madre de mi bebe , además no estás sola mis papas están aquí para ayudarte con Evan – dije molesto – y que sea la última vez que le dices insignificante a Bella , me oíste

-Te arrepentirás de todo esto Edward Cullen , juro que te arrepentirás – chillo y subió a su habitación , no le preste atención , estaba ansioso porque iríamos a ver a Bella .

Mis hermanos se subieron a mi volvo y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de mi niña , allí nos encontraríamos con Alice y Emmett , maneje lo más rápido posible, llegamos y nos encontramos con los chicos , me convencieron para que me quedara en el auto

-Edward , vemos como esta Bella primero y te llamaremos – había dicho mi hermana y aquí estaba yo como un loco caminando alrededor de mi auto , entonces vi salir a todos los chicos, mi hermana y mi cuñada estaban con cara muy triste

-Que paso? Ya puedo entrar a hablar con Bella? – pregunte sin respirar

-No Edward , ella no quiere hablar con nadie – dijo Alice – la vi tan mal , parece otra , Dios parece que no tuviera vida , parecía que hubiera llorado todo el día , tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras enormes – dijo Alice totalmente triste

-La vi tan rota , ojala y se recupere pronto – dijo Emmett – no creo que este así por una simple discusión, que paso Edward? – Emmett no sabía nada , solo le habíamos dicho que fue una discusión simple

-Emmett, osito tienes que prometerme que estarás tranquilo cuando te lo cuente – dijo Rosalie

-Porque se supone que debería de estar tranquilo – Emmett estaba totalmente confundido

-Porque sabemos cuan sobreprotector eres con Bella , la quieres como tu hermana y no sabemos cómo te tomaras esto – dijo Alice

-Ya suéltenlo – dijo impaciente, le conté la verdad, estaba furioso

-Eres un maldito hijo de …- grito – Aggg Esme no se merece que la insulte , Eres un maldito bastardo , cómo pudiste

-Emmett, cálmate – pidió Jasper

-Que me calme? Debería matar a este malnacido– grito – ahora entiendo porque Bella estaba así , la destruiste maldito

-Emmett , yo no quería enserio , yo la amo – dije y me puse a llorar.

Me sentía el tipo más miserable , me odiaba por hacerla sufrir tanto , se supone que yo debía de cuidarla y protegerla , no de hacerle llorar y sufrir así, me odiaba tanto

-Creen que pueda hablar con ella? – pregunte esperanzado

-No lo creo – dijo Jasper – dale tiempo, ahora vamos a casa - No teníamos ánimos para ir al baile así que cada uno se fue a su casa.

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía igual de desesperado de hablar con ella, no dormí nada durante la noche , pero logre conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, me desperté pasado el mediodía , fui a ver a Evan que estaba con mi mamá

-Buenos días mamá – salude – Hola peque – dije a mi hijo

-Buenos días , toma – dijo mientras me entregaba al bebé- Iré a traer su biberón

-Claro – dije mientras recibía a mi hijo y mamá iba a la cocina , regreso con un biberón y me lo dio

-Donde esta Tania – pregunte mientras alimentaba a mi hijo

-Salió desde la mañana, me pidió que cuidara a Evan , no me dijo mas – contesto con una mueca

-Ojala y se largue para no volver, arruino mi vida – dije molesto

-No digas eso , que si se va se llevara al bebe- dijo mientras lo acariciaba , este enano se había robado el corazón de todos , en tan poco tiempo – además ella no arruino tu vida , lo hiciste tu solo con tus mentiras

-Basta mamá, no estoy de humor – conteste – puedes cuidarlo iré a casa de Bella necesito hablar con ella – dije mientras le devolvía a Evan que había terminado de comer y estaba completamente despierto

-Claro , vamos donde el abuelo – dijo haciéndole gestos, salí de casa y tome el volvo rumbo a la casa de Bella, necesitaba hablar con ella, llegue rápido ,estaba muy ansioso , toque la puerta y me abrió Seth

-Hola enano – le salude

-Hola Edward – dijo con una sonrisa – vienes a ver a mi hermana?

-Si peque , necesito hablar con ella , puedes llamarle – conteste

- Mi hermana no está – lo mire confundido – se fue con …. – iba a decirme donde se había ido pero Renee lo interrumpió

-Quien es Seth – dijo asomándose

-Es Edward, quiere ver a Bells pero le decía que no estaba - dijo

-Ve a tu habitación, yo hablare con él – dicho esto Seth , se despidió de mi con la mano y salió corriendo – Hola Edward – saludo Renee

-Renee , como estas – salude – venía a ver a Bella

-Ella no está Edward , se fue hoy temprano – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero porque? – aunque esa pregunta era estúpida igual la hice, sabía perfectamente por que se había ido , por mi maldita culpa

-Lo sé todo Edward , mi niña estaba tan triste, creo que fue lo mejor para ella – dijo

-Pero yo quería explicarle , hablar con ella pedirle perdón – dije desesperado – donde esta Renee , donde se fue

-No puedo decírtelo , pero ella me dejo algo para ti – dijo mientras alzaba un sobre de la mesa – Es para ti , solo me dejo eso

-Gracias Renee – dije – Creo que mejor me voy

-Adiós Edward, cuídate – dijo y Salí de la casa de los Swan, subí a mi auto y maneje como loco y me detuve en el sendero que conducía a nuestro prado , corrí para llegar y cuando lo hice , saque la carta de mi casaca , en el sobre solo decía mi nombre lo abrí y pude oler su perfume

_Edward _

_Quiero decirte que he vivido a tu lado los momentos maravillosos de toda mi vida , pudimos entregarnos sonrisas, felicidad, ternura y tantas cosas más que estarán siempre en mi memoria y en mi corazón. _

_Jamás me arrepentiré de todo lo vivido, pero me pregunto Porque jugaste y me utilizaste de esta manera? Porque yo? De todas las chicas en Forks porque decidiste hacerme daño a mí? _

_Mi único error fue amarte, entregarme por completo a ti en cuerpo y alma, creyendo en tus promesas, donde me prometías amor eterno y yo simplemente confié en ti , ahora se que todo fue una mentira, un juego tuyo _

_Te amo tanto, que me la jugué todo por ti como nunca lo había hecho por nadie, te entregué mi amor incondicional y solo obtuve de ti la respuesta de tu engaño. Tal vez nunca entenderás cuanto te amo, porque no me amas , para ti solo fui un juego una distracción, te dejo libre Edward, aunque ahora entendí que nunca fuiste mío , pero igual te dejo libre._

_Esta despedida me está llenando de dolor, destrozando aún más mi corazón, siento que no tengo vida , te llevaste todo Edward me dejaste totalmente vacía, sé que serás feliz aunque no junto a mí._

_Cuando leas esta carta estarás preguntándote dónde estoy? Pero yo estaré en algún lugar muy lejos de ti , solo quiero pedirte un último favor, no me busques , te conozco que sé que lo harás porque el cargo de conciencia no te dejara tranquilo, pero por favor no me busques, necesito tiempo para sanar , para recuperar los pedazos que quedan de mí , necesito tiempo para perdonar,_

_Te deseo la mayor de las suertes, espero que tu relación con ella dure y que sean muy felices con ese bebé, serás un gran padre, de eso no tengas la menor duda._

_Me despido de tus besos, tus abrazos y de todas tus caricias, no porque yo quiera... simplemente porque tú así lo quisiste. _

_Te amo _

_Bella _

Arruge la carta , abrace mis pernas y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho , llore por todo el daño que le había causado, llore por que el amor de mi vida se había marchado

**Hola chicas**

**Quise actualizar antes de irme a dormir, asi que aqui estoy :D **

**Volviendo a la historia Que les parecio? **

**yasmin-cullen : bienvenida a la historia, espero que te siga gustando :D**

**vanesa pinilla: Vanee si nuestra Bells se fue ;-; si habrá final feliz , no me gusta mucho los finales trágicos, pero eso si ella no se lo pondrá fácil , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo ;)**

**Marianacs: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo , todas esperamos que el bebe no sea de Edward, pero veremos que pasa**

**Narraly : sabremos que pasa con Tania y Evan en dos capitulos mas, espero :D**

**Bueno espero que a todas les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos :D**

**Sin mas que decir , me voy actualizare pronto**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Bren**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XV**

**EDWARD POV **

Más de un mes ha pasado desde que leí su carta en nuestro prado, la había perdido, había perdido a mi niña por estúpido, por mentiroso, me arrepiento tanto de haberle ocultado las cosas.

Iba a su casa para preguntar dónde estaba, pero nada, no me decían nada, en una ocasión Charlie quiso pegarme me acusaba de haber destruido a su niña, no tenía más que la razón, trate de hablar con Seth pero sus padres y la misma Bella le habían prohibido decirme su paradero, hasta había cambiado su número de celular, me sentía tan frustrado.

Mis amigos y hermanos estaban molestos conmigo casi no me hablaban, Emmett era el que más molesto estaba, era muy sobreprotector con Bella al igual que con Alice, así que la idea de que su otra hermanita había desaparecido lo tenía de muy mal humor, mis padres entendían la situación y solo me consolaban.

Mi única esperanza era que a finales de agosto la vería, tenía que ir a la universidad, estaba casi seguro que no dejaría la universidad , era algo que ella anhelaba tanto , esa era la única esperanza que hacia mantenerme en pie.

Con respecto a Tania las cosas estaban peor que antes, sus padres vinieron hace una semana a exigir que me case con ella, eso era algo que jamás haría, estaba buscando la forma de convencerla para que autorice la prueba de ADN, porque no había forma de hacerlo si Tania se negaba, por otro lado Evan estaba creciendo muy hermoso, estar con él me llenaba de paz , mamá era la que lo criaba porque Tania no quería hacerlo, buscaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse de él, a veces pensaba que no lo quería.

Era miércoles, había amanecido despejado y con un buen clima, así que decidí llevar a Evan al parque , necesitaba salir y tomar aire fresco , Tania se había ido a Seattle a despachar a sus insoportables padres y como ella no estaba aproveche para salir porque cuando ella estaba siempre quería estar pegada a mí , como odiaba eso.

Vestí a mi hijo con un enterizo azul, aliste su maletín con las cosas necesarias, biberones y pañales, subimos a mi volvo y maneje rumbo al parque , cuando llegamos él estaba despierto tratando de mirar a su alrededor, para tener casi tres meses era muy despierto y activo, lo puse en su cochecito y lo lleve hasta una bancas que había allí , me senté y lo saque , estaba totalmente distraído que no me fije que alguien se sentó a mi lado

-Renee – dije cuando me di cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado

-Hola Edward – saludo amable – de paseo?

-Sí, lo traje un rato para distraernos y usted – pregunte curioso

-Traje a Seth un rato , estaba aburrido en casa y estaba haciendo de la suyas- dijo- es muy hermoso tu bebé, como se llama?

-Me imagino ese enano tiene mucha pila –dije riendo - Gracias y se llama Evan – Como esta Renee? – conteste

-Más o menos , extraño mucho a mi niña, mi casa no es la misma sin ella – contesto melancólica

-Yo lo siento tanto Renee, sé que todo es mi culpa – dije desesperado y poniendo al bebe en el cochecito – Como esta ella?

- El otro día llamo a casa y no se le escucha bien, cada vez la escucho más decaída y deprimida – dijo al borde del llanto – Porque Edward? Porque la dañaste tanto?

-Yo no quería Renee, yo la amo, sé que no me crees pero de verdad la amo , solo quiero saber dónde está, para hablar con ella y explicarle – rogué desesperado

-No puedo decirte donde está, ella no quiere, prácticamente nos prohibió decir a alguien donde está, ya sabes lo terca que es – dijo

-Lo sé pero yo necesito hablar con ella, necesito verla, siento que muero cada día – confesé

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento, pero quiero darte un consejo – la mire expectante – ya no la busques, deja que ella sane sus heridas y que rehaga su vida, tú ya tienes la tuya junto con tu novia y tu hijo , no la dañes mas

-Pero Renee, la amo con todo mi ser, como me pide eso – estaba desesperado

-Es la verdad, qué futuro le darías? Tú tienes ya tu familia ellos son tu prioridad ahora, mi hija necesita estar con un chico que la ame y la valore de verdad – en ese momento llego corriendo Seth

-Hola Edward – saludo – mira mami tiene un bebé – dijo asomándose al cochecito y haciéndole gestos a Evan – es bonito, quiero un hermanito mami – me reí este enano era único y Renee se tenso

-Ohh eso no creo que sea posible Seth – hizo un puchero – veremos qué podemos hacer

-Es que quiero tener con quien jugar – rogo – Por favor mami o le decimos a Edward que nos regale a ese bebe

-No creo que nos pueda regalar al bebé, lo extrañarían mucho en su casa – Seth hizo un puchero y empezó a hacer un berrinche –Basta Seth, hora de irse a casa, adiós Edward cuídate y piensa en lo que te dije – dijo mientras se levantaba, me quede pensando, no me rendiría buscaría la forma de estar con ella.

Estuve un rato más en el parque y regrese a casa no quería que Evan se enfermara aun era chiquito y no quería abusar, cuando entre a casa me encontré a una Tania muy furiosa

-Donde demonios estabas, porque te llévate a Evan sin consultarme – grito

-Puedes tranquilizarte, lo saque un rato al parque – conteste tranquilo

-Eso lo sé , te vi con la mamá de esa mujerzuela – volvió a gritar

-Me canse Tania que sea la última vez que llamas mujerzuela a Bella, además como que me viste? Y como sabes que ella era la mamá de Bella? – conteste furioso

-Se muchas cosas Edward no me subestimes, seguro te mando a su madre para que te busque , claro no entiende que tú tienes novia y un hijo , como no quieres que le diga mujerzuela – me alteraba esta mujer, no quedaba ni rastro de la chica que había dejado en Chicago

-No sé cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no eres mi novia , entiéndelo Tania –dije

-Claro que soy tu novia, la madre de tu hijo y muy pronto tu esposa – me dijo desafiante, la mire horrorizado

-Pero de que mierda estás hablando, yo no me casare contigo – dije

-Sí que lo harás Eddie, mis padres quieren que nos casemos, no quiero defraudarlos , así que nos casaremos – dio con una sonrisa, como pudo pasar de estar enojada a estar feliz , seria bipolar?

-Me importa un demonio lo que quieran tus papás, además aún faltan cosas como por ejemplo hacerle el exámenes de ADN a Evan – conteste

-Hare lo que quieras Edward, pero solo casémonos, no quiero defraudar más a mis padres- lo pensé bien y me convenía hacer ese trato con Tania, antes de la boda podría pedirle que firmara la autorización para el ADN de Evan.

-Está bien Tania , nos casaremos – acepte entre dientes

-Soy tan feliz Eddie- chillo – pero y el anillo?

-Mañana te doy dinero y te lo vas a comparar tu – quería protestar pero le corte – no Tania no estoy de humor para esas cosas, me quedare en casa con Evan – dije no estaba feliz con la boda , solo era para que ella autorizara la prueba de ADN

-Esta bien- dijo

-Ire a acostar a Evan , necesita dormir – dije y subi al bebé a mi habitacion , no me gustaba estar con Tania, recién me estaba dando cuenta de la clase persona que era

Al dia siguiente Tania se fue temprano para comprar el anillo , yo me quede en casa con Evan , no quería que mamá lo cuidara hoy ella merecia descansar, Tania regreso muy tarde , estaba radiante supongo que por el matrimonia si que no le di importancia, ni siquiera miro al bebé, que clase de madre era? No la soportaba

Mis papas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando Tania les dijo que me casaria con ella, yo les di una mirada dándoles a entender que les explicaría luego, cuando lo hice estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea

Otra semana paso ya había convencido a Tania para que me firmara los papeles de autorización , fue con engaños pero lo bueno es que había firmado , estaba tranquilo jugando con Evn cuando sono mi celular, era Alice que raro que me llamara

-Alice – dije como saludo

-Edward, Bella esta en Forks- en ese momento mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y mi corazón latia como loco

-Co.. como sabes – genial Edward ahora eres tartamudo

-La vi entrando a su casa hoy , asi que deja de hablar y ve lo mas rápido posible – me dijo y colgó, busque a mi mamá y le entregue a Evan , estaba radiante y feliz , mi oportunidad había llegado hoy hablaría con mi pequeña.

Subi al volvo y maneje como loco, creo que había hecho el trayecto en la mitad del tiempo normal no me importaba quería verla , llegue a su casa y me abrió Seth, felizmente no quería toprame con los señores Swan

-Hola Seth – salude

-Hola Edward , traes al bebé – pregunto ilusionado

-Lo siento esta vez no lo traje – me miro triste- pero lo traeré la próxima – se le ilumino los ojos – pero esta vez quiero ver a tu hermana

-Ohh ella está arriba, no quería venir prácticamente mis papás la obligaron, ojala y se alegre de verte – en ese momento ella bajo , estaba delgada, pálida y ojerosa ,se veía triste ya no tenia ese brillo en los ojos , era un monstruo por haberle hecho esto

-Edward – susurro y me miro sorprendida

**Hola chicas **

**Se que demore mucho esta vez pero ya saben la universidad , pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero actualizar mas seguido desde hoy**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews , alertas y favoritos **

**Narraly: Esta vez si te deje con el colapso mucho tiempo, pero no lo hare mas por que ya acaba el semestre en la universidad y actualizare mas seguido :D**

**yasmin-cullen: Se encontrarooon :D veremos que pasa entonces , Le haran el examen de ADN a Evan eso si es seguro asi que no estaremos mas con ese problema , un besazo para ti tambien **

**Janalez: Hola y bienvenida a la historia :D como veras ellos hablaran asi que tranquila , con respecto a las actualizaciones lo hago cada dos o tres dias , espero y te siga gustando la historia :D**

**vanesa pinilla: Vane espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien , te aseguro que no estra con Jacob el tiene novia asi que estate tranquila , un abrazoo **

**Bueno Regresando a la historia, que les parecio? **

**Reviews? **

**Sin mas que decir me voy , actualizare pronto se los prometo **

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , garcias por leerme **

**Un abrazo **

**Bren**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**BELLA POV **

Un mes ha pasado ya desde que me mude a Seattle, me sentía rota y vacía, trataba de salir adelante pero no podía.

A la semana de haber llegado conseguí un departamento en un lugar muy tranquilo, se encontraba a 30 minutos de la universidad al norte de Seattle , amaba mi departamento , estaba en el cuarto piso , tenía tres habitaciones , tres baños , la sala era grande y mi cocina era hermosa como a mí me gustaba.

Lo único que faltaba era encontrar un buen trabajo, mis padres decían que no era necesario que trabaje pues mi abuela Marie me había dejado una muy buen cantidad de dinero y mis padres tenían una cuenta a mi nombre donde depositaban mensualmente una cantidad de dinero desde el día que cumplí un año de vida hasta el día de hoy, esa había sido idea de mi madre, por eso decían que no era necesario que trabaje pero yo sentía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba despejarme.

Estas últimas semanas no había salido de mi departamento me la pasaba llorando, no comía y había perdido peso , Jacob decía que parecía un zombie , estaba pálida y ojerosa , mi amigo siempre estaba insistiendo por que saliera y caminara un poco , pero yo no lo escuchaba.

Los recuerdos se habían vuelto mis peores enemigos, no podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba todas las veces que había estado con Edward, sus caricias, sus besos, todo aquello que no volvería a sentir.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta, me levante perezosamente del sillón, al abrir me encontré con la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo y la de una chica

-Bells – dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Jake, me extrañaste verdad? Pero si apenas nos vimos hace dos días grandulón – le dije sonriendo un poco

-Te extraño enana, extraño a mi mejor amiga – dijo y entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras

-También yo Jake , también yo – dije – pero que mal educada pasen – entraron y cuando estaban sentados Jake hablo

-Bells quiero presentarte a Leah, mi novia – dijo sonriendo y con brillo en los ojos

-Un gusto conocerte por fin Bella – dijo Leah amablemente, mientras se levantaba para darme un abrazo

-El gusto es mío, tenía ganas de conocerte – dije sonriendo, empezamos a conversar esa chica me caía muy bien era alegre e hiperactiva me hacía recordar un poco a Alice, lo que más me gustaba es que tenía carácter mucho carácter y controlaba muy bien a Jacob. Se quedaron hasta pasada la tarde

-Bella quiero pedirte un favor – me dijo cuando estaban por irse

-Dime Leah – dije con una sonrisa

-No sé si podrías acompañarme al Baby Shower de mi hermana, por favor – rogo

-Claro – dije – me hará bien salir

-Que bien – dijo feliz – será este viernes, te parece si mañana vamos a comprar los regalos, la verdad no tengo ni idea de que necesita un bebé

-No te preocupes mañana vamos, se algo de bebés, tengo un hermano menor – dije sonriendo melancólicamente recordando a mi hermanito

-Genial entonces mañana paso a recogerte – dijo – Adiós Bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Leah, nos vemos – dije

-Y de mí no te despedirás, mira cómo eres – dijo Jacob haciéndose el dramático

-Adiós Jake – le dije

-Adiós Bells, me alegro de que hayas decidido salir por fin – me miro serio

-Tengo que salir adelante – dije, él me sonrió y salió de casa, tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir temprano, últimamente me sentía cansada, entre a bañarme y luego me dormí.

Al día siguiente Leah vino a las 11 a mi casa, salimos rumbo al centro comercial, me contaba anécdotas de Jacob y sobre sus amigos, quería conocer a esa pandilla, cuando llegamos al centro nos dirigimos a una tienda de bebes, compramos las cosas que creíamos necesitaría la nueva mamá, estaba que me moría de hambre, será porque no había comido bien últimamente

-Bella tenemos que regresar, me olvide la factura – dijo

-Qué te parece si yo te espero aquí- le dije con un mohín

.Claro vuelvo enseguida – dijo y regreso a la dichosa tienda, estaba totalmente distraída cuando sentí que alguien se me acerco

-Eres Isabella no? – dijo una voz femenina, voltee y me encontré con la novia de Edward

-Si – dije cortante

-No sé si te acuerdas de mi soy Tania, la NOVIA de Edward – había enfatizado muy bien la palabra novia

-Si lo sé – le dije

-Pues no parece niñita, porque sigues buscando a mi prometido – esperen dijo prometido

-Yo no he buscado a nadie, así que déjame en paz – dije y empecé a caminar, me jalo del brazo

-Mira niñita sé que lo sigues buscando incluso lo haces buscar con tu madre, que clase de mujerzuela eres, no respetas a un hombre comprometido y con un hijo – esta no tenía por qué insultarme

-Mira yo no he buscado nadie, allá tú si me crees o no, y menos a tu prometido – dije con voz irónica, quería creer que era todo una mentira de ella – quien te crees para insultarme

-No me crees, pues si es mi prometido mira- dijo levantando la mano izquierda para mostrarme su gran y hermoso anillo – nos casaremos lo más pronto posible

-Pues me parece muy bien, a mi déjame en paz – le dije

-Espero que te mantengas alejada de él , porque si no lo haces lo que menos tendrás será paz – me dijo con voz mordaz

-Me estas amenazando – dije molesta

-Tómalo como quieras no me importa, como pudiste ser tan tonta y creer que Edward te amaba, es obvio que no, el me ama a mí y solamente a mí, tú no eres nadie solo mírate

-Vete a la mierda Tania y a mi déjame en paz – empezaba a odiar a esta mujer

-Nos vamos Bella – dijo Leah, bendito sea el momento que llego– Quien es ella? – pregunto mirando a la oxigenada esa

-Nadie, vamos – dije y nos fuimos de allí, el hambre se me había ido, por segunda vez sentí mi corazón quebrarse, Edward se casaría ahora si lo había perdido para siempre, Leah me llevo a un restaurant pero no tenía apetito, me dedique a jugar con mi comida

-Bella come un poco, estas bien?- pregunto

-Si Leah no te preocupes, solo me quiero ir a casa – dije

-Puedes confiar en mi Bella, sé que algo paso Jacob está muy preocupado por ti – me dijo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme así que le conté todo, ella solo me miraba y asentía

-Bueno que puedo decirte, es un maldito bastardo – dijo cuando termine de hablar

-Lo se, pero a pesar de todo lo amo y lo extraño tanto – dije llorando

-Me imagino Bella, pero tienes que tratar de olvidarte de él, no me merece todas tus lágrimas – me dijo, yo asentí y dejamos el tema allí.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento volví a derrumbarme, no me podía hacerme la idea de que él se casaría, no quería creerlo pensaba que era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla , pero la realidad me golpeo muy fuerte el a tenia una familia y yo no era nadie en su vida

La semana paso, fui al dichoso Baby Shower de la hermana de Leah, una chica muy simpática y graciosa , mis padres me llamaron para pedirme que vaya a Forks, al principio fue para pedirme pero al ver que no quería ir me obligaron, iría con Jacob y Leah , mi amigo quería presentar a su novia formalmente .

Llegue a Forks para el mediodía, Jacob me dejo en mi casa y se fue, toque la puerta y me abrió mi mamá

-Bella- grito emocionada-pero que te paso hija

-Hola mamá, gracias por decir que estoy horrible – dije sarcástica

-No es eso, solo que te veo muy pálida, te sientes bien – pregunte

-Si mamá estoy bien – mentí – solo que un poco triste- pero que gran mentirosa era, un poco triste, esa era la mayor de las mentiras, estaba demasiado triste

-Sé que todo esto te supero amor – me dijo mientras me nos sentábamos en la sala- pero pasara amor, pasara

-Eso espero – dije – y bueno papá y Seth- decidí cambiar de tema

-Fueron un rato a la comisaria a dejar unos papeles- dijo, escuchamos la puerta abrirse – aquí están

-MAMÁ LLEGAMOOOOOOOOOS – grito Seth, mamá solo negó con la cabeza

-No hay necesidad de gritar enano, casi me dejas sorda – le dije riendo

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – volvió a gritar y corrió a abrazarme –te extrañe mucho

-También yo mi vida- dije mientras le daba muchos besos

-Y para papá no hay un abrazo – me dijo con fingido enojo mi papá

-Papi – dije mientras lo abrazada

-Pequeña Bells, como estas? – me dijo estudiándome con la mirada

-Más o menos – dije, me sonrió y fuimos a la sala, Seth solo quería acaparar mi atención, quería que jugáramos que lo llevara al parque en fin, me quería solo para el

-Enano me quedare unos días más, no te preocupes, ahora estoy cansada quiero dormir un poco – le dije

-Claro sube a tu habitación hija – me dijo mamá- te llamare para cenar – dicho esto subí a mi habitación, cuando entre muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y me puse a llorar, recordé la veces que habíamos estado acá jugando o solo perdiendo el tiempo, los días que se había quedado a dormir, las veces que habíamos hecho el amor, como lo extrañaba, encontré el CD que me entrego donde estaba grabada la canción que me compuso, llore como un bebé, preguntándome porque

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero sentí que alguien me movía, me desperté

-Pequeña es hora de cenar- era mi mamá

-No tengo hambre-me miro mal- enserio mamá estoy bien así no tengo hambre

-Tienes que comer señorita, así que abajo – ordeno, baje y me encontré con mi familia comí muy poco pero comí para alegría de mi mamá, subí temprano a dormir, tenía demasiado sueño y eso que había dormido toda la tarde, no le di mayor importancia

A la mañana siguiente, mi mamá subió a despertarme para desayunar, baje pero mi estómago estaba revuelto, no toleraba nada

-debes de comer Bella – me enojo papá

-No sé qué me pasa mi estómago esta revuelto- les dije debe de ser porque cene anoche

-Me imagino que sí , toma solo un jugo entonces – me dijo mamá

-Bells tu madre y yo tenemos que ir un rato a Port Ángeles a recoger unas cosas, quieres venir con nosotros o te quedaras – dijo papa

-Me quedare no quiero viajar – me sentía mal, si viajaba terminaría vomitando

-Está bien, Seth te quedaras? – le pregunto

-Me quiero quedar con Bella, claro si ella quiere - me dijo con sus ojos de cachorrito a medio morir

-Sabes que siempre quiero estar contigo, quedémonos- le dije riendo

-Genial, vamos al parque un rato me compras un helado y regresamos a ver películas – me dijo soñador

-Claro enano- le dije, terminamos de desayunar y mis papas se fueron , mamá me dejo su auto por que el mío se había quedado en Seattle, subí a cambiarme y fuimos al parque, le compre su tan preciado helado a Seth y nos sentamos , él no se movía de mi lado

-Ojala y venga Edward hoy – me tense cuando escuche su nombre

-Qué? – le pregunte

-Dije que ojala y venga Edward hoy al parque – me dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Cuando lo viste? – tenía miedo de encontrármelo hoy

-Hace unos días, vinimos con mamá y él estaba aquí , sabes tiene un bebé – dijo feliz

-Vino con su bebé – pregunte

-Que si Bells estas sorda?- pregunto

-Un poco – dije sonriendo

-Te creo, sabes que tiene un bebé? – pregunto

-Me entere hace poco, nunca vi al bebé, cómo es? – le pregunte, suena estúpido pero tenía curiosidad

-Debiste decirme que tenía un hermanito – lo mire con una ceja arqueada – es muy bonito, es rubio mucho más que yo, tiene el cabello muy desordenado, ojos azules , es blanco como Edward y muy pero muuuuy chiquito – dijo haciendo gestos con su mano

-Me imagino que es chiquito- me ponía a pensar en el bebé seguro era tan guapo como su padre

-Bells porque no me dijiste que tenía un hermano, me gustaría ir a jugar con él, sabes quiero tener un hermanito – me dijo soñador

-Seth él no es su hermano, ese bebé es su hijo – no era fácil explicarle esto

-Pero solo los esposos tienen bebes – dijo confundido

-No solo los esposos también los novios – le explicaba

-Pero tú eres su novia, ese bebé es tu bebé- que difícil era esto

-No Seth, ese bebé no es mío, tiene otra mamá, además Edward ya no es mi novio – abrió su boquita formando una perfecta "O"

-Yo pensé que sí, pero puedo hablarle normal – pregunto

-Claro enano, no hay problema, él es incluso mi amigo – mentí

-Ah bueno, el otro día le dije que me regalara a su bebe- me reí – quiero un hermanito

-Ohh enano, eso tienes que hablarlo con papa y con mama, con respecto a que Edward te regale al bebe, lo dudo mucho – dije riendo termino su helado y regresamos a casa, me sentía cansada, demonios tendría que ir al hospital cuando regrese a Seattle, llegamos a casa y fui a mi habitación a descansar un rato, Seth se había quedado en la sala jugando

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, y Seth hablaba con alguien decidí bajar y allí estaba él

-Edward – dije en un susurro

-Hola Bella – dijo

-Que quieres – le dije un poco hosca

-Solo quiero hablar contigo pequeña, por favor – dijo

-No me digas pequeña- proteste- Seth sube a tu habitación

-Pero Bella, estoy viendo la televisión- rogo

-Entonces ve a la habitación de mamá y papá – le dije molesta

-Está bien – y subió , cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse

-Bella quiero pedirte perdón y decirte que te amo – casi rogo, claro que buen actor

-Mira Edward si no vas a decir más que mentiras te voy a pedir que te vayas – le dije

-No Bella no es mentira te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor perdóname – rogo

-Me amas, me amas tanto que tienes una novia, perdón ya no es tu novia ahora es tu prometida, y un hijo, así me amas Edward – casi grite, quería llorar

-Te amo Bella, déjame explicarte – rogo

-Que me vas a explicar Edward, me vas a decir que ella te engaño que no sabías que estaba embarazada , que no es tu novia , que el bebé no es tuyo – grite y empecé a llorar

-Bella es verdad yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, cuando me fui de Chicago ella no me dijo nada, yo pensé que había terminado con ella pero parece que no lo entendió – dijo desesperado

-Cuando terminaste con ella, fue antes o después de estar conmigo- pregunte llorando

-Yo termine con ella cuando estuve contigo – llore más – lo siento Bella , te amo por favor perdóname

-Sabes que odio las mentiras, que es lo único que no perdono, ahora entiendo todo querías entretenerte con la chica del pueblo mientras tu novia estaba en otro estado, dime eso querías – grite

-No Bella jamás quise dañarte , te amo mi amor por favor perdóname – me abrazo y lo empuje

-Pero me dañaste, vete Edward, ya nos dijimos todo, no quiero volver a verte – le dije

-Amor por favor – me dijo llorando

-Vete – dije mientras le abría la puerta

-Nunca olvides que te amo – me dijo antes de irse, cerré la puerta y caí de rodillas llorando lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi vida , quería correr y abrazarlo decirle que también lo amaba, que le perdonaba todo y olvidáramos el pasado, pero no podía, no podía perdonarlo

**Hola chicas **

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, les dije que actulizaria pronto y aqui estoy :D**

**yasmin-cullen: En el siguiente capitulo veremos si es o no su hijo, Edward no hae bien las cosas definitivamente, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso **

**Narraly: Aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero y te haya gustado :D**

**Regresando a la historia les gusto? Reviews?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leerme **

**Besos **

**Bren **


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XVII**

**BELLA POV**

No sé cómo ni en que momento llegue a mi habitación pero seguía llorando, no podía calmarme había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía quiénes estaban junto a mí solo escuchaba voces y llanto

-Bella por favor – decía Alice y ella en que momento llego

-Debemos de llevarla al hospital – decía Jasper, escuche a mi hermanito llorar, y fue lo que me trajo a la realidad

-Estoy bien- dije entre sollozos – Que hacen ustedes aquí – ellos me miraron aliviados supongo porque mi ataque había pasado

-Veníamos a verte y te encontramos tirada en la sala llorando y a Seth junto a ti abrazándote – mi pobre hermanito, le hice señas para que viniera y lo abrace

-Estoy bien enano –dije y le di un beso

-Me asusté mucho Bells, tu llorabas y decías regresa Edward regresa- lloro más – no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Te lo juro – le dije mis amigos me vieron con una ceja elevada- Seth porque no vas bañarte, quiero hablar con ellos

-Claro – dijo y salió de mi habitación, yo me había calmado un poco

-Bells que paso? Porque estabas así? – me dijo Alice muy preocupada

-Yooo – volví a llorar – hable con Edward

-Eso es bueno no? – pregunto Jasper confundido

-No, no es bueno porque solo me aclaro lo que ya sabia, que había estado conmigo teniendo una novia, bueno ahora prometida – llore más cuando dije esa parte

-Bella deberías de escucharlo – Jasper defendiendo a su hermano- me imagino que tenía una muy buena explicación

-No, ya aclare todo lo que quería saber, ahora solo me quiero ir no se para que regrese – dije

-Te iras? donde Bella? Donde estabas te busque… - empezó Alice

-Alice yo estoy lejos y es lo mejor para mí – dije sollozando – Alice dime tu sabias todo esto?

-Yo… - se quedó callada – si sabía me entere poco antes que tu

-Porque no me dijiste nada, se supone que eras mi amiga mi mejor amiga – grite

-Lo siento Bells quería decirte pero no me correspondía a mi contarte nada – dijo apenada que clase de amigos tenia

-Y tu Jasper asumo que sabias esto mucho antes verdad, debiste decirme – el solo agacho la cabeza – saben no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes, lo mejor será que se vayan

-No Bells por favor – dijo Alice al borde del llanto

-No Alice ya no confió en ninguno de ustedes, quienes más sabían – pregunte llorando

-Nosotros y Rose el único que no sabía nada era Emmett – dijo Jasper

-Al menos tengo un amigo leal, enserio chicos lo mejor es que se vayan – dije levantándome y casi me caigo un mareo horrible me vino, Jasper me agarro

-Mejor será que vayas al hospital – estaba preocupado

-Estoy bien, fue por todo lo que paso – odiaba los hospitales –Adiós chicos, cuídense

-Pero Bella por favor por lo menos dime donde estas – Alice lloraba

-No se los diré, lo mejor para mi es alejarme de todo y de todos –les dije con una sonrisa en medio de mis lagrimas

-Te quiero Bells por favor si necesitas algo llámame –Alice me abrazo

-También yo Allie, pero debiste decirme la verdad –dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

-Lo siento Bella, ojala y un día entiendas que no soy mala amiga solo que no te dije nada porque no me correspondía a mi hacerlo – lloraba a mares

-Entiendo, adiós chicos, Jasper cuídala mucho – le dije y el me abrazo susurrando un lo siento , salieron de mi habitación y volví a llorar.

Me quede en Forks tres días más , los cuales solo me la pasaba llorando, mamá estaba preocupada y papá muy enojado con Edward, por que Seth les había contado que me había puesto así después que Edward viniera a casa, no les dije nada , el día de mi partida llego mamá no quería dejarme ir pero al final accedió.

Jacob y Leah solo me miraban no les había contado nada de lo que paso, viaje en silencio y llorando, los chicos me dejaron en la puerta les había dicho que quería estar sola y ellos respetaron mi decisión, subí a mi departamento, prendí mi radio y me tire en el sillón mientras lloraba, estaba hecha un lio por dentro, lo amaba y lo necesitaba pero a la vez no podía perdonarle además él ya tenía una familia y yo no era nada en su vida , empezó a sonar una canción

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go?_

I was naďve  
Your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping

Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to plead  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely

And it hurts my soul  
Cos I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion

Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
But the venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can subduce  
but Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)

I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure  
And I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...

Im about to break and i can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

Everytime I try to grasp for air  
I get smothered in despair, it's never over, over  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare  
I let out a silent prayer, let it be over, over

Inside I'm screaming  
Begging, pleading no more  
Ahh...

Now what to do,  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you

It hurts my soul  
Cos I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...

I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your lure  
And I'm feening for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...

I can't mend  
This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from

I say...  
I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

Only thing I need to do is walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away

I need to get away from ya  
I need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away *_**(1)**_

Llore con esta canción porque me sentía así, llore porque lo amaba lo amaba tanto que dolía, pero el ya no iba estar conmigo, no sé en qué momento me dormí, pero al día me siguiente me levante adolorida supongo que fue por la posición en la que me había quedado.

Estaba arreglando un poco mi departamento aunque vivía sola siempre había algo que debía de limpiar y arreglar, tocaron el timbre, confundida fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con Jacob

-Hey Grandulón – le dije

-Isabella tenemos que hablar – me dijo serio, lo mire confundida

-Que pasa – dije mientras lo dejaba pasar

-Mírate Isabella, no sé qué demonios paso en Forks pero asumo que fue por culpa de ese maldito, dime que te hizo –seguía serio

-Vino a verme y a pedirme perdón, me dijo que ama – dije llorando, no sé de donde salían tantas lagrimas

-Ese malnacido se atrevió a buscarte, lo perdonaste – me pregunto

-No Jacob, no puedo regresar con él, se va a casar, Jake se casara – y me lance a sus brazos a llorar, él se sorprendió y me abrazo un buen rato mientras me desahogaba

-Bells tienes que salir adelante, mira como estas no puedes dejarte morir no por el, él no se lo merece – me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

-No puedo Jake, no sé cómo hacerlo – dije hipando

-Claro que puedes, nena no te dejes vencer por esto tu eres muy fuerte, extraño a mi amiga Bells, por favor lucha, sal adelante – rogo y lo pensé bien él no se merecía mi sufrimiento , no se merecía nada de mi

-Tienes razón Jacob , tengo que salir adelante, no puedo dejarme morir – dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-Así se habla Bells ahora vamos a mi departamento Leah cocino y me dijo que te llevara –me dijo con una sonrisa

-Espera y me cambio necesito volver a verme como una persona normal – el solo se carcajeo

-Misión imposible nunca fuiste una persona normal – se empezó a reír

-Ohh cállate Jacob – le dije y le tire un cojín en la cabeza, él se carcajeo más y me fui a mi habitación a bañarme y cambiarme.

Cuando estaba lista salí de mi habitación y encontré a Jacob mirando el televisor

-Ya podemos irnos Jacob – dije cogiendo mi abrigo

-Tanto te demoraste para verte así – me dijo riendo

-Vete al infierno Jacob – dije y abrí la puerta para que saliera

-No te molestes te ves bien aunque estas muy delgada y pálida – me dijo serio otra vez mientras bajábamos en ascensor

-Me imagino que sí, pero tratare de comer bien , lo prometo – dije, subimos a su auto y fuimos a su departamento, Leah nos recibió con una sonrisa, cuando le conté lo que me había dicho Jacob le dio un pellizco que así le hace llorar, comimos entre risas , conversamos y jugamos era bueno estar con ellos, hacían que me olvidara por un momento mis problemas , pero cuando llegue a mi departamento fue otra cosa , ya no lloraba pero seguía triste y sin animo, él se había llevado mi vida me sentía vacía.

Desperté temprano, hoy iría a buscar trabajo y Leah me acompañaría, me bañe y me vestí, trate de ocultar con maquillaje mis ojeras pero no dio mucho resultado, Leah llego y fuimos en busca de trabajo.

Me dolían los pies de tanto que habíamos caminado pero valió la pena encontré trabajo en una librería, la señora era muy amable y me dio el trabajo inmediatamente, el sueldo era lo justo para mí y solo era medio turno así que estaba feliz .

Estábamos de camino a un restaurant de comida italiana por petición mía, Leah quería celebrar que había conseguido trabajo

-Salud Bella , por tu nuevo trabajo y por qué lo conseguiste rápido – me dijo alegre mientras levantaba su vaso con gaseosa

-Salud – dije riendo, comimos tranquilas , pagamos y salimos del restaurante, cuando estábamos ya fuera sentí un mareo horrible

-Leah – dije mientras me agarraba de ella, volteo a verme

-Bella estas muy pálida – no conteste porque mi mareo iba en aumento -Bella no – grito y no escuche más por que vi todo negro y caí en la inconsciencia

***(1) Cancion: Walk away -Christina Aguilera **

**Hola chicas**

**Actualice pronto :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**yasmin-cullen: Ohh me diste una idea, le darán una buena a Tania entonces ;) un beso **

**Narraly: Lo siento por hacerte sufrir pero tienen que pasar por unas pruebas mas ,pero estaran juntos eso te lo prometo, un beso **

**Janalez: Le haran la prueba a Evan no te preocupes , bueno veremos que es lo que pasa con Bella , un beso **

** Bueno chicas en mi pais hoy es Dia de la madre , bueno quisiera desearles un Feliz Dia a las que me leen y son mamas y a las que no lo son aun bueno festejen a sus mamis como se merecen valorenlas y quiéranlas mucho , pero recuerden el dia de la madre no solo se celebra un dia si no a diario**

**Un beso a todas , nos vemos el siguiente capitulo **

**Reviews? **

**Gracias por leerme **

**Bren **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando salí de la casa de Bella me sentía devastado, me había hecho tantas ilusiones de que me perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no, mi niña no me perdonaba la había perdido .

Subí a mi auto y maneje como un loco a casa al llegar me encontré con mamá en la sala, estaba cuidando de Evan, en cuanto me vio dejo al niño en su cochecito y vino a abrazarme

-Que paso mi niño? Hablaste con Bella – pregunto preocupada

-No me perdona mamá, ella me odia ,no quiere ni verme – dije y me eche a sus brazos a llorar, ella me abrazaba como cuando era un niño y mi papá me enojaba o porque había tenido problemas en la escuela, llore en sus brazos por mucho tiempo ella solo me abrazada y acariciaba mi espalda

-Tienes que entenderla Edward, le mentiste – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos transmitían confianza y consuelo – y no solo eso ahora tienes un bebé, me imagino lo que debe de estar pasando esa pobre niña , dale tiempo mi amor

-Pero cuánto tiempo más mamá, estos meses sin ella sentí morir, la amo mamá la amo tanto que siento que sin ella moriré – dije

-Lo se mi amor pero tienes que entenderla deja que sane sus heridas que recupere la confianza en ti , poco a poco mi niño , cuando un amor es verdadero supera todas las pruebas que se presenta en el camino – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón , igual ella se ira a New Hampshire, aprovechare ese tiempo para que vuelva a confiar en mí, la reconquistare mamá así sea lo último que haga – dije un poco más tranquilo

-Así se habla mi niño- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- ahora sube y báñate para que te relajes un poco, no me gusta verte triste

-Cierto , gracia por todo mamá, te amo –le dije y la abrace

-También yo mi niño, una pregunta Ed que harás con Tania y Evan cuando te vayas a la universidad , falta muy poco – dijo preocupada

-A Tania quiero ahorcarla, no sé como pero le dijo a Bella que me casaría con ella – mamá abrió los ojos sorprendida –aunque eso es una mentira Bella no me dejo explicar nada

-Esa mujer, no se en que estabas pensando cuando estuviste con ella – me reprocho

-Lo se mamá, ahora lo se , daría mi vida entera por retroceder el tiempo y nunca haber conocido a Tania – dije molesto

-Peo lo hecho, hecho esta ahora dime que haras – me dijo seria

-En una semana llevare a Evan al hospital para que le hagan los análisis , todo dependerá de los resultados – dije

-Ya firmo la autorización – pregunto

-Si hice que firmara con engaños pero lo bueno es que firmo

-Bueno no estoy de acuerdo con que la engañaras para que firme, pero era necesario – dijo- pero que harás si sale positivo

-Hare todo lo posible por quitárselo a Tania , y me hare cargo de él , ella no es buena madre además no quisiera estar atado a ella – dije serio – en caso salga negativo no lo se

-Lo se cariño, pero enserio se lo quitaras yo estoy encantada de tenerlo aquí, me pondré muy triste si no es tu bebé y esa mala mujer se lo lleva – me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, en realidad todos estábamos contentos con Evan, el problema era Tania

-Buscaremos una solución – le dije – ahora quiero ir a mi habitación ,me encerré y comencé a llorar, no quería perder a mi niña, mi pobre niña no me alcanzaría la vida para pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado.

Llore todo lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche, no baje para nada, mamá subio a traerme algo de comer pero la verdad no tenia apetito.

Al dia siguiente baje temprano, me encontré con mi familia desayunando, Tania también estaba allí, salude a todos y Sali de allí , Tania vino tras de mi

-Que pasa Eddie? Estas bien? – me dijo

-Maldita sea Tania no me gusta que me digas Eddie, y no estoy bien, asi que déjame en paz – le conteste con la voz fría

-No tienes que tratarme asi, que hice? – pregunto confundida

-Maldita sea Tania le dijiste a Bella que nos casaríamos, porque lo hiciste – le grite

-Esa mujerzuela te mintió, yo no le dije nada , además si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido nada lejos de la verdad – grito también

-Mierda Tania deja de decirle mujerzuela a Bella, ella… - me corto

-Que no es una mujerzuela si te sigue buscando – me grito

-Deja de chillarme Tania, ella no me busco yo la busque a ella , porque la amo – le dije y ella abrió los ojos

-Me importa quien busco a quien eso no le quita lo mujerzuela, debe de respetar a un hombre comprometido y con hijo – me dijo

-No por mucho tiempo – susurre

-Que demonios Edward- mierda me había escuchado – Ahora mismo agarro a mi hijo y me voy de aquí – grito yo fui mas rápido y le agarre del brazo

-No lo haras Tania , no te llevaras a Evan , lárgate tu si quieres pero al bebé no lo tocas – le dije desafiante

-Tambien es mi hijo te recuerdo, y puedo hacer con el lo que me de la gana – dijo mirándome a los ojos, no podía permitir que se llevara al bebé por que esta loca era capaz de hacerle algo, además aun me quedaba la duda de si en realidad era mi hijo

-No lo haras, te quedaras aquí y seguiremos con los planes – dije molesto

-Esta bien, pero te vuelvo a ver cerca de esa mujer y me voy , te juro por lo que mas quiero que no volveras a ver a Evan – me dijo con la mirada fría

-Esta bien, ahora déjame en paz – dije y me aleje de ella. No aguantaba ni un minuto mas con esa mujer.

Fui a mi estudio y empece a tocar mi piano era lo único que me relajaba, toque varias piezas y al final toque la nana que le había compuesto a mi niña, llore mientras tocaba la extrañaba tanto ,termine de tocar y sentí que había alguien en la habitacion, cuando voltee me encontré con mi hermano Jasper

-Hola Ed – dijo

-Que pasa? – dije confundido, ellos no me hablaban si no fuera necesario

-Esa canción es hermosa- dijo timido – era para ella

-Si es su canción , se la regale un dia antes de que pasara todo este desastre – dije

-Ayer fui a verla después de que tu te fuiste de su casa- lo mire sorprendido solo mi mamá sabia que había ido a verla

-Como sabes que fui – pregunte

-Por que ella nos lo dijo – lo mire confundido , dijo nos entonces había ido con alguien mas – si fui con Alice

-Como estaba – pregunte

-Mal Edward, la encontramos tirada en el piso llorando, no reaccionaba ni cuenta se dio que habíamos llegado , Seth lloraba a su lado, fue terrible ver esa escena Edward – dijo y me sentí mas miserable aun, ella estaba si por mi culpa por mi maldita culpa

-Pero ahora esta bien – pregunte ansioso

-Si casi la llevamos al hospital, nos asustamos un montón – dijo

-Me odio tanto por hacerle esto, la amo y no quiero que nada le pase – dije jalándome el cabello

-Si la amas tanto como dices por que te comprometiste – pregunto molesto

-Yo lo hice solo por Evan – dije, mi hermano no sabia del plan con mis papas preferimos mantenerlos al margen

-Bueno se entiende – dijo –mejor me voy Alice vendrá en cualquier momento y te aviso Rosalie ya sabe que te casas – demonios lo que me faltaba

-Ya me entenderán – dije

-No lo creo – dijo y salio, después de unos minuto baje a la sala y estaban Tania , mi mamá y Evan en un silencio muy incomodo, me sente al lado de mamá y empezamos a conversar me contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, mamá subio con Evan a cambiarle el pañal y yo me quede con Tania ignorándola como ya era costumbre.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, eran Alice y mi hermano quienes estaban llegando, en cuanto Alice me vio corrió y me dio dos bofetadas

-Eres un maldito, destrozaste a mi amiga, como puedes comprometerte con esta – grito señalando despectivamente a Tania.

Estaba paralizado, para ser pequeña tenía una fuerza increíble, Jasper no estaba diferente a mi , supongo que no pensaba que Alice reaccionaria asi.

-CUAL ESTA ENANA, QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR A TRATARME ASI Y TODAVIA GOLPEAR A MI PROMETIDO – grito Tania

-MIRA OXIGENADA YO NO HE VENIDO A HABLAR CONTIGO, EDWARD CONTESTAME – chillo

-NO ERES QUIEN PARA GRITARLE ASI A MI NOVIO – Tania maldita sea porque no se quedaba callada

-QUE TE CALLES OXIGENADA, NO ME GUSTA HABLAR CON ZORRAS COMO TU – le dijo desafiante

-ZORRA? ZORRA SERAS TU Y TU AMIGUITA – grito Tania

-ESTA ME LA PAGAS – grito Alice y se le lanzo encima, la cogio del cabello y cayeron al piso, allí Alice se puso encima de Tania y le empezó a dar bofetadas y puñetes, Tania quería cogerle del pelo a Alice pero ella no se dejaba, mire a Jasper y estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Jasper debemos de separarlas- dije y eso lo trajo a la realidad, cogio a Alice de la cintura pero ella no dejaba el cabello de Tania, quien solo gritaba incoherencias

-BASTA ALICE – grito Jasper, y ella la solto , yo ayude a Tania pararse

-ERES UNA ENANA MALDITA MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE – chillo Tania, la mire bien y Alice le había dado con todo, tenia el labio roto y sangrando, sus mejillas estaban rojas por todas las cachetadas que le había dado y su pelo era un desastre

-ESO TE PASA POR INSULTARME A MI AMIGA Y A MI , PERRA OXIGENADA – grito

-ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA –grito Tania, pero mi mamá le corto

-Que son esas palabras Tania, estas en mi casa y a la que le dijiste eso es la novia de mi hijo asi que te controlas – le dijo molesta

-Pero Esme mira lo que me hizo- dijo llorando, mamá se sorprendio

-Esme ella me insulto e insulto a Bella – dijo Alice parecían dos niñas

-No lo vuelvas a hacer entonces Tania – dijo Esme y salio de la sala

-Y TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA – me grito y Sali de mi estupefacción

-Y que quieres que diga – dije

-DEFIENDEME ERES MI PROMETIDO – chillo

-Basta Tania – dije molesto – mejor sube a limpiarte

-Esto no se queda asi enana del demonio – le dijo a Alice

-Cuando quieras perra oxigenada – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa y Tania salio a su habitacion – cuando quieras también Edward – me dijo molesta

-Alice porfavor – le dijo Jasper

-Esta bien vámonos, no quiero estar cerca de él – dijo molesta y jalo a mi hermano a la salida.

Paso una semana desde el incidente y hoy era el dia que le harían la prueba de ADN a Evan , lo aliste y subi a mi auto, Tania también iba con nosotros, según ella íbamos a una consulta de rutina. Llegamos temprano a Seattle, Tania estaba de mal humor, para variar

-Odio viajar tantas horas en Auto – me dijo molesta – porque no podíamos hacer todo en Port Angeles o en Forks

-Ya te dije por que, el mejor de los especialistas esta aquí, no quiero que a mi hijo lo atienda cualquier medico – le dije

-Como sea – dijo y salio del auto, baje también y saque a mi hijo de su sillita

-Vamos campeón – le dije mientras entrabamos al hospital, si resultaba que no era mi hijo me afectaría porque me había acostumbrado mucho a él

Llegamos al área de pediatría y allí estaba el amigo de papá, reviso a Evan y nos pidió unos exámenes, que eran los de ADN

-Bueno el bebé esta bien , pero hay algo que no me cuadra bien – dijo serio el medico

-Que es doctor – dije fingiendo

-Quiero descartar anemia, asi que le tienen que le hacer análisis de sangre – dijo

-Esta bien doctor- dije porque Tania estuvo callada toda la consulta

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos al laboratorio, caminaba muy distraído hasta que sentí a Tania colgarse de mi brazo y ponerse cariñosa

-Que demonios – la mire molesto pero ella me beso – carajo Tania – dije molesto

Levante la vista y allí estaba Bella, ahora entendia toda la escenita que había hecho Tania, mire a Bella y sus ojos estaban muy tristes llenos de lagrimas, aleje a Tania y me acerque a ella

-Hola Bella – dije

-Edward – dijo en un susurro

-Que haces en hospital, estas bien – pregunte preocupado estaba mas palida que la ultima vez que la vi

-Eso no te importa – me dijo

-Bella por favor – le dije y Tania se acerco a mi

-Vamos Eddie, tenemos que llevar a nuestro hijo – dijo melosa , la mire molesto

-Dejame en paz, quiero hablar con Bella – ella me miro molesta

-No, yo no quiero hablar contigo, además me tengo que ir – dijo y se fue con Jacob que le estaba esperando tras de mi, estaba furioso seguro ese estúpido estaba aprovechando su oportunidad con ella, la vi alejarse

-Mira que rápida es esa niña ya consiguió otro novio – dijo burlonamente Tania

-Cierra tu maldita boca – le dije molesto – Ahora vamos – dije y entramos al laboratorio, le sacaron sangre al bebe y nos dijeron que el resultado estaría en una semana.

Una semana para librarme dela insoportabale de Tania

**Hola Chicas **

**Aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, **

**Janalez: Saldremos de dudas el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Narraly: Aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero y te haya gustado ;)**

**Vanesa Pinilla: Vane que bueno que no me olvidaste :D si pues Bells esta un poco mal, veremos que es lo que tiene el siguinete capitulo, cuidate besos**

**yasmin-cullen: yasmin espero y te haya gustado la golpiza que le dio Alice a Tania, veremos que pasa con Bells, un besooo **

**Bueno chicas, espero actualizar mañana, quiero agradecer sus alertas y favoritos**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leerme **

**Reviews?**

**Bren **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XIX**

**EDWARD POV **

Faltaban dos días para que recogiera el resultado de los análisis, los trámites para la universidad ya estaban hechos, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para que me fuera.

Tania estaba insoportable no dejaba de insistir en que le pongamos fecha a la boda, no le hacía caso, solo le decía _"ya llegara el momento porque apresurarnos" _aun no decidía que haría en caso Evan resultara que no es mi hijo, era una decisión difícil porque me había encariñado con el pequeño, estar con él era lo único que me mantenía tranquilo.

Hace unos días Rosalie me había llamado furiosa, insultándome porque había decidido casarme con Tania , aún recuerdo esa conversación

_INICIO FLASH BACK _

_Me encontraba en mi sala mirando el televisor mientras cuidaba de Evan, y sonó mi celular mire asombrado el nombre en la pantalla_

_-Rose –conteste _

_-EDWARD TE CASARAS CON ESA PERRA – grito _

_-Hola hermanita, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dije irónicamente _

_-TU Y TU SARCARMO SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA, AHORA SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS ES CIERTO ESO DE QUE TE CASAS CON ESA PERRA – volvió a gritarme _

_-Rosalie Lilian deja de gritarme – le dije molesto _

_-HABLA MALDITA SEA SI O NO – esta mujer tenía un horrible temperamento, me compadecía de Emmett_

_-Si pero… - no me dejo terminar _

_-Es todo lo que quería escuchar, pues allá tu – me dijo molesta_

_-Rosalie déjame explicarte – le dije _

_-Nada Edward, te joderas la vida con esa zorra, lo único que te digo no quiero verte otra vez, no quiero ver cómo te jodes la vida con esa zorra – me dijo y colgó, me dolía su actitud, no me había dejado ni explicarle lo que pasaba , amaba a mi hermana pero era su decisión, algún día me entendería _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Aún seguía molesta conmigo , mamá y papá habían traado de hablar con ella pero no cedia, ya se daría cuenta , estaba en mi estudio junto a mi piano cuando mamá me saco de mi ensoñación

-Edward necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo mamá

-Dime

-Necesito que vayas al supermercado y me compres toda lo que está aquí me dijo entregándome una lista – lo necesito rápido

-Claro ma – dije sacando las llaves de mi auto del bolsillo

-Puedes llevarte a Evan – me pregunto preocupada

-Por supuesto – dije y salimos, mamá me entrego a mi hijo y me dio una especie de cargador para llevar al bebé pegado al pecho – voy a parecer un canguro con esto – dije confundido

-Esa es la idea – me dijo riendo, salí de casa con Evan muy tranquilo en su sillita, llegue al supermercado y lo metí en esa especie de canguro, demonios era la cosa más difícil de usar, después de unos largos minutos intentando usar esa cosa, cogí un carrito y empecé con las compras , estaba de los más tranquilo cuando sentí una patada.

-Carajo – dije mirando hacia abajo y buscando a quien me había pateado, me encontré con Seth mirándome molesto

-Hola enano, no había necesidad de patearme – le dije

-No me digas enano para ti soy Seth, Seth Swan – me dijo molesto

-Veo que alguien está de mal humor , que paso? – le dije confundido

-Esa patada fue por hacer llorar a mi hermana, eres malo Edward –me dijo y volvió a patearme

-Auch! – casi grite, que fuerza la de ese pequeño

-No se debe de hacer llorar a las mujeres- me grito, Evan que estaba mirando al frente desde su cargador , empezó a llorar

-Tranquilo Evan – dije tratando de que se calamara pero nada le di su chupete y se tranquilizó –Seth lo siento yo no quería hacer llorar a Bella –dije mirándole

-Mentiroso – me dijo y me pateo, sí que quedarían marcas , en ese momento llego Renee corriendo buscándolo

-Te encontré, no vuelvas a desaparecer así – dijo molesta y agitada por la carrera – Ah hola Edward – dijo mirándome

-Hola Rene – dije un poco avergonzado

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, despídete Seth- le dijo

-Adiós Edward – dijo con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada – No te acerques a mi hermanita – dijo y me pateo dos veces seguidas

-Seth – le llamo la atención Renee – Adiós Edward – dijo

-Está bien mami, ahora si podemos irnos – dijo cogiéndole la mano y sacándome la lengua, me quede ahí estupefacto , me merecía todo lo que Seth me hizo, fue poco a comparación de todo lo que yo le hice a Bella.

Termine de comprar y fui a casa, cuando llegue me encontré con mamá en la sala, me recibió de lo más feliz a Evan, le conté lo que paso con Seth , ella solo se carcajeo

-Así que te pateo – seguía riéndose – pero que tierno

-Mamá no fue tierno, me dolió como los mil demonios fue justo en mi tobillo – dije

-Me refiero a que es tierno que defienda así a su hermana – dijo

-Bueno Seth ama a Bella con su vida, así que es comprensible como reacciono – dije

-Que monada de niño pues sí que es comprensible, me hubiera gustado conocerlo – mamá también amaba a los niños, si por ella fuera tendría un albergue en casa

-Es un pequeño demonio, tiene mucha energía, nunca se cansa – le dije riendo recordando todo lo que hacía el enano – al principio me miraba mal por estar con su hermana

-Los varoncitos suelen ser así de celosos , tú también lo eras – me dijo pellizcándome la mejilla – ahora deja aquí a este muñequito y sube a preguntarle a Tania si cenara con nosotros, como casi nunca come

-Está bien – dije dándole al bebé y subiendo al cuarto de Tania, cuando llegue la puerta estaba semi abierta ,iba a tocar pero escuche que ella estaba conversando con alguien, así que me quede escuchando , lo se soy un maldito cotilla

_-Si Kate el muy imbécil, esta embobado con el mocoso- se quedó callada- ahorita se fueron al supermercado juntos_

_-No como le voy a dejar que le haga algún examen, allí saldría la verdad- dijo _

_-Solo quería endosarle a alguien ese mocoso, sabes que no quería tenerlo pero me entere muy tarde del embarazo como para interrumpirlo – estaba estático _

_-Claro quién mejor que él, no puedes decirle nada a papa, me mataría – esta maldita mujer _

_-Lo sé, me casare con él, total el mocoso ya lleva su apellido, y cuando estemos casados, zas le quito todo el dinero – dijo riendo _

_-Ahhh esa niña ya no es problema, se fue en cuanto llegue, así que estoy tranquila – como pudo quería ahorcarla_

No escuche en que termino la conversación salí furioso directo a mi habitación, empecé a lanzar cosas a la pared, maldita mentirosa había perdido a mi niña por una mentira, mamá llego corriendo con el bebé en brazos me miraba asustada, Tania también llego corriendo

-Que pasa Edward – me dijo mamá preocupada

-Si Eddie que pasa, estas bien mi amor? – dijo melosa mientras se acercaba a mi

-Aléjate de mí – la empuje – ahora solo quiero hablar con mi madre, llévate al niño a tu habitación – grite ella me miro asustada y le recibió al bebe y salió de mi habitación, fui y le puse seguro a la puerta para que nadie nos molestara

-Que pasa Edward, que significa todo esto – dijo preocupada

-Mamá todo fue una mentira- dije molesto y le conté todo lo que había escuchado hablar a Tania, ella se llevó las manos a la boca

-Por Dios como pudo hacer algo así – me dijo molesta – te metió en tantos problemas por gusto

-Lo se mamá, la odio tanto, no sé qué hacer – dije jalándome el pelo – ella se quedó callada pensando

-Mira haremos esto, primero dirás que todo esto fue un arranque de cólera porque alguien rompió tu disco favorito o que se yo - la mire confundido –no me mires así escúchame primero, cuando te entregan el resultado de los análisis?

-En dos días, porque? – pregunte

-Perfecto, hoy le dirás que pusiste fecha para la boda, pero que quieres que sus papas estén presentes para que pidas su mano – la mire horrorizado- todo es un plan Edward, cuando sus padres estén acá, sacamos todo a la luz

-Oh Madre eres maravillosa – dije dándole un beso –me dará pena por Evan

-Nada de eso, se lo quitaremos igual, esa mujer le puso tu apellido en cuanto nació, así que es un Cullen - me dijo

-Estas segura mamá – le dije – me encariñe con Evan como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero …

-Amo a ese niño como si fuera mi nieto, no me lo quitaran – me dijo segura - yo lo criare Edward por eso no te preocupes

-Está bien mamá, pero tienes que hablar con mi papá y preguntarle – si mi papá se oponía, la idea de quedarnos con Evan se iría por un tubo

-No te preocupes el aceptara – dijo seria – ahora vamos abajo, me encontré con Tania y le dije lo que supuestamente había pasado, ella me escucho y no dijo nada más, me senté a su lado y le dije que debía de llamar a sus padres para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso, ella brinco de la felicidad y llamo inmediatamente a sus papas exigiéndoles que tenían que estar aquí en dos días, no se que le habrán dicho ellos , pero sabía que vendrían

Pasaron los días y llego el día más esperado por mí, Salí temprano a Seattle y recogí los resultados de la prueba de ADN yabrí el sobre de los resultados dándome la respuesta que esperaba

_NEGATIVO_

Respire tranquilo ahora si podía deshacerme de Tania, me dio pena por Evan lo quería como mi hijo pero eso no cambiaría, regrese a Forks con el ánimo mejorado, los padres de Tania llegarían más tarde , vendrían de frente a la casa para la cena.

Entre a mi habitacion supuestamente para cambiarme pero no solo me recosté en mi cama respirando tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo me faltaba Bella para estar feliz, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo , me quede dormido pensando en eso

Mamá me hizo despertar porque los padres de Tania habían llegado y tenia que bajar, cuando lo hice me encontré con Tania , sus padres y el mío cargando a Evan

-Buenas noches Eleazar, Carmen – dije saludándoles

-Hola Edward – me dijo Carmen besándome en la mejilla, Eleazar solo me tendió la mano

-Así que por fin decidiste casarte con mi niña , bueno para cuando es el gran día – dijo Eleazar sin rodeos

-Antes que nada quisiera que ambos lean esto- dije entregándoles el sobre con los resultados , ellos al leerlo abrieron los ojos de par en par

-Puedes explicarme que es esto – me dijo Eleazar molesto

-Son los resultados del ADN que le practicaron a Evan – dije Tania pego un chillido de sorpresa – aunque el resultado debería explicar Tania – su padre le miro esperando que dijera algo

-Yo …. – se quedó callada – eso es una trampa papi yo no autorice nada para hacerle los análisis al bebé

-Si lo hiciste Tania , aquí están las pruebas – dije entregándole las hojas a sus papá

-Explícate Tania porque te juro que no respondo – dijo molesto Eleazar

-Evan no es hijo de Edward, yo no sé quién es el padre – dijo llorando – como no sabía quién era por eso le dije a Edward que era de el

-Eres una cualquiera – le dijo su papa abofeteándola

-Papi perdóname pero no sabía que hacer no podía abortar porque me di cuenta cuando ya tenía casi cuatro meses – dijo llorando

-No te crie así Tania, me avergüenzo de que seas mi hija, ahora que haremos con ese bastardo – grito molesto

-Yo me hare cargo de el – me miraron sorprendidos – quiero a Evan , lo único que quería era alejar a Tania que tanto daño me ha hecho

-Estas seguro mira que no es tu hijo, podemos darlo en adopción no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de el – me dijo Eleazar, Carmen solo lloraba

-Estoy seguro, solo les voy a pedir una cosa, quiero que Tania me dé la custodia del bebé y que firme un compromiso que no se acercara a Evan o a mí – dije serio

-También soy su madre tengo derecho …. –empezó a hablar Tania

-Dime lo quieres- ella negó – entonces para que querrías verlo, no tiene sentido

-Me parece bien – dijo Eleazar – mañana mismo mando a mis abogados para que tramiten los papeles, Tania firmara todos sin oponerse a nada

-Perfecto – dije con una sonrisa –solo espero no volver a verla en mi vida

-De eso estate completamente seguro – dijo Eleazar . se despidieron de nosotros y jalo a Tania del brazo, empezó a gritarle e insultarle

Entre a la sala y abrace a mi mamá , me había librado de Tania , ahora tendría que esperar para ir a la universidad y comenzar a conquistar a Bella

**Hola Chicas **

**Aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, no quise irme a dormir sin actualizar :D**

**Por fin Tania se fue , que les parecio?**

**Narraly: lo que tanto esperamos, todo salio a la luz :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo **

**yasmin-cullen: Mira por fin nos deshicimos de Tania, y si tambien amo a ALice quisera una amiga asi :) espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso **

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero agradecerles sus alertas y favoritos **

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo , gracias por leerme **

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XX**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación blanca, estaba desorientada y un tanto mareada.

-Gracias a Dios que despertaste – dijo Leah aliviada, entrando a la habitación

-Donde estoy Leah, que pasó – pregunte con voz ronca

-Te desmayaste en la calle y tuve que traerte al hospital – gemí interiormente, odiaba los hospitales – Tranquila iré a llamar, al médico me dijo que quiere hablar contigo – asentí y salió de la habitación, minutos después entro una doctora

-Hola Isabella – saludo –Como te sientes?

-Mejor aunque me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento mareada – dije

-Bueno es normal , es la primera vez que te pasa? – pregunto

-Si, nunca me había pasado - conteste

-Mira pediré que te hagan unos análisis de sangre para descartar anemia, quiero que te quedes esta noche para monitorearte – me dijo seria

-Usted cree que es algo grave? – pregunte asustada

-No lo creo la verdad, pienso que es anemia porque estas muy pálida – me contesto – Iré a pedir a los de laboratorio para que suban y te saquen los análisis – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Gracias doctora – dije , estaba asustada odiaba los hospitales y las agujas, cuando salió la doctora entro Leah muy preocupada

-Que te dijo la doctora – pregunto ansiosa

-Que posiblemente sea anemia, me harán unos análisis y me quedare aquí esta noche – le dije con un puchero

-No sabes el susto que me diste, ya llame a Jacob – me dijo

-Lo siento Leah supongo que es por todo lo que paso estos días y sumémosle que no estuve comiendo bien – le dije con una mueca

-Cierto ya verás la regañona que de dará Jacob está muy preocupado, debe de estar por llegar

Empezamos a conversar, llego Jacob y como me dijo Leah me regaño como si fuera mi papá, me trato de irresponsable que me deje morir por el patán ese y muchas cosas más, hasta que me puse a llorar y se tranquilizó, también vinieron los de laboratorio y me sacaron tres frasquitos de sangre, si no hubiera estado conectada a unas máquinas y con el suero en mi brazo hubiera salido corriendo, la doctora entro a revisarme

-Cómo te sientes Isabella? – dijo

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- le dije con una mueca

-Ordenare que te den un calmante así podrás dormir, mañana después de que te de alta puedes ir a buscar los resultados a laboratorio y venir a mi consultorio para revisarlos – me dijo mirando las maquinas

-Está bien doctora, enserio le agradecería el calmante – dije

-Claro diré que ahorita mismo te lo pongan , nos vemos mañana – dijo y salió de la habitación, entro la enfermera y puso algo en el suero , al ver que me quedaba dormida Jacob y Leah se fueron , prometiendo que mañana vendrían para recogerme.

Al día siguiente vinieron temprano con una pequeña maleta con mis ropa y mis cosas de aseo, me dieron de alta y salimos rumbo al laboratorio, Leah fue al auto porque se había olvidado el celular y de paso a dejar mi maleta , me quede sola con Jacob , el entro al laboratorio a recoger los análisis porque me volví a marear y no quería caminar ,unos pasos me distrajeron y allí estaba él tan hermoso como siempre, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, entonces vi que estaba cargando al bebé, que era hermoso rubio con el cabello ondulado , blanco muy blanco y Tania estaba colgada de su brazo muy cariñosa, claro la familia feliz, ella le dio un beso y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque la realidad volvió a golpearme duro

-Hola Bella – dijo cuándo me vio

-Edward – me limite a susurrar, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos

-Que haces en hospital, estas bien – pregunto preocupado, no entendía a que venía tanta preocupación por mi

-Eso no te importa –dije con voz fría

-Bella por favor – empezó a acercarse a mí , pero Tania se acercó a el

-Vamos Eddie, tenemos que llevar a nuestro hijo – dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo y me daba una mirada de superioridad

-Déjame en paz, quiero hablar con Bella – le dijo el molesto, pero ella no se alejó ni un centímetro

-No, yo no quiero hablar contigo, además me tengo que ir – dije no quería causar problemas además estar cerca de él me enfermaba, vi que Jacob estaba parado tras de Edward y me fui con él, llegamos al consultorio de la doctora donde Leah nos estaba esperando. Me llamaron y entre sola no quería que nadie me acompañara

-Hola de nuevo Isabella, te sientes mejor – me pregunto

-Si aunque ahora volví a marearme, aquí están los resultados – dije entregándole el sobre, ella saco el papel que había dentro y abrió mucho los ojos –que pasa doctora tan grave es – pregunte asustada

-Para nada, es solo que estas embrazada, felicidades – me dijo con una sonrisa, me quede helada había pensado en muchas enfermedades desde anemia hasta cáncer, pero un embarazo jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza, que haría ahora

-Isabella estas bien, veo que la noticia te tomo por sorpresa- asentí – estaba planeado – pregunto y negué con la cabeza porque aún no hallaba la voz- bueno si es que no estaba planeado hay una solución , ya sabes podemos interrumpir el embarazo – dijo y la mire horrorizada

-No doctora, no estaba planeado pero lo tendré – dije seria

-Me parece muy bien, no te molestes siempre debo de decir las opciones que tienen las chicas – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro-dije

-Bueno Isabella por lo que veo aquí también tienes principios de anemia, eso no es bueno para ti ni para él bebe, así que te recetare estas pastillas que son vitaminas y hierro para que estés bien, debes de tomar una por día – dijo entregándome la receta- te parece bien si te programo la cita con un amigo ginecólogo o tienes ya un medico

-Me parece bien doctora, no tengo experiencia con ginecólogos – le dije, ella me sonrió y llamo por teléfono

-La cita es en tres días a las 10 de la mañana – me dijo con una sonrisa – aquí están los análisis tienes que entregárselos al otro médico, por lo que vi tienes 8 semanas

-Gracias doctora – le dije

-Adiós Isabella, cuídate y cuida a ese pequeño – dijo sonriendo, Salí del consultorio y me encontré con mis amigos, Jacob se me acerco preocupado

-Que te dijo Bells, que tienes? – me pregunto ansioso

-Estoy embarazada – dije y empecé a llorar, Jacob me abrazo fuerte, lloraba de alegría porque tendría un pequeño fruto de mi amor con Edward y lloraba de tristeza porque mi bebe no conocería a su papa, me llevo al auto mientras lloraba, manejo y llegamos a mi departamento

-Bella tienes que tranquilizarte, deja de llorar eso no te hace bien en tu estado –dijo Leah

-Tienes razón – dije tratando de calamar mis sollozos

-Ahora que harás Bella – me pregunto Jacob

-Lo tendré , pero no sé cómo reaccionaran mis papas – dije hipando

-Estás loca Isabella tienes 17 años bueno casi 18 , ni siquiera ha empezado la universidad, como vas a tenerlo arruinara tu vida igual que lo hizo su padre- casi me grito Jacob , con eso solo volví a llorar

-No le grites Jacob, mira cómo se puso otra vez – le dijo molesta Leah molesta- además es su decisión no la tuya ni la mía, se supone que como amigos debemos de apoyarla y no juzgarla

-Tendré a mi hijo Jacob, no importa la edad que tenga, además igual podre ir a la universidad, mi bebe no será un impedimento y tampoco es un error – casi le grite mientras lloraba

-Lo siento Bells, solo que entre en pánico no debí decir nada de lo que dije , perdóname- dijo abrazándome – te apoyare en lo que decidas, tendremos un sobrino a quien malcriar – le dijo a Leah

-Eso es cierto, tendré otro sobrino a quien malcriar – dijo feliz

-Gracias chicos – dije más tranquila y sonriendo un poco

-No tienes porque Bells, te apoyamos y sé que saldrás adelante – me dijo besándome en la frente, me dejaron porque empecé a quedarme dormida, me bañe y me recosté en mi cama

-Hola bebé – dije acariciando mi vientre aun plano – soy tu mamá y te amo mucho, perdón por no darme cuenta antes que estabas aquí, suelo ser muy despistada – dije sonriendo –te amo pequeño saldré adelante por ti y daré mi vida entera por hacerte feliz , te amo – dije y me dormi pensando en mi bebé

Al día siguiente me desperté con nauseas, oh si este pequeño se estaba haciendo notar, me aliste y fui temprano a trabajar, la señora me recibió con una cálida sonrisa

-Hola Isabella –me saludo

-Hola señora Parker – salude

-Nada de señora puedes decirme Caroline – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro que si Caroline – sonreí – me gustaría que usted me llamara Bella

- Por supuesto Bella, porque no viniste ayer me tenías preocupada – dijo

-Lo siento estuve en el hospital-debía de decirle mi estado así ella tomaría una decisión de si me quedaba o no

-Oh querida, que paso? Estas bien ahora? – pregunto preocupada

-Si solo me desmaye – me miro asombrada – no se preocupe estoy bien

-Segura mira que un desmayo no es algo que se deba dejar sin importancia- dijo seria

-Si es normal porque estoy con anemia y estoy embarazada – dije con una sonrisa tímida

-Felicidades querida, un bebé es una bendición, de cuanto estas – pregunto

-Gracias – sonreí - Según me dijo la doctora 8 semanas

-Que bien pero la anemia no le hace nada al bebe- pregunto

-No, pero me dieron vitaminas y hierro para que todo esté bien – dije sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho por ti querida, tendré un bebe aquí a quien engreír- dijo risueña

-Gracias Caroline, pensé que me despediría – dije tímida

-Para nada Bella, eso sería inhumano además el que estés embarazada no te impide trabajar – dijo

-Gracias Caroline de verdad, y por su puesto trabajare hasta el final del embarazo – dije feliz

-Nada de eso te daré tu licencia por maternidad y debes de cuidarte – me dijo – ahora a trabajar debemos de organizar unos libros que llegaron

-Por supuesto – dije y comenzamos con el trabajo mientras ella me contaba de sus dos hijos y de su nieto, era muy agradable y jovial.

A la hora del almuerzo vi a Jacob esperarme en su auto , lo mire con una ceja alzada se suponía que él debía de estar trabajando en su taller de mecánica , Salí de la tienda Caroline se quedaría a cuidar mientras yo llegaba

-Hey Grandulón no tienes que estar en el taller – dije mientras subía a su auto

-Si pero también nos dan tiempo para ir a almorzar, así que vine para que almorcemos juntos – me dijo tranquilo

-Vamos, pero el taller queda lejos, no descuides tu trabajo por mí – dije seria

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi sobrino debo de asegurarme de que comas para que nazca sano y fuerte como yo , si no nacerá flacucho como tú – dijo mirándome

-No molestes Jacob, no estoy flacucha – dije molesta

-Lo que digas – dijo riendo – donde quieres almorzar

-Comida Italiana – chille

-Comida Italiana será entonces todo sea por mi sobrino – dijo y fuimos a almorzar a mi restaurante favorito, terminamos y Jake me llevo al trabajo, allí Caroline alabo lo guapo que es Jacob , reí por sus comentarios.

Pasaron los días y fui a mi consulta con el ginecólogo, me confirmo que tenía 8 semanas de embarazo me hizo el ultrasonido y pude escuchar el corazoncito de mi bebé que latía fuerte y sano, llore como loca al escucharlo, Salí de la consulta feliz con la foto de mi hijo.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Edward para que, seguro no le importaría total el ya tenía un hijo de la mujer que amaba

_5 meses después _

Me encontraba con casi siete meses de embarazo, mi barriga estaba enorme, mi niña era muy inquieta y si en la última ecografía e confirmaron que estaba esperando una niña, no cabía en mi tanta felicidad tendría una hermosa princesita , aún recuerdo su primera patadita fue la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en mi vida y desde ese momento no había parado . Jacob dice que parezco una lagartija con indigestión, lloraba cada vez que me decía eso , las hormonas me tenían como loca

Ya tenía una rutina bien establecida en la mañana iba a la universidad, en la tarde trabajaba en la librería y en la noche me dedicaba a mis deberes de la universidad, sabia de sobra que cuando nazca la bebe todo cambiaria pero estaba preparada.

En la universidad todo estaba bien, me gustaba mi carrera e incluso había hecho algunas amigas, Jessica y Ángela se había vuelto muy cercanas a mí , hicieron muy buena amistad con Leah así que las cuatro nos volvimos casi inseparables, ellas se encargaban de cuidarme y engreírme estaban felices con su sobrinita, habían comprado una infinidad de cosas para la bebe.

El tema de Edward aun me ponía mal, había noches que no paraba de llorar pensando en él lo extrañaba tanto, me hubiera gustado tanto que el estuviera junto a mí, que sintiera a la niña moverse, que cumpliera mis antojos y muchas cosas más, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija y por mí.

Mis padres sabían de mi embarazo aunque no reaccionaron bien al principio ahora estaban felices con la llegada de la nueva princesita, sobre todo Seth que quería venirse a vivir conmigo para estar cerca de su bebe como él le decía, ellos venían a visitarme seguido porque yo no quería ir a Forks me daba miedo encontrarme con alguien y que me vieran , solo fui una vez el día de mis cumpleaños que fue el mismo día que les dije a mis papas de mi estado, les había prohibido decir mi paradero y que estaba embarazada, ellos respetaron mi decisión.

Era sábado y estaba sentada en mi sillón escuchando música, mi nena se puso muy inquieta el día de hoy así que le puse el CD que Edward me había regalado y se estaba tranquilizando un poco, hasta que tocaron el timbre , me levante perezosamente y fui a abrir , me encontré con mis tres amigas en la puerta

-Bells – dijeron al unísono las tres

-Hola chicas – dije con una sonrisa – pasen – entraron y se sentaron en el sillón

-Qué bonita música – dijo Ángela – quien lo toca

-No lo sé – mentí – me regalaron el CD pero no me dijeron el autor

-Bueno Bells vinimos para que vayamos de compras – chillo Jessica, me hacía parecer mucho a Alice, suspire con melancolía recordando a mi mejor amiga

-Pero Jess , porque hoy? Estoy cansada – dije con un puchero

-Vamos Bells falta cinco días para navidad tenemos que comprar los regalos, además aun te falta decorar la habitación de la bebe – chillo, bueno en eso tenía razón no había querido comprar nada, creo que había llegado el momento

-Está bien, me alisto y nos vamos , espérenme – le dije y fui a mi habitación , me puse un vestido pre-mamá de color azul y unos leggins negros , extrañaba mi ropa desde que cumplí los cinco meses había empezado a usar ropa de maternidad, aun me faltaba acostumbrarme, solté mi pelo y cayo en ondas por mi espalada, me puse mis botines y salí para encontrarme con mis amigas.

Salimos rumbo al centro comercial, ellas estaban enfrascadas en una conversación, yo estaba demasiado cansada como para prestarles atención, entramos a una tienda exclusiva de bebés

-Debes de escoger ya la cuna, según eso decoraremos la habitación – dijo Jessica feliz, asentí y fuimos viendo varias cunas ninguna me convencía algunas eran demasiado grandes y ostentosas, hasta que la vi estaba en una rincón alejado de la tienda, era de color marrón muy hermosa, tenía un móvil con florcitas y el juego de cama era de color fucsia con rosado y muchas flores, me encanto ni bien la vi

-Allá esta, esa es la cuna de mi bebé – dije feliz, ellas me miraron sorprendidas y nos acercamos a ver , de cerca era más hermosa aun, venía con una mesita de noche, un cambiador y una cómoda a juego, también tenía una pequeña lamparita y una alfombra muy hermosa

-Es hermosa Bella – dijo Ángela- ya me imagino allí a la princesita – sonreí por el comentario también imaginaba allí a mi nena

-Nos la llevamos entonces, yo compro los accesorios – dijo Leah iba a protestar pero no me dejo - Quiero hacerlo Bella, además por algo Jake y yo somos los padrinos de la bebé

-Qué? NOOO la madrina soy yo – chillo Jessica y se pusieron a discutir, Ángela y yo reíamos pues parecían dos niñas peleando, llame a la vendedora

-Me llevo esta cuna con todos los accesorios- dije

-Muy buena elección querida, ahora mismo digo que la separen -dijo – no quieres escoger nada más , por allá tenemos carriolas, sillitas para el auto , moisés y ropitas

-Claro, también necesito esas cosas – la vendedora nos llevo

-Mira por aquí - me mostro muchas carriolas hermosas- ya sabes lo que es? – pregunto

-Si es una niña- dije acariciando mi enorme vientre

-Felicidades, bueno mira aquí – dijo mostrándome una infinidad de cosas , me gustaban todas, escogimos todas de acuerdo con el color de las cosas que habían en la habitación, que era fucsia, rosado y marrón compramos la carriola , el asiento para el auto, un moisés para los primeros meses porque dormiría en mi habitación, una silla de juegos, una bañera, una gimnasio para bebes y una muchos vestiditos, mantas ,toallas, chupetes y biberones, detuve a mis amigas porque se habían vuelto locas comprando .

Salimos de la tienda con bolsas de ropitas y una que otra cosa más, mis tarjetas de crédito pedían clemencia, aunque mis amigas me hayan regalado muchas de las cosas, nos fuimos tranquilas porque las cosas grandes las llevarían mañana a mi casa, tenía hambre y me dolían los pies , así que fuimos a sentarnos un momento

-Bueno ya compramos las cosas para la muñequita, ahora faltan los regalos para navidad – dijo Leah mientras comíamos

-Chicas enserio me duele la espalda y los pies, podemos dejarlo para mañana – dije

-De eso nada Bells, mañana nos dedicaremos al cuarto de la nena – dijo Jessica – no tendremos tiempo después

-Pero me duele Jessica, además el regalo de mis papas ya lo tengo solo me falta el de Seth – dije

-Bueno mira de aquí vamos a comprar el regalo para Seth y nos vamos a casa, nosotras vendremos después – dijo Ángela mirando seria Jessica, era la más sensata de todas

-Me parece bien – dijo Leah , salimos del restaurante y fuimos a la primera juguetería que había por allí, estábamos mirando muchos juguetes, no sabía cual escoger estaba muy atenta mirando un juguete cuando escuche un jadeo de sorpresa a lado mío, levante mi cabeza y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Rosalie y Alice que llevaban en brazos un precioso bebe rubio

-Bella – dijo Alice sorprendida, yo no tenía voz

-Estas embarazada – casi chillo Rosalie, me quede estática el mayor de mis miedos en estos últimos meses se estaba haciendo realidad

**Hola chicas **

**Bueno demore un poco esta vez pero aqui me tienen con el nuevo capitulo, Bueno ya sabemos que es lo que tenia Bells, que les parecio?**

**Esther: Bienvenida a la historia :D espero y te siga gustando , besos **

**yasmin-cullen: Bueno aqui el nuevo capi, de hecho Edward sufrira un poquitin , veremos que pasa con el en dos capitulos mas, besos **

**Janalez: si tenia razon Bella esta embrazada, veremos que pasa con estos dos **

**littlevampireMajo: espero y te haya gustado tambien este capi :D**

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi **

**Les dejo en mi perfil las imágenes del cuartos y todas las cosas de la bebe, para que puedan verlos ,tambien me gustaria que me den su opinion con respecto a los nombres de la nena, en serio se los agradeceria **

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer **

**Reviews? **

**Bren **


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXI**

**BELLA POV**

Alice se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con sus pequeños brazos, estaba estática y no le devolví el abrazo, Rosalie seguía mirándome, en especial mi vientre

-Bells estas embarazada –Chillo Alice acariciando mi vientre

-Pues eso parece – dije – que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a comprar el regalo para el pequeño Evan – dijo Alice señalando al bebé en brazos de Rosalie – y tú?

-Comprando el regalo para Seth – dije, mire al bebé que miraba con esos enormes ojos azules relejando curiosidad, caí en la cuenta de algo si el bebé estaba aquí eso quiere decir que sus padres también , me tense inmediatamente y mi bebé empezó a patear con fuerza

-Porque no nos dijiste nada de tu embarazo – pregunto Rosalie

-No lo creí necesario- dije con voz fría

-No lo creíste necesario- pregunto Rosalie- tendrás un bebe de mi hermano y no creíste necesario decirnos nada

-No sabes a ciencia cierta que mi bebe es hijo de tu hermano – dije mirándole a los ojos

-Oh no trates de mentirnos Bella, sabemos que ese bebe es de Edward, mi sobrino – dijo feliz

-Por supuesto que no, este bebe es mío solo mío – les dije molesta

-Basta – dijo Alice cuando vio que Rosalie iba decirme algo mas – no creo que debamos tener esta conversación aquí

-Pienso igual que Alice, lo mejor será que dejemos aquí la conversación, me voy – dije mientras me dirigía a la caja para pagar el juguete

-Bella por favor hablemos, paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, por favor vamos a otro sitio a conversar – rogo Alice con su famoso puchero

-Chicas enserio quiero irme me duele la espalda y los pies, además vengo con unas amigas – dije señalando con mis ojos a mis tres amigas que estaban en la sección de juguetes de bebes

-Por favor Bells, vamos a un lugar para que estés tranquila y descanses mientras hablamos– dijo Alice que seguía con la carita de cachorro a medio morir, maldita Alice no juega limpio sabe que no me resisto a esa mirada

-Está bien, pero los papas del bebe no dirán nada –pregunte más que todo preguntando si Edward estaba aquí

-No te preocupes ellos no vienen con nosotras – dijo Rosalie acomodando al niño en sus brazos – no te molesta el niño verdad

-Por supuesto que no, es hijo de Edward como me molestaría – dije sonriéndole al niño por primera vez, el me miro y me devolvió una sonrisa que mostraba único diente

-Me despido de mis amigas y nos vamos – dije, me acerque a las chicas y les dije que me iría con unas migas, ellas aceptaron ,me despedí de ellas y me fui con Rose y Alice , pague por el juguete y fuimos a su auto

-Donde iremos Bella – pregunto Alice que era la que iba a manejar

-A mi departamento- dije – te indicare el camino

-Claro vamos – dijo Alice mientras ellas se subían a los asientos delanteros yo me subía en la parte de atrás con el bebé

-Vives aquí – pregunto Rosalie, asentí – tan cerca estabas y no pudimos encontrarte

-No pensé que me habían buscado – dije seria

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero hablaremos después – dijo Alice- tantas cosas que contarte

-Me imagino – dije y mire al bebé – Como se llama – pregunte

-Evan – dijo Rosalie – es un angelito

-Ya lo veo – dije mirando a Evan que estaba con su chupete y jugando con una especie de sonaja, me miro y empezó a batir sus manitas riendo – es muy hermoso – dije mientras tomaba unas de sus manitas y la acariciaba

-Verdad que sí, es todo un galán – dijo Alice riendo

-Eso es cierto eres todo un galán Evan – dije mirándole , el no paraba de mirarme y sonreírme incluso boto su chupete – cuanto tiempo tiene

-Casi 8 meses, mira ya lo dejaste cautivado nunca nos sonrió de esa manera a nosotros – dijo Rosalie

-Es por aquí Bells – pregunto Alice mirando confusa mi calle

-Sí , es ese edificio – dije señalando mi departamento , estaciono y nos bajamos, Rose saco a Evan de su sillita y este empezó a llorar

-Que paso – dije acercándome a ella, pero él bebe se calmó en cuanto volvió a verme , eso fue raro pensé

-Parece que no le gusto que te alejaras de el – dijo Rose riendo

-Lo hace a menudo – pregunte no quería que Tania me acusara también de su hijo me mirara

-Nunca lo hizo, bueno excepto con Esme – dijo Alice pensativa – porque no subimos

-Claro – dije y entramos a mi edificio salude al portero y subimos en el ascensor, abrí mi departamento y entramos

-Es muy hermoso Bells – dijo Alice

-Gracias , tomen asiento iré a cambiarme de zapatos y a dejar todo esto – dije señalando los paquetes que tenía en las manos entre en mi habitación , me puse una pantuflas muy cómodas , mi bebe empezó a patear otra vez

-Tranquila pequeña- dije acariciando mi vientre y se calmó un poco . Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mis amigas, me senté en el sillón individual y les mire para que ellas comenzaran a hablar

-Como estuviste Bella – pregunto Alice

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, trabajo, estoy en la universidad , no puedo quejarme y como van ustedes – pregunte

-Bueno Jazz, Edward y yo nos fuimos a New Hampshire, Rose y Emmett están estudiando aquí en Seattle – asentí- pensamos que vendrías a estudiar con nosotros

-Bueno descarte esa idea el día que descubrí la mentira de Edward y preferí venirme aquí – dije con una mueca

-Bella tienes que hablar con Edward dejar que te explique lo que paso, no debiste de huir así – me dijo Rosalie

-Dime Rosalie que hubieras hecho en mi lugar, dime, te hubieras quedado a que te explicara que nunca te amo, que ama a su novia y a su bebe – empecé a llorar, malditas hormonas

-No Bella, las cosas no son así –me dijo Alice mientas me abrazaba

-Entonces como son – chille – dime como son las cosas entonces

-Bella, esto debería decírtelo Edward pero lo hare yo, que más da – dijo Rosalie – Tania engaño a Edward, Evan no es su hijo, Tania no sabe quién es el padre

-QUE? – Grite – de que carajos hablas Rosalie

-Es cierto Bella, Edward le hizo una prueba de ADN con el bebé y salió negativo – me lleve la mano a la boca – Tania dijo que no quería al bebe, que no sabía quién era el padre y que por eso dijo que el papa era mi hermano

-Oh por Dios, pero ellos se iban a casar – dije

-Eso fue una táctica que uso Edward para que Tania autorizara los exámenes, en realidad nunca se iban a casar

-No sé qué decir, esa mujer me dijo que se casarían que él la amaba- dije aun sorprendida

-Esa mujer es una maldita bruja, se obsesiono con mi hermano y con su dinero – termino de decir Rosalie , no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, era mucha información para procesar ese momento

-Pero y el bebé, porque esta con ustedes no debería de estar con su mama – pregunte confundida

-Edward no quiso entregárselo a Tania y pidió la custodia completa del niño, legalmente Evan es hijo de Edward, Tania no lo quiso incluso dijo que no había abortado por que se enteró muy tarde – que clase de mujer era Tania, rechazar a tu propio hijo –todos amamos a Evan es la alegría de casa, Edward está loco por él, si no fuera por él no sé qué hubiera sido de mi hermano

-No quiero hablar de el – dije cortando lo que sea que iba a decir Rosalie

-Pero Bella, ya sabes la verdad aun así no lo perdonaras – me pregunto Alice

-El que él bebe no sea de él no quita que él me haya mentido con respecto a Tania, debió decirme de ella – dije triste

-Lo sé Bella, mi hermano cometió un error y está pagando las consecuencias , no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado – dijo Rose triste

-Lo paso mal? Y como crees que lo pase yo? Sentí morirme Rosalie si no hubiera sido por mi bebe que me dio un motivo para vivir no sé qué hubiera sido de mi – grite llorando

-Bella tranquilízate, que te alteres no le hace bien a mi sobrino – dijo Alice – sabemos que lo pasaste mal Bells, pero Edward también lo hizo

-Y que quieren que haga díganme, que vaya corriendo a sus brazos ahora que se la verdad, pues se equivocan el me engaño y yo ya no confió en el – dije tajante

-Pero Bella, le dirás del bebe verdad – pregunto Rosalie

-No lo hare Rose y les ruego que ustedes tan poco se lo digan – dije firme

-Pero es su hijo Bella, tiene derecho a saber de el – me miro seria – no puedes quitarle ese derecho

-Claro que puedo Rosalie el perdió ese derecho el momento que me mintió, este bebe es mío y solo mío – dije llorando mi nena empezó a patear fuerte – ya mi amor, tranquila todo estar bien – le dije acariciando mi vientre

-Tranquila? Es una niña? – pregunto Alice

-Si es una niña, me lo dijeron hace un mes – dije sonriendo

-Oh una nena para poder vestir y hacerle coletitas – dijo y le mire horrorizada – anda Bells no nos alejes a nosotras también, es nuestra sobrina

-Está bien, pero no nada de muchos cambios de look para mi niña – dije apuntando a Alice

-Eres una aguafiestas – dijo sacándome la lengua, reí por el comentario

-Lo siento chicas no les ofrecí nada, quieren algo de comer o tomar – pregunte mientas me ponía de pie

-Podemos prepararnos nosotras tu quédate aquí – dijo Rosalie – pero quédate con Evan

-Por supuesto, busquen y sírvanse lo que quieran – dije con una sonrisa, ellas se fueron y me dejaron con el bebé, el me miraba y sonreía, lo tome en brazos y me senté con él en mis rodillas, hasta que el hizo algo que me conmovió, apoyo su pequeña cabeza en mi vientre y mi nena empezó a patear

-Te está saludando Evan – le dije aunque el tal vez no entendía lo que decía solo reía , era muy tierno , Alice y Rosalie entraron en ese momento y dijeron "awwww" al mismo tiempo

-Edward reconoció al bebe- pregunte

-Si lo hizo antes de que se enterara de la verdad- pensé fue un acto muy hermoso de parte de Edward- Evan esta tan acostumbrado a él a pesar que no lo ve mucho tiempo por la universidad

-Es un niño de papa entonces- dije haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa

-Sí, es el niño más engreído que vi en mi vida claro aparte de Seth – dijo Alice riendo – vieras cuan embobados están Esme y Carlisle

-Es su único nieto, es lo más normal – dije sonriéndole al niño

-Ya no Bella, ahora también tendrán a la bebe para malcriar, es su nieta – dijo Rosalie, no conteste aún no estaba segura de dejarlos participar en la vida de mi hija , empezamos a conversar de Evan , de Esme y Carlisle y de cómo la habían pasado en la universidad , Evan se puso inquieto Rosalie le dio de comer y se durmió, era un angelito, hasta que se hizo muy tarde

-Chicas, no es muy tarde para que se vayan –pregunte preocupada

-Es cierto, que haremos – dijo Alice –Esme debe de estar preocupada por saber cómo está él bebe

-Podemos llamarles y decirles que nos quedaremos en mi departamento – dijo Rosalie – pero antes debemos de pasar por una farmacia para comprar todo lo necesario para Evan

-Porque no se quedan aquí, hay dos habitaciones, aunque no tengo una cuna para Evan - dije preocupada, Alice chillo – que te pasa?

-No tienes una cuna y donde dormirá la niña, Isabella mañana mismo vamos al centro comercial por las cosas que necesite mi sobrina – dijo solemne

-Siento decepcionarte Allie, pero lo que pasa es que hoy recién compre las cosas, mañana las traerán temprano – dije riendo por su cara de decepción, pobre Alice odiaba perderse la oportunidad de ir de compras

-Bueno entonces nos quedamos, mañana empezaremos con la decoración de la habitación de … - se quedó callada – ya pensaste en un nombre

-Tengo algunos en mente pero no me decido – dije ella asintió

-Bueno pidamos comida para cenar y luego a descansar – dijo una feliz Alice, acepte y pidieron pizza, Rosalie se fue a la farmacia que había cerca de aquí, comimos y vimos películas, estábamos en medio de la película cuando me aburrí y me puse a jugar con Evan que se había despertado hace un rato, jugamos mucho cuando se le empezaron a cerrar los ojitos, lo llevamos a la habitación que seria la de mi nena porque allí dormiría con Rosalie , Alice también entro a dormir y yo hice lo mismo .

A la mañana siguiente llegaron mis amigas junto Jacob, Alice estaba feliz de verlo otra vez, se llevaron muy bien con las recién llegadas, llegaron también los de la tienda trayendo las cosas para la habitación, Ayudadas por Jacob empezaron a armar todo, yo estaba con Evan mirando lo que hacían y riendo por la muecas de Jacob, de momento a otro Rosalie se puso muy nerviosa no le di mucha importancia.

Estaba sentada en el sillón con Evan acariciando mi vientre, era muy tierno lo que hacía, hasta que el sonido del timbre nos distrajo

-Rosalie puedes abrir- grite , ella salió corriendo de la habitación para abrir la puerta, Evan seguía jugando con mi vientre cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta y allí estaba parado mirándome fijamente Edward , mi corazón latía como loco, mi niña empezó a patear y Evan al verlo empezó a levantar las manitos hacia él.

**Hola chicas **

**Actualice rapidísimo :D le contaron todo a Bells, que les parecio? no es Evan un amor?**

**loverobsten27: espero y te hay gustado este capi tambien, besos **

**NBellaCullen: Entiendo tu punto de vista enserio, estudio una carrera medica y se de lo que hablas, pero en Estados Unidos el aborto es legal y segun lei los medicos pueden decir al paciente las opciones que tienen cuando el bebe no es planeado, estate segura que no volvere a poner nada de eso, besos **

**supattinsondecullen: Te enetiendo tambien ya me canse de esos dramas y no lo hare tranquila entonces, besos **

**Narraly: Aqui esta el nuevo acpitulo y rapido :D espero y te haya gustado **

**janalez: A peticion tuya :D ahora ellos hablaran veremos que es lo que pasa, besos**

**yasmin-cullen: Bella es muy terca veremos que tan dificil se la ponga a Ed, Evan es un amor y se esta ganando el corazon de Bells, el sera un gran aliado para Bella , besos **

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**BELLA POV **

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, me perdí en sus orbes verdes, estaba tan guapo como siempre aunque algo más delgado y ojeroso que antes, suponía que era por la universidad, me miraba intensamente pasando de mis ojos a mi vientre y así, Evan dio un chillido de felicidad estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia Edward, eso fue lo que me trajo a la realidad

-Que hace el aquí- pregunte mirando a Rosalie

-Yo… -se quedó callada, levante una ceja para que siga hablando – él quería ver a Evan y yo le dije dónde estábamos – dijo agachando la mirada

-PORQUE ROSALIE?! PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO? SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO QUERIA VERLO, ME TRAICIONASTE POR SEGUNDA VEZ – grite

-No Bella, no lo tomes por ese lado, fue un error lo sé pero ustedes tienen que hablar, además él quería ver a Evan – dijo nerviosa

-NADA ROSALIE, QUIERO QUE SE VAYA NO QUIERO TENERLO CERCA – grite, él estaba parado no se movía – QUIERO QUE SE VAYA – grite, eso le hizo reaccionar

-Bella tenemos que hablar – dijo cuándo reacciono, Evan alternaba su mirada asustada entre Edward y yo

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dije moderando mi voz, no quería que Evan se asustara más, los chicos habían salido de la habitación Ángela, Jessica miraban confundidas la escena, Jacob estaba rojo de la furia y apretaba fuerte los puños, Leah le estaba agarrando del brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo, Alice solo negaba la cabeza mirando a Rosalie

-Lárgate Cullen, porque te juro que no respondo – dijo molesto- no te rompí la cara hace casi medio año, pero esta vez te juro que no me detendré

-Jake por favor – dijo Leah mirándole suplicante

-Ya quiero ver que lo hagas – dijo Edward desafiante – Vamos Jacob que te lo impide – casi grito

-Basta – dije molesta – no armaran ninguna pelea en mi casa, mejor será que te vayas Edward

-Pero Bella tenemos que hablar, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme – dijo mirando ansioso mi vientre

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que explicarte – empecé a decir

-Que no Isabella, estas esperando un hijo mio y no tienes nada que explicarme – grito

-A mí no me gritas y menos en mi casa , vete – dije molesta mi niña empezó a patear en cuanto le dije eso a Edward , traidora tenía que estar de mi parte . pensé

-Por favor Bella, no me hagas esto – suplico- déjame hablar contigo

-Hoy no Edward, será mejor que te vayas – dije, el asintió con tristeza

-Vamos pequeño, ven con papá – le dijo a Evan, el estiro sus manitas y se fue con él, cuando estaban en la puerta el bebé empezó a llorar – calma enano nos vamos a casa –pero Evan no paraba de llorar

-Creo que es por Bella – dijo Alice – desde ayer esta que no quiere separarse de ella – Edward miro sorprendido y me miro

-Tráelo aquí – dije mientras me sentaba y el acomodaba al niño en mis piernas – Evan tampoco quiero que te vayas pero tienes que irte – sus enormes ojos azules me miraban fijamente – puedes venir otro día a verme Alice puede traerte – apoyo su cabeza en mi vientre otra vez – te extrañaremos, ahora ve con tu papa, adiós Evan – le dije besando su pequeña frente , Edward no miraba con una sonrisa , asentí para que lo levantara, así lo hizo y se fue

-Bella nosotras seguiremos con las cosas adentro – dijeron mis amigas y entraron a la habitación, genial habían presenciado todo, solo se quedaron en la sala Rosalie y Alice

-También ustedes deberían de irse – dije molesta

-No Bella, no me hagas esto – dijo Alice

-Chicas confié en ustedes, les dije donde vivía y todo, pero ustedes volvieron a traicionarme cómo puedo volver a confiar – pregunte empezando a sollozar, malditas hormonas

-No Bells, enserio yo no sabía nada – dijo Alice- no me alejes de ti y de mi sobrina

-Bella lo siento mucho – empezó Rosalie- pero fue lo mejor, mi hermano tiene derecho de saber de su hija

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando – dije

-Claro que se, dime le quitaras ese derecho a tu hija, le dejaras sin un padre, que le dirás cuando te pregunte por él , le dirás que se murió o está de viaje , reacciona Isabella no puedes quitarle su padre a la bebe solo por un capricho tuyo – dijo seria

-Un capricho mío Rose? – Dije irónica – no es ningún capricho, solo pienso que él no tiene derecho, no quiero que también dañe a mi hija como me daño a mi

-No lo hará Bella, no lo hará, mi hermano pago muy caro las consecuencias de sus actos y te aseguro que no lo volverá a hacer, dale el beneficio de la duda, si no quieres regresar con el bien es tu decisión, aunque todos lo lamentaremos mucho, pero no le quites a su hija , no les quites a ambos la posibilidad de conocerse , tal vez pienses que él no tiene derecho a saber de ella , pues puede que tengas razón , pero dime , la bebe no tiene el derecho de conocer a su padre , dime Bella, ella no tiene derecho – me dijo, caí en la cuenta de todo lo que me había dicho y tenía razón , deje caer la cabeza derrotada

-Puede que tengas razón – dije llorando

-No llores Bella, sabes que todo lo que te dije es verdad, sé que no tuve tacto pero necesitaba decírtelo porque los quiero y quiero el bienestar para mi sobrina – dijo arrodillándose frente a mí y abrazándome

-Pero no quiero estar cerca de él, no puedo perdonarle fácilmente todo el daño que me hizo , no puedo – llore mas

-Te entiendo Bella, si a mí me hubieran hecho algo parecido estaría como tú, pero poco a poco Bella – me dijo, asentí y trate de calmarme, las chicas se fueron y me quede con mis amigas y Jake arreglando el cuarto de mi bebe y quedo perfecta, esa noche empecé a acomodar sus ropitas y otras cosas hasta muy tarde, era algo que quería hacer sola.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, ya no iba a la universidad porque nos dieron vacaciones dos semanas por navidad y año nuevo, me iría a Forks en dos días a pasar navidad con mi familia, aun tenía que trabajar con Caroline así que desayune tranquila y luego me aliste para salir temprano a la librería, ya no podía conducir así que Jacob o Leah siempre pasaban a recogerme , cuando baje Jacob ya me estaba esperando con su típica sonrisa

-Hola pequeña – me saludo – Como esta mi sobrina favorita? – dijo tocándome el vientre

-Hola Jake- sonreí – tu sobrina se despertó muy tranquila

-Esa es mi niña – dijo riendo, viajamos en silencio cómodo hasta que Jake decidió abrir la boca – Perdón por lo de ayer

-Pero de que te disculpas, no hiciste nada- pregunte confundida

-Casi le rompo la cara a Cullen, no debí de portarme así – dijo serio

-Lo sé pero no pasó nada felizmente, no tienes por qué disculparte solo me defendías como el buen hermano que eres – dije con una sonrisa

-Siempre te protegeré pequeña, bueno siempre las protegeré –dijo solemne

-Es bueno tenerte Jake, te quiero – le dije apoyándome en su hombro

-Sabes que también te quiero pequeña – me dijo sonriente, llegamos a la librería y me baje, Caroline estaba acomodando unos libros, le salude y empecé ayudarle, en eso paso la tarde , estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando oí que alguien entro

-Buenos Tardes en que puedo servirle – dije con una sonrisa levantado la cabeza y encontrándome con la sonrisa de Edward

-Hola Bella – me saludo con una sonrisa

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte un poco hosca

-Vine a visitarte, además tenemos que hablar – dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado, sentí mis piernas flaquear

-Estoy trabajando, tal vez después – dije mientras regresaba a mi libro

-Puedes ir Bella, yo me quedare a cargo – dijo Caroline saliendo con una caja en manos y una sonrisa hacia Edward

-No te preocupes Caroline, él puede esperar- dije

-No hagas esperar a este guapo muchacho y ve, nos vemos mañana Bella – dijo con una sonrisa, con resignación tome mi bolso

-Nos vemos mañana Caroline, vendré temprano – dije

-No es necesario ven a la hora acostumbrada, nos vemos adiós – dijo y volvió a entrar en el almacén, Edward no paraba de sonreír

-Bueno ahora que me sacaste de mi trabajo que quieres – dije molesta no me gustaba ser irresponsable con mi trabajo, además estar cerca de Edward me ponía nerviosa

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo, donde quieres ir – pregunto

-No lo sé, no puedo caminar mucho porque me duelen los pies – dije

-Entonces vamos a tu departamento, pero antes pedimos algo de comer – asentí – donde está tu auto

-No traigo mi auto porque ya no puedo conducir – dije señalando mi vientre, lo que recordó que tenía que llamar a Jake para que no me venga a recoger – me trajo Jake , tengo que llamarle – cuando escucho su nombre se tensó , no le preste importancia y llame a mi amigo, no estaba de acuerdo que hablara con él, pero no dijo nada más y acepto.

Subí a su volvo y fuimos rumbo a mi departamento, subimos hasta mi departamento en un incómodo silencio algo inusual entre nosotros, cuando llegamos le hice pasar y se sentó en la sala

-Iré a cambiarme de zapatos, ya regreso – el asintió y fui rumbo a mi habitación, me cambie de zapatos, porque mis pies solían hincharse y me dolían, mi niña no había dejado de moverse desde que me encontré con Edward

-Eres una traidora pequeña, se supone que debes de estar de parte de tu madre – dije y ella me pateo fuerte – Ok, ok entiendo eres la niña de papa – empecé a reír y Salí de mi habitación , él estaba viendo una mi fotografía

-Te ves muy hermosa – dijo dejando la foto en su lugar, esa foto me la había sacado Leah, estaba sentada tocando mi vientre en el parque

-Gracias – respondí y otra vez silencio incomodo que yo no quería romper

-Porque Bella? – pregunto

-Porque? No crees que yo debía de hacer esa pregunta – dije molesta

-Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice y créeme lo he pagado, pero ocultarme tu embarazo, a mi hijo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Como dije ayer no creí necesario decirte de mí bebe, tú ya tenías tu familia y no quería molestarte – dije

-Eso no es cierto Bella, un hijo no me molestaría y más si es un hijo tuyo y mío, sabes cuantas veces soñé con este día – dijo lloroso- siempre soñé tener a mi primer bebe contigo, formar una familia

-Pero eso no se podrá- dije molesta – este bebe es mío y de nadie mas

-Bella por favor perdóname – vino hacia mí – perdóname mi niña, sé que te hice mucho daño pero quiero que me perdones por favor –lloro cogiéndome las manos, me partía el corazón ver a Edward tan vulnerable, pero tenía que ser fuerte

-Basta Edward – dije – no hagas esto

-Que no haga que Bella, te necesito mi amor por favor perdóname, estos meses sin ti mi vida fue un infierno- dijo

-No creo que haya sido peor que todo lo que yo pase – dije llorando – no puedo perdonarte no me destruiste

-Perdóname mi amor, yo no quise hacerte daño – lloro – todo fue una mentira, cuando yo estaba en Chicago si estuve con Tania creí que ella era perfecta para mí, luego salió eso del traslado de papa y tuve que irme a Forks, un di antes yo hablé con ella diciéndole que me iba , reacciono mal, lloro diciéndome que me amaba y que tenía que quedarme con ella, pero yo no estaba enamorado de ella la quería o eso creía pero no estaba enamorado, luego te conocí a ti y mi mundo cambio, me enamore perdidamente de ti , cuando llego Rosalie me dijo que se había encontrado con Tania y que ella le dijo que seguíamos siendo novios por eso Rosalie ese día estaba tan hosca, prometí llamarla y terminar con ella, si antes no lo había hecho era porque no me gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres y quería evitar eso además pensaba que ese día Tania había terminado conmigo, la llame un montón de veces pero ella no me contestaba, hasta que lo hizo y le dije que era mejor terminar, ella grito , lloro y me amenazo, no le di importancia pensé que era uno de sus arranques y que le pasaría , pero luego llego ella con Evan en brazos y todo se fue al diablo, como te dije yo no sabía que estaba embarazada , Evan no es mi hijo biológico Tania me engaño, pero es mi hijo legalmente además lo amo, no puedo dejarlo con esa loca por eso se lo quite , no hay nadie a quien ame más que a ti, te amo mi niña – termino llorando, yo estaba igual que el

-Porque no me dijiste lo que pasaba – dije hipando – debiste decírmelo yo te hubiera entendido Edward, debiste de confiar en mi

-Lo se mi niña, ahora lo sé, perdóname por favor, te amo – dijo

-No sé qué decir Edward, esto es mucho para procesar, además no confiaste en mí y yo ya no confió en ti – dije llorando

-Bella por favor, que debo de hacer para ganarme tu confianza, dime mi niña – rogo – no me alejes de ti y de mi hijo por favor

-No lo sé Edward, tengo miedo de dejarte entrar a la vida de mi bebe y también termines dañándole – dije sinceramente – no es fácil ahora no puedo pensar solo en mi

-Te juro que no dañare a mi hijo Bella, por favor no me apartes de su vida – me rogo

-Está bien – acepte recordando las palabra de Rosalie – no te alejare del bebe

-Gracias – dijo y me beso, Dios como extrañaba sus besos, pero tuve que alejarlo – no te confundas, te dejare estar a mi lado solo como padre de mi bebe nada más, no vuelvas a hacer eso – me miro dolido

-Entiendo, pero me ganare tu confianza y te reconquistare otra vez , te lo juro – dijo , no respondí, se me quedo viendo – puedo – dijo mirando mi vientre

-Claro – dije y él puso sus manos sobre mi vientre y mi niña le saludo con una patada, sonreí se sentía muy bien el contacto de su piel con la mía

-Hola bebe, soy tu papa sé que llegue un poco tarde pero aquí estoy y te amo – le dijo dando un beso en mi vientre , empecé a llorar siempre había soñado con este momento, mi niña se empezó a mover mucho y Edward reía

-Auch, basta nena, tranquila no patees así , que me duele- dije acariciando el lugar donde había pateado , parece que entendió y dejo de hacerlo bruscamente

-Es una niña – pregunto Edward con un brillo especial en los ojos, asentí - Una mini Bella , te amo princesa – dijo a mi vientre

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? – pregunto avergonzado

-Siete meses de embarazo, esta programado para los últimos días de febrero o los primeros días de marzo – dije

-Que bien, ya quiero conocer a mi princesa – dijo – Evan te extraña

-Ese enano, es muy lindo estás haciendo un gran trabajo – dije con una sonrisa

-En si el trabajo lo hace Esme, yo lo veo muy poco por la universidad, pero es muy pegado a mí , aunque ahora solo pide por ti , le encantaste – me dijo sonriendo

-También me encanto, es muy lindo me gustaría volverlo a ver – dije tímida

-Por supuesto Bella , cuando quieras-asentí con una sonrisa – dime iras a Forks para navidad

-Si iré en dos días, creo y regresare el 3 de enero, que es cuando debo de incorporarme al trabajo y a la universidad – dije

-Bella deberías dejar de trabajar… - empezó y le corte

-Basta Edward no voy a discutir al respecto, trabajare hasta el siguiente mes, Caroline me dará mi licencia de maternidad – dije

-Pero si es por el dinero, yo te apoyare no trabajes, les puede pasar algo – dijo

-No es por el dinero, quiero trabajar y sentirme útil – dije , el asintió derrotado sabía que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza era muy difícil que alguien me haga cambiar de opinión- creo que es mejor que te vayas, es muy tarde

-Tienes razón, nos vemos – dijo camino a la puerta, me despedí de él y se fue, me quede sentada en el sillón pensando si había tomado la mejor decisión para mi hija y para mi

**Hola Chicas **

**Aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, se me hace mas facil actualizar rapido los fines de semana , asi que aqui estoy :D**

**Definitivamente Evan es un amor :3 Que les parecio? **

**yasmin-cullen: Hola y si Rosalie es una traidora pero sus argumentos son buenos, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, besos **

**Narraly: Aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo, no me gusta dejarte mucho tiempo con colapsos nerviosos :D espero y te haya gustado ,besos **

**Ninacara: Si rose es una traidora pero es su hermano :D espero y te haya gustado besos**

**darky1995: Ya sabes como se entero , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo , besos **

**janalez: Si creo que fue lo mejor, aunque Bells no lo pondra facil de aqui en adelante , besos **

**loverobsten27: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, no te deje en suspenso por mucho tiempo , espero y te haya gustado , besos**

**supattinsondecullen: Evan es un amor :3 cada dia me enamoro mas de el , aparecera mas seguido desde ahora , besos **

**NBellaCullen: Gracias por leer y bienvenida :D besos **

**littlevampireMajo:Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero y te haya gustado, besos**

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**BELLA POV **

Después de que Edward se fue estuve mucho tiempo pensando, mi niña había dejado de moverse cuando ya no escucho su voz, estaba casi segura que sería la niña de papá, me bañe y dormí tranquila.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y arregle un poco el departamento, llame a Jacob para que me viniera a recoger, llego temprano como de costumbre.

-Hola Bells – saludo cundo me subí al auto – como están

-Hola Jake, bien como siempre – el solo me sonrió

-Te invito a almorzar, que quieres comer? – pregunto

-Hamburguesa, vamos a McDonald's – dije con un puchero

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo arrancando el auto, viajamos en un silencio cómodo, cuando llegamos Jake fue por nuestra comida, casi salte sobre el cuándo lo vi con mi hamburguesa

-Tranquila pequeña lagartija no queremos que te indigestes más – dijo riendo , le saque la lengua en un acto de madurez – cuando nos vamos a Forks

-Mañana supongo, hoy hablare con Caroline – dije mientras seguía comiendo, Jake estaba muy inquieto – venga ya Jake, suéltalo

-Que suele qué? – pregunto

-Sé que hay algo que me quieres decir o preguntar , vamos dilo – le anime

-No Bells, no es nada – levante una ceja – bueno si es algo, quiero saber regresaste con él?

-No Jake, aún no lo perdono solo le dije que no le alejaría de la bebé – dije con una mueca

-Eso está bien, mi sobrina tiene derecho a conocer a su papá, pero ustedes? – pregunto preocupado

-Lo mismo pensé, como te dije aun no lo perdono, me mintió y eso es algo que podré olvidar fácilmente – dije con tristeza

-Me imagino, pero al tiempo al tiempo Bells, sé que aún lo amas y el amor supera muchas cosas - dijo

-No es fácil Jacob, no puedo olvidarme de su mentira, de su falta de confianza, no sé si hice bien en dejarle participar en la vida de mi hija – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, malditas hormonas deberían de ir a molestar a otra

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Bells, confió en tu criterio y siempre apoyare tus decisiones – dijo limpiándome las lagrimas

-Gracia Jake – dije hipando, terminamos de comer y me llevo al trabajo me encontré con Caroline y empezamos una conversación amena, me dio vacaciones a partir de mañana así que podría viajar tranquila, ella se fue temprano encargándome la tienda. Estaba en el almacén buscando un libro cuando escuche que alguien entraba

-Hola Bella – saludo Edward cuando Salí

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte

-Quería verte y llevarte a cenar – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Aun no termino con mi trabajo, no debiste de venir – dije con una mueca, tenerlo cerca me confundía

-Quise venir, moría de ganas por verte otra vez , te esperare no te preocupes – me dijo de lo más tranquilo

-Si es lo que quieres- dije encogiéndome de hombros , pasamos cerca de dos horas en un silencio un tanto incomodo, cerré la tienda y me subí al volvo

-Donde quieres ir? – pregunto

-Quiero comida mexicana- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Comida mexicana será entonces – dijo y manejo hasta un restaurant que había por allí cerca, entramos, llego la mesera y ambos pedimos tacos, estaba ansiosa porque trajeran la comida

-Cómo has estado Bella – pregunto

-Bien – conteste un poco fría

-Iras a Forks para navidad – pregunto otra vez, la verdad no estaba cómoda con esto , no podía mantener una conversación tranquila con él

-Si – el me miro frustrado

-Cuando iras – dijo

-Mañana supongo, tengo que conversar con Jacob – dije con una mueca y sin mirarle a los ojos

-Jacob – susurro – me imagino que debe de estar feliz porque no estemos juntos

-Te equivocas Edward, Jacob es mi mejor amigo y me quiere, jamás buscaría hacerme daño – respondí con maldad, el agacho la cabeza

-Él no te ve como su mejor amiga, cuando te darás cuenta – me dijo

-Esto no debería discutirlo contigo pero nunca me daré cuenta de algo que no existe, estás loco Edward, además él tiene novia – respondí molesta

-Pero eso no quita que este enamorado de ti – me dijo

-Basta, el ladrón siempre piensa que todos son de su condición no Edward? Pero déjame decirte que Jacob no es así, el ama a Leah – dije molesta

-No te molestes amor – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme , si reconozco fue un golpe bajo pero él me provocaba – no le hace bien a la bebé

-Deja de decirme amor – sisee – Vayamos al grano , que es lo que quieres, porque viniste a buscarme

-Te quiero a ti – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Te extrañe tanto mi niña – no conteste – Quiero una oportunidad Bella, solo una

-No Edward, entiende lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó, te dije que no te alejaría de la niña y lo cumpliré, pero no intestes nada conmigo – dije

-No Bella , te amo y nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón , quiero estar con la niña pero también contigo , te amo tanto – dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar la mía

-No Edward, no te confundas – dije sacando bruscamente mi mano – no regresare contigo

-Ya no me amas – pregunto asustado

-Ya no confió en ti, me decepcionaste de la peor manera – dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Hare que vuelvas a confiar en mí, te lo juro Bella – juro

-Perderás tu tiempo – dije molesta

-No lo hare, te amo tanto que esperare el tiempo que sea necesario –dijo mirándome a los ojos , en ese momento llego la mesera con nuestros platos, comimos en silencio.

-Quieres algo mas – pregunto cuando vio que termine de comer

-Solo quiero irme a casa – dije – estoy cansada

-Claro, vamos – dijo y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero lo ignore, pago la cuenta y fuimos a su auto

-Como se portó la bebé – pregunto tímidamente

-Bien como siempre – dije tajante, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros

-Cuando te toca el próximo ultrasonido, me gustaría ir con ustedes – pregunto

-De acá tres semanas , no creo que puedas ir ya sebes tendrás que volver a la universidad – dije

-Bueno, no puedes adelantar la consulta – pregunto esperanzado

-Tendré que hablarlo con mi médico, te aviso – le dije y me sumí en el silencio todo el viaje

-Bella me gustaría que vayas conmigo mañana a Forks – dijo con una sonrisa

-Que no te vas hoy? – pregunte

-No, me quedare en el departamento de Rosalie, por eso te propuse eso – me dijo

-No creo que sea lo mejor – me miro serio

-No te hare nada Bella – protesto

-Eso no lo sé, como te dije ya no confió en ti – conteste

-Bella no me hagas esto – rogo

-Es cierto además me quiero ir con mis amigos – asintió derrotado – Adiós Edward – dije abriendo la puerta del auto

-Adiós Bella, adiós princesa – dijo inclinándose para besar mi vientre , baje del auto y subí rápido a mi departamento, donde me derrumbe lo extrañaba tanto, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no podía, me sentía insegura a su lado, aliste una maleta para ir a Forks, y me dormí

Al día siguiente Jacob y Leah vinieron demasiado temprano para mi gusto

-Vamos Bella, no seas floja tenemos un largo viaje por delante – dijo Leah

-Estoy cansada, quiero dormir esta niña no dejo de patear toda la noche – dije bostezando

-Dormirás en el auto, vamos ve a cambiarte – dijo Jacob, fui de mala gana y me cambie con ropa cómoda, Jake bajo mi maleta mientras nosotras bajábamos conversando, el viaje fue largo, pero lo bueno es que me la pase durmiendo.

Llegamos a Forks y yo estaba ansiosa por ver a mi hermanito, toque el timbre de la casa y me abrió papa

-Bella – me dijo mientras e abrazaba, pero mi vientre no le permitía hacerlo bien – como estas? Pasen – dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos

-No te preocupes Charlie nosotros solo vinimos a dejarla, nos vemos otro dia , cuídate Bells – dijo Jacob , Leah se despidió con la mano y se fueron

-Cómo estás? Cómo va la universidad? – pregunto

-Bien, ya sabes la universidad un poco cansada pero me gusta- dije sonriendo

-Me alegro hija – dijo sonriente – llamare a tu madre que está alistando a Seth – asentí y mi papa subió, después de unos minutos bajo mamá

-Pero mira quien está aquí, si es mi niñita – dijo abrazándome – estas hermosa mi vida – dijo acariciando mi vientre

-Gracias mamá – dije sonriendo – como están todos por acá?

-Muy bien, ya sabes tu hermano sacándonos canas antes de tiempo – reí

-Me imagino, donde esta – pregunte

-En su habitación, esta con una de sus rabietas porque no le compre el juguete que quería – dijo con una mueca – pero tu dime como estas ,como está la princesa

-Muy bien, aunque demasiado inquieta , anoche no me dejo dormir porque se movía demasiado – dije acariciando mi panza

-Así era Seth – dijo mamá moviendo la cabeza – y hasta ahora no deja de moverse – reí

-Quiero verlo, seguro se le pasara el berrinche – dije papa asintió y subió a llamarle, en menos de cinco minutos Seth estaba a mi lado abrazándome

-Bells te extrañe tanto- decía mientras e besaba – papá y mamá son muy malos conmigo, puedo irme a vivir contigo

-También te extrañe mi amor, no creo que puedas venir conmigo – le dije

-Ashh nadie me quiere – hizo un puchero – verdad que tu si me vas a querer – le dijo a mi vientre , mi niña empezó a patear – lo ven dijo que si – todos reímos

Estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando Seth estaba emocionadísimo con la bebé, sería un gran tío, mi papa aún estaba un poco serio con respecto al embarazo, lo entendía, cene con ellos y subí temprano a descansar.

Al día siguiente estaba jugando con Seth en la sala mientras mi mamá estaba en el supermercado, papá estaba en su habitación, tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir

-Edward – dije sorprendida

-Hola Bella – saludo y lo hice pasar

-Que haces aquí – dije sorprendida

-Quería verte y saber cómo habías llegado – dijo sonriente

-Pues muy bien cómo puedes ver …- pero una vocecita nos interrumpió

-Vete Edward o te volveré a patear – le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Seth tranquilo bebé, no está pasando nada – trate de tranquilizarlo

-Quiero que se vaya, por su culpa tu llorabas, no quiero verlo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Enano, lo vas a seguir viendo a si no te guste, él es el papa de la bebe – le explique

-Pero él ya tiene un bebe y tú misma dijiste que tenía otra novia – auch eso dolió

-Pero también es el papá de la bebe – me miro confundido – es complicado pero algún día lo entenderás

-Si mi hermana llora otra vez, te volveré a patear – le dijo acusándolo con su pequeño dedito

-No volveré a dañarla Seth – dijo Edward tranquilo – confía en mi

-Te creo – le dijo Seth

-Pero yo no así que es mejor que te vayas – dijo Charlie bajando las gradas, que se han propuesto los hombres de esta casa, interrumpirme siempre

-Jefe Swan, yo estoy aquí por Bella y por mi hija – le dijo serio

-Porque se lo dijiste, no se supone que no se enteraría – casi me grito molesto

-Yo no se lo dije, simplemente se enteró además mi hija tiene derecho a conocer a su padre – le dije molesta, no me gustaba que se metan en mis decisiones

-Bueno gran padre que le has conseguido – me grito

-Basta papá, la decisión ya está tomada – le dije

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión pero mira hasta donde te han llevado tus malas decisiones – dijo señalando mi vientre eso me dolió mucho

-Edward será mejor que te vayas – le dije llorosa el asintió y se fue , empecé a llorar mientras subía a mi habitación, Seth iba tras de mi

-Le volveré a patear, te hizo llorar – dijo molesto

-No Seth no fue Edward, fue papá – le dije hipando – porque no vas a tu habitación tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí

-Claro Bells – me beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación , agarre mi maleta y empecé a alistar mis cosas, me dolió mucho lo que dijo papa, que dijera que mi hija fue el resultado de una mala decisión me solio en el alma , tocaron mi puerta

-Adelante – grite llorando

-Bella lo siento mucho – dijo papa entrando a la habitación – que haces con esa maleta

-Me voy – dije y seguía empacando – no debí de haber venido siempre es un error venir a Forks

-No hija, espera no quise decir lo que dije – estaba apenado

-Pero lo hiciste, pero te digo mi hija no es ningún error – llore

-No quise decir eso, solo que me molesto ver a Edward – dijo molesto – no te vayas

-No quiero quedarme para que me estés echando en cara todos y diciendo que mi hija es un error, que te quede claro yo no invite a Edward el vino por que quiso - hipé – y como dije antes mi hija tiene derecho a estar con el

-Ya se te olvido lo que te hizo – me grito

-Créeme que lo recuerdo cada maldito día, no tienes que venir a recordármelo – le dije

-Solo quiero que mi nieta y tu estén tranquilas, no quiero que te vuelva a dañar y de paso a la niña –dijo

-Entiendo tu punto y créeme también tengo miedo, pero no puedo negarle ese derecho a mi hija , entiéndelo – casi grite – a pesar de todos sus errores él es su padre

-Menudo padre – murmuro bajito pero lo escuche – lo perdonaste tan fácil

-Quien te dijo que le perdone – pregunte – solo dejo que se acerque por la bebé, no por mí

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora hija por favor deja esa maleta no quiero que te vayas – rogo

-está bien – dije más tranquila – ahora quiero estar sola – dicho esto el salió de la habitación, mamá llego y noto la tensión , le conté lo sucedido estuvo de mi parte , en la tarde Seth me convenció para ir al parque, acepte porque necesitaba salir a caminar , fuimos caminando cuando llegamos el enano corrió a los juegos, me quede en una de las bancas sentada observándolo

-es muy hiperactivo no – dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi lado

-Edward me asustaste – dije levantando la vista, estaba con Evan en brazos quien sujetaba una rosa – Hola Evan – salude al bebe, este solo empezó a mover las manitos y a reír

-Es para ti – dijo recibiéndole la rosa y entregándomela

-Gracias – me sonroje – que haces aquí

-Salí un rato a caminar y te vi de lejos – me dijo con su sonrisa Evan estiraba sus manos para que lo levantara

-Me lo prestas – le pedí asintió y entregándome al bebé – Evan estas más hermoso cada día

-Por supuesto, somos hermosos – dijo riendo

-Eres un engreído – le dije – además solo le dije hermoso a Evan no a ti – se carcajeo

-Esme y Carlisle ya saben de tu embarazo y quieren verte – me dijo avergonzado – lo siento tuve que decírselos

-No te preocupes, antes de irme pasare a visitarles – le dije con una sonrisa

-Se podrán felices, quieren ver cómo crece su nieta – cuando hablaba de la bebe lo ojos le brillaban

-Me quieren ver gorda – dije con un puchero

-No Bella, no estás gorda – me dijo tranquilo

-Parezco una ballena, no me mientas – dije señalándole

-Para nada, solo pareces una lagartija que se comió una canica – le mire mal – era broma para mi estas más hermosa

-Como digas – mire a Evan que estaba ajeno a todo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

-Bella tengo que decirte algo – me tense – tranquila no es nada malo, creo

-Soy toda oídos – dije

-Bueno estaba pensando en cambiarme de universidad e ir a Seattle contigo – me dijo nervioso

-Esa es decisión tuya no mía – le dije

-Bueno quería consultártelo, quiero estar más cerca de ustedes como falta poco para que nazca la niña – me dijo . Además estaría más cerca de Evan

-Por mí no hay problema – eso pensaba

-Entonces llegando a la universidad empezare los tramites – dijo, asentí, una ancianita se sentó a nuestro lado

-Qué bonita familia – dijo risueña- aunque son un poco jóvenes igual se nota el amor que se tienen – comento y se puso a leer su revista, estaba sonrojada y mire a Edward que estaba con una de las más grandes sonrisas

-Algún día – prometió

**Hola Chicas **

**Demore esta vez porque estoy enferma :c pero aqui esta el capitulo asi que no me maten :D**

**Que les parecio?**

**loverobsten27: espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, besos**

**Narraly: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el capi , besos**

**yasmin-cullen: Edward esta luchando pero no le ponen facil, nadie en realidad , espero y te haya gustado , besos **

**ninacara: espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, besos **

**darky1995: Pobre nuestro Edward porque Bella no se la esta poniendo nada facil, espero y te haya guustado el capi besos **

**janalez: Como dijiste Bella esta haciendose de rogar jajajajaja espero y te haya gustado el capitulo besos **

**an cullen: Gracias por todas las palabras y bienvenida :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo tratare de actualizar mas pronto , besos **

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**BELLA POV **

Los días pasaban rápido apenas me quedaba una semana más en Forks, en casa todo seguía igual papá no volvió a tocar el tema de Edward y yo estaba feliz, navidad paso y recibí muchos regalos para mi niña, mamá me regalo una bolsa para llevar las cosas del bebé muy moderna, papá me dio un columpio para bebes , todos me gustaron pero el que más me gusto fue el de Seth eran unos bodies con frases "_Soy una princesa porque mi mami es la reina" "Soy genial como mi tío" y "Mamadera, pañales y rock and roll" _me emocione mucho cuando me las entrego.

Edward estuvo visitándome estos días, a veces venía con Evan el pretexto era "_Evan está muy ansioso por verte, te parece si damos un paseo" _ y yo no podía resistirme al bebé, era encantador y siempre reía cuando estaba conmigo, nuestra situación ya no era tan incómoda como antes, demás está decir que mi niña se ponía muy inquieta cuando escuchaba la voz de su papá.

Estaba recostada en mi sillón viendo una película de Disney junto a mi hermano, no tenía ganas de nada cada vez me sentía más gorda y estaba incomoda, tocaron el timbre

-MAMÁ PUEDES ABRIR - grite

-Claro como soy la que está más cerca a la puerta – dijo saliendo de la cocina y mirándonos molesta

-Estoy incomoda – le dije con una mueca

-Estas floja, que es diferente – dijo y abrió la puerta –Hola Edward, hola pequeño, pasen – saludo y los hizo pasar a la sala

-Hola Bella – saludo Edward acercándose a mí –Hola enano – saludo a Seth, este solo le hizo un gesto con la mano estaba demasiado concentrado en la película

-Hola – salude – Hola Hermoso como estas – dije acariciando a Evan, este estiro las manitos para que lo cargara

- Bells mi mamá está organizando un almuerzo y me pidió que te llevara – dijo con una sonrisa

-No sé si deba de ir – dije volviendo a jugar con el bebé

-Claro que si, estarán todos los chicos, vamos por favor mamá está loca por verte – dijo sonriente y estirando los brazos para que le pasara a Evan - no debes de cargarlo mucho le hace daño a mi princesa

-Eres un exagerado, no le pasara nada – dije entregándole al bebé, este frunció el ceño – iré a cambiarme ya regreso – dije y subí pesadamente a mi habitación, me puse unos jeans que tenía elástico para mi vientre, una blusa de color azul, solté mi cabello ,me puse mis zapatillas y ya estaba lista, baje y me encontré con mi hermano mostrándole sus juguetes a Evan quien lo veía muy concentrado, sonreí

-Ya podemos irnos – dije ruborizándome por la mirada que me dio Edward

-Estas hermosa – dijo con su sonrisa que me paralizaba el corazón – vamos

-Mamá iré a casa de Edward porque Esme me invito a almorzar – dije entrando a la cocina

-Claro, salúdame a Esme - dijo con una sonrisa , asentí y salimos de casa, Edward acomodo al bebé en su sillita y yo subí al asiento del copiloto

-Como se portó mi princesa- Pregunto

-Muy bien como siempre- dije, el viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, llegamos a la casa Cullen, Edward me ayudo a salir del auto y saco al bebé, entramos y nos encontramos con los chicos en la sala

-Pero Bellie Bells que te comiste para terminar así – dijo Emmett - aunque claro eso no debo de preguntarlo, verdad Eddie – dijo riéndose y yo me sonroje

-Hola Emmett estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dije sarcástica

-No te molestes pequeña, te extrañe mucho – dijo abrazándome – donde te metiste

-Por ahí – dije riendo – ahora suéltame que no puedo respirar

-Hola Bella – me saludo Jasper con un abrazo, Alice se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme y Rose también

-Ya queríamos que llegaras – me dijo – tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar – Alice y su hiperactividad

-Bella querida, pero que hermosa estas – dijo Esme viniendo a abrazarme, respondí gustosa – te extrañe tanto

-Hola Esme y gracias – dije con una sonrisa – también te extrañe

-Cuéntame como estas, como esta mi nieta, cuando esta programado el parto – pregunto de corrido

-Mamá despacio, ya pareces Alice – le dijo burlándose Edward

-No me molestes jovencito – dijo seria y me miro para que hablara

-Muy bien, la niña es muy inquieta casi no me deja dormir en las noches porque se mueve demasiado y según mi ginecólogo nacerá los últimos días de febrero o los primeros días de marzo – conteste ella me miraba sonriente

-Oh que emoción, tendré otra nieta a quien consentir – dijo feliz – me acompañas a la cocina prepare un pastel que quiero que pruebes – asentí y fuimos a la cocina, me senté y ella me sirvió una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas

-Esto esta delicioso Esme – dije, ella sonrió y se sentó frente a mi

-Me alegro que te guste hija – dijo con una sonrisa – Donde estuviste pequeña? Estuvimos muy preocupados

-Lo siento mucho Esme, no debí de irme así hubiera querido despedirme de ti y explicarte

-No tienes nada que explicarme cariño, yo entiendo porque te fuiste así y estoy mu apenada por todo lo que paso entre ustedes sé que la peor parte la llevaste tu – dijo tiernamente , asentí triste – Edward también lo paso mal y todo por culpa de esa mala mujer

-Me imagino – dije un poco incrédula – saben algo de ella?

-Nada desde que se fue, no la tolero lo único bueno que hizo fue traer a Evan a nuestras vidas - dijo molesta

-Evan es un amor – dije sonriendo

-Es la alegría de la casa, mi compañía ahora que no están mis hijos, si no fuera por él ya me hubiera hundido en la depresión – dijo

-Como esta Carlisle? Como lleva esto de ser abuelo – pregunte

-Está feliz y más ahora que se enteró que va a ser otra vez abuelo , no cabe en sí de la felicidad – reí

-Pero no les molesto el hecho de que Edward se hiciera padre tan joven - pregunte

-Más que molestarme me decepciono, no te lo voy a negar pero ha madurado mucho estos meses y se ha hecho más responsable, sé que son jóvenes Bella pero lo harán bien no tienes por qué preocuparte – me dijo con una mirada tranquilizadora –como se lo tomaron tus papas

- Mal al principio pero ahora están felices – dije con una sonrisa – mi hermano esta que no cabe en sí de felicidad

-Quiero conocerlo, Edward me conto mucho sobre él, es muy sobreprotector contigo – le mire confundida – un día agarro a patadas a Edward por hacerte llorar – abrí los ojos sorprendida

-Enserio? –Asintió – no sabía nada, aunque claro ahora recuerdo las amenazas de Seth el otro día

-Es tan tierno, me reí mucho cuando Edward me conto - reí también, en ese momento entro Carlisle

-Bella que gusto me da volver a verte, esta preciosa – dijo y me abrazo

-Hola Carlisle – dije correspondiendo el abrazo – me alegra verte

-A mí también pequeña, como esta mi nieta – dijo tocándome la barriga

-Más tranquila desde que llego – dije

-Me alegro – dijo y se acercó a Esme – Hola cielo

-Hola amor que bueno que llegaste, serviré la comida – iba a levantar a ayudarle pero me interrumpió – para nada señorita ahora mismo vas a la sala y te quedas quietita con los chicos

-Pero Esme quiero ayudar – dije con un puchero

-Eres mi invitada y no te dejare – me dijo, asentí y Salí de la cocina con Carlisle, me senté con los chicos que no dejaban de preguntarme sobre la bebe y como estaba yo.

Almorzamos muy tranquilos conversando y riendo todo parecía como antes, Edward no dejaba de mirarme y siempre estaba atento conmigo, Evan estaba sentado frente a mí en su sillita especial para que coma

-De tal palo tal astilla – dijo Esme riendo, todos le miramos – está enamorado de Bella igual que Edward – señalo a Evan que no dejaba de mirarme y sonreír, me sonroje

-Es cierto, has cautivado a padre e hijo – apoyo Carlisle, todos en la mesa rieron por mi sonrojo, terminamos de almorzar y pasamos a la sala

-Bella queríamos darte unos regalos por navidad – dijo Carlisle

-Pero Carlisle navidad ya paso, no se hubieran molestado – no me gustaban las sorpresas

-Lo sé pero quisimos hacerlo, es sobre todo para la bebé – dijo sonriente y asentí, Edward y Jasper trajeron muchos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo, los mas emocionados en abrirlos eran Evan y Emmett, este hombre se comportaría siempre como un niño , recibí mucha ropa para la niña, una cuna corral , caja de pañales, juguetes y un andador

-Gracias a todos, es muy hermoso – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Awww estas más hormonal que nunca Bells – bromeo Emmett

-Cállate – le dije sacándole la lengua – mi niña tiene más ropa que yo

-Mi sobrina tiene que ser la mejor vestida, además no pude contenerme cada vez que veía esas ropitas – dijo Alice feliz

-Tu nunca puedes contenerte – le ataco Emmett – eres una compradora compulsiva ya te lo dije – todos reímos

La tarde paso entre bromas y conversaciones amenas, Evan se durmió después de que jugara con uno de las sonajas que le regalaron a la bebe

-Bella puedes acompañarme un rato a mi habitación hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo Edward tímido , yo le mire confundida

-Que le quieres enseñar picaron, está embarazada debes de tener cuidado Eddie – dijo Emmett con una mirada divertida

-Cállate Emmett – le dije molesta y sonrojada – mejor te espero aquí Edward subir y bajar me cansa más – no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones y tampoco quería al pesado de Emmett molestándome , asintió y subió a su habitación , cuando bajo me entrego dos paquetes

-Ábrelos – me dijo y todos me miraban expectantes, los abrí y me encontré con dos poleras una azul un poco grande que decía "_Best big bro" _y la otra pequeñita de color rosado "_Little Sister" _

-Es hermoso – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es para Evan y para la pequeña – dijo muy sonriente – y bueno el siguiente regalo es para ti, pero me gustara que lo abrieras a solas – dijo mirando a su familia

-Pero porque eres así Edward, nosotros también queremos saber que le regalaras a Bella – protesto Alice

-Déjalos Alice, porque no van al estudio de Edward, allí estarán tranquilos – dijo una muy feliz Esme , asentimos y fuimos hasta allí, cuando llegamos abrí el paquetito, era un collar de oro con un pequeño dije de corazón que decía "_Mi corazón es tuyo, Te amo Edward"_

-No puedo aceptarlo – dije entregándole la cajita

-Bella por favor no me hagas esto –me dijo triste

-Basta Edward, no puedo seguir con esto si es que cada día me iras pidiendo una oportunidad – dije molesta – no me hagas esto tu a mi

-Es que Bella es lo que más quiero en este mundo, te amo y quiero que estemos juntos no puedo estar separado de ti – dijo desesperado

-Entiéndelo Edward, ya no existe un nosotros , solo te acepte para que fueras parte de la vida de la bebé – casi grite

-Ya no me amas, es eso no Bella – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, no confió en ti – dije llorosa –no confió en un nosotros

-Por favor mi amor una última oportunidad, no pido nada mas – dijo abrazándome – solo una , por el amor que me tienes

-Estoy destruida Edward, me destruiste no tengo nada que ofrecer – dije llorando, el me abrazo diciendo que lo perdonara – mejor será que me vaya no quiero que sigas confundiendo las cosas

-No mi amor, no te alejes no otra vez por favor – lloro

-No lo hare, prometí no alejarte de la niña , pero olvídate de que habrá algo entre tú y yo – dije llorando, el asintió con los ojos tristes – lo mejor será que me vaya

salí del estudio hecha un mar de lágrimas, sentí que él me seguía pero no le preste atención, llegue a la ala y los chicos me miraron alarmados

-Alguien puede llevarme a mi casa – se miraron asustados

-No te preocupes te llevo yo – dijo Edward

-No quiero que tú me lleves – dije – alguien por favor

-Vamos nosotros te llevamos – se ofreció Alice – chicos porque no llevan las cosas de la bebe al auto – ellos asintieron y empezaron con su trabajo

-Puedes dejar de ser testaruda, no te hare nada me quedo bien claro lo que hablamos, puedo llevarte yo – me dijo molesto

-Pero prefiero que no lo hagas Edward – dije limpiándome los ojos

-Eres tan cabezota e inmadura – grito

-Basta Edward es la decisión de Bella – dijo Esme triste – no le hagas alterar no es bueno para la bebé

-Que haga lo que quiera – dijo y subió al segundo piso , volví a llorar por su reacción y Esme me abrazo

-No llores Bella, no le hace bien a mi nieta – trate de hacerlo pero no pude – pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaban mejor

-Esme el no deja de presionarme para que regresemos, yo solo lo deje acercarse por la bebé – llore

-Hija porque no lo perdonas y te evitas todo este sufrimiento , dime aun lo amas – pregunto

-Con todo mi corazón – dije

-Entonces no veo por qué le pones trabas hija, date la oportunidad de ser feliz – me dijo acariciándome la espalda

-No es fácil Esme, yo ya no confió en él, tengo miedo que me vuelva a mentir y herirme – llore – ahora no soy solo yo ahora también está mi bebé

-Te entiendo Bella créeme que lo hago, pero si la decisión que tomaste te pone así, no creo que haya sido la mejor – dijo, en ese momento entro Alice y los chicos

-Está todo listo podemos irnos – asentí

-Gracias por todo Esme, Carlisle, lamento que todo haya terminado así – dije mientras los abrazaba

-No hay de que Bella, cuídate y cuida a esa pequeña, ya no estaremos comunicando – dijo Carlisle, me despedí de los chicos y salí de la mansión Cullen

Emmett manejaba callado y Alice solo me abrazaba mientras íbamos a mi casa, cuando llegue Emmett subió todas las cosas a mi habitación

-Es todo pequeña, nos estaremos comunicando no te pierdas otra vez – me dijo abrazándome – cuídate, te quiero

-Te llamare grandulón, también te quiero – dije saltándome de su abrazo

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – me abrazo Alice, asentí – Adiós Bellie – dijo y salieron de mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me encerré a llorar

Los días pasaron rápido y regrese a la soledad de mi departamento en Seattle, mis amigas habían venido a visitarme no preguntaron nada de lo ocurrido esa noche en mi casa y se los agradecí.

Estaba preparando todo para mañana porque regresaría a la universidad y al trabajo, entonces son mi celular, vi el número y era uno que no conocía

-Diga – conteste

-Bella – su voz aterciopelada hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido – no me cuelgues por favor

-Quien te dio el número de mi celular – pregunte

-Tengo mis fuentes – bufe

-Que quieres Edward – dije incómoda

-Bueno el viernes llegare a Seattle y quiero saber si quieres salir a cenar – pregunto

-No Edward, no quiero que confundas más las cosas – proteste

-No pequeña no confundiré nada está todo claro, solo quiero salir contigo por favor Bells – rogo

-Está bien , pasas a recogerme – dije – me tengo que ir , muero de sueño

-Descansa princesa – dijo meloso – te llamo el viernes

-Adiós Edward – dije y corte, sabía que me comportaba mal con él y no debía de tratarle así pero es que era mi mecanismo de defensa por decirlo de algún modo además no quería que le confundiera más las cosas

Las semana paso más caótica que de costumbre, entre trabajos y exámenes logre sobrevivir, el trabajo estaba igual que siempre, llego viernes estaba nerviosa, Edward me ponía nerviosa , me había prometido a mí misma que guardaría distancia con él , lo amaba eso había dudas pero tenía miedo de volver a confiar en el .

Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta muy nerviosa y allí estaba el vestido con una camisa negra y con unos jeans que le quedaban de maravilla, deje de respirar por un minuto

-Hola hermosa – dijo besándome la mejilla – ves algo te gusta

-Eres un engreído , pasa – dije retirándome de la puerta para que él pueda pasar

-Estaba bromeando, estas lista – pregunto

-Si solo tomo mi bolso y salimos – dije mientras entraba a mi habitación – vamos – dije cuando estaba lista, me ofreció su mano pero la ignore

-No te pasara nada – dijo pero negué con la cabeza y camine delante de él , subimos a su auto y me llevo a un restaurante muy bonito y elegante , entramos y nos atendió una mesera que prácticamente se comía con la mirada a Edward, era tan incomodo

-Quería disculparme contigo –bella por como actué ese día en mi casa , no fue la forma me dijo apenado

.No te preocupes todo está bien – dije , el asintió y cambio de tema

-Cuando es tu próximo ultrasonido – pregunto

-En unas dos semanas más porque – le dije

-Te dije que me gustaría acompañarte, no puedes hablar con tu ginecóloga y que te lo haga mañana o en estos días por favor – rogo

-Hablare con ella no te prometo nada – dije

-Gracias, ya quiero ver cómo crece mi princesita – dijo feliz , después de eso la conversación empezó a flui de manera natural, hablamos de Evan y de su familia, terminamos y él fue a dejarme a mi departamento

-Gracias por aceptar Salir conmigo esta noche – me dijo con una sonrisa

-No tienes porque, me divertí enserio pero estoy muy cansada – dije bostezando

-Descansa pequeña – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente , cerré la puerta y me recosté sobre ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar cerca de Edward y no lanzarse a sus brazos

**Hola chicas **

**Demore si y lo siento :( pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que les haya gustado **

**an cullen: Nuestra Bella esta demasiado hormonal :3 pero ya no se puede resistir mucho al encanto de Edward, pero quien lo haria? jajajajajaja espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, besos**

**Narraly: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero y este capitulo tambien te guste besos **

**ksts: Hola y bienvenida a la historia espero y te siga gustando , besos **

**loverobsten27: Me alegra que te gustara, espero y este tambien te guste , besos**

**yasmin-cullen: no mas maltratos al pobre Ed , pero tampoco se la llevara tan facil :D haran una bella famila , espero y te haya gustado el capi, besos **

**darky1995: las viejitas fuentes de sabiduria jajajajajajajaja espero y te haya gustado el capi, besos**

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXV**

**BELLA POV**

**Segunda semana de febrero, tenia exactamente 37 semanas de embarazo estaba enorme, mi niña no me daba tregua cada vez estaba más inquieta, mi doctor decía que era porque se estaba encajando para que nazca, tampoco podía dormir bien porque no encontraba la posición adecuada para estar cómoda, lo único bueno es que faltaba muy poco para que pueda verle la carita a mi bebé.**

**Había terminado el semestre en la universidad y planeaba dejar un semestre o dos por lo menos hasta que mi bebe este lo suficientemente grande como para poder dejarla, las cosas con Edward estaban mejor, él ya se había mudado a Seattle a un departamento muy cerca al mío, seguía presionándome para que regresemos pero no podía hacerlo no aun, tenía miedo aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ya lo había perdonado, pero aún faltaba recobrar toda la confianza que le tenía y eso sería un gran recorrido. **

**En el trabajo Caroline ya me había dado mi licencia por maternidad, Jessica, Ángela, Leah y Jacob venían muy seguido a visitarme, sobre todo Jake lo cual molestaba a Edward, siempre que venía me traía la tarta de fresas que tanto me gustaba .**

Estaba en el cuarto de mi niña terminando de acomodar las ropas que me había mandado Alice y mi mamá, cuando sonó el timbre, fui despacio a abrir porque con tremenda barriga era un poco difícil de movilizarme, llegue a la puerta y al abrir me encontré con Edward y Evan

-Hola hermosa – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Ed – salude sonrojada –Hola Guapo como estas hoy – dije acariciando a Evan pero esta vez solo me sonrió y no mostro más emoción, los hice pasar a la sala

-Qué pasa con Evan – pregunte preocupada

-Le están saliendo los dientes y no está de muy buen humor – dijo mirándole con cariño

-Oh pobrecillo – dije y el empezó a lloriquear hasta que Edward le alcanzo un mordedor que metió a su boca inmediatamente

-Si pero papa dice que se le pasara pronto – dijo con una sonrisa acomodándolo en el sillón – vine para que vayamos un rato al parque

-Claro, me hará bien caminar un rato – dije- pero antes quiero terminar unas cosas que estaba haciendo

-Por supuesto, puedo ayudarte – pregunto

-Claro, estaba acomodando la ropa de la bebé – dije con una sonrisa, el asintió y tomo a Evan, fuimos a la habitación de la nena

-Es hermosa – dijo entrando – ya me imagino a mi pequeña aquí

-También yo – sonreí – porque no pones a Evan en la cuna – asintió y lo sentó allí, comenzamos a acomodar la ropa en un silencio muy cómodo

-Bells has pensando en nombres – pregunto – mira que ya falta muy poco

-Lo sé, he pensado en algunos nombres pero me gustaría que lo eligiéramos ambos – dije tímida

-Enserio pequeña – pregunto emocionado, asentí – estaré feliz de hacerlo

-Había pensado en Carlie , Sophia y Emma – dije con una sonrisa

-Me gusta Carlie y Emma – me dijo – pero la elección es tuya

-También me gusta Carlie , sabes es la combinación del nombre tu papá y el mío – dije sonriente

-Entonces Carlie será, la pequeña Carlie Cullen Swan – dijo feliz, yo asentí sonriendo

-Me gusta el nombre pero siento que las abuelas se sentirán ofendidas por no combinar sus nombre – empezó a reír

-Pero si combinamos sus nombres será Renesmee – dijo con una mueca

-Suena bien no lo había pensado – dije

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan me gusta – dijo

-Enserio no pareces muy convencido – dije al ver su cara

-Si mi amor – me sonroje – si a ti también te gusta entonces ese será el nombre de la pequeña

-Me gusta enserio, pero no le diremos a nadie hasta el día que nazca – reí

-Me parece bien, para que se emocionen – asentí – ya terminamos mejor vamos de una vez al parque

-Vamos – dije saliendo de la habitación con el pisándome los talones, subimos a su auto con Evan haciendo sonidos no legibles desde su sillita, la situación ya no era incomoda éramos como viejos amigos en una salida

Llegamos al parque, Edward saco al bebé de su sillita y lo puso en su carriola, empezamos a caminar parecíamos una familia y la idea no me desagradaba, nos sentamos en una banca frente a los juegos .

-Tengo algo que decirte – me tense cuando dijo eso

-Tranquila, veras Tania ha regresado – me dijo serio

-Yo... bueno supongo que volverás con ella – dije en un susurro, quería llorar

-No Bella como piensas algo así, es solo que vino para ver al bebe pero yo pienso que hay algo mas ya sabes esa mujer es mala y está loca no confió en ella – me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Tampoco confió en ella , pero es su madre tal vez recapacito y quiere verlo – dije eso puede ser, me dolería que se llevara al bebe

-Bella, Tania no quiere al bebé, amenazo con robarlo si es posible solo quiere dinero, por eso mis papas pensaron que es necesario traerlo aquí para que este seguro – estaba muy serio

-Tania no tiene dinero – pregunte

-Sus padre tienen mucho dinero, por eso se me hace raro todo esto, pienso que está metida en algún lio – hizo una mueca

-Puede ser, pero como la detendrán, me da miedo que le haga algo a Evan, es tan pequeño – dije mirándolo

-Lo sé Bells, también tengo miedo, pero mis papás ya se están poniendo en contacto con sus padres, ellos ahora están de viaje de negocios, parece que es lo único que la detiene – dijo

- Esta enferma – dije molesta – mira que querer utilizar a tu hijo solamente por dinero

-Pienso lo mismo – me dijo – Esme vendrá mañana para estar con nosotros dice que extraña demasiado al bebé y quiere estar cerca de ti

-Eso es maravilloso – dije con una sonrisa – gracias por confiar en mi

-No tienes que agradecer nada Bells, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros – sonreí, Edward de verdad estaba esforzándose por ganarse mi confianza

Caminamos un rato más y tuvimos que regresar porque me dolían los pies y la espalda, fuimos a cenar a un restaurant cerca de mi departamento, me despedí de ellos prometiendo que mañana vendrían a recogerme para que vaya a ver a Esme.

AL día siguiente me levante por el sonido del timbre, refunfuñando fui a abrir la puerta

-Hola dormilona – me dijo un sonriente Edward

-Edward no había necesidad de que vengas tan temprano – dije frotándome los ojos y caminando a la sala

-Que dices viste la hora es medio día – dijo sacando su celular y mostrándome la hora , abrí los ojos de golpe – eres una dormilona

-No es verdad, lo que pasa es que tu hija no me deja dormir en la noches , además cada día estoy más gorda – dije con un puchero

-No estas gorda, yo te veo cada vez más hermosa – dijo sonriendo – solo pareces una serpiente que se comió un huevo

-Si estoy así es por tu culpa – le dije llorosa

-No nena, no te molestes , era una broma – me dijo asustado y acariciándome

-Como sea- dije mientras me alejaba – ya llego Esme?

-Si esta en casa con Evan te está esperando , vine a llevarte – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, me alistare rápido y nos vamos – dije – espérame – asintió y yo fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, cuando había terminado y me encontré a Edward sumido en mis pensamientos

-Podemos irnos – dije haciéndole sobresaltar, me carcajee

-Me asustaste – me dijo queriéndose hacerse el molesto – vamos- salimos del departamento y llegamos en menos de veinte minutos al suyo , nos abrió Esme

-Bella querida – dijo abrazándome

-Ese te extrañe – dije correspondiendo al abrazo

-También yo, dime como estas, como te estas sintiendo – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos

-Más o menos – dije con una mueca

-Ya falta poco – dijo feliz . Edward nos interrumpió

-Hola mamá también existo por si no te diste cuenta – dijo ofendido

-Oh mi bebé esta celoso – dijo pellizcándole las mejillas yo me reía a carcajadas

-MAMA! – protesto sonrojándose – donde esta Evan

-En la habitación , está jugando ve a verlo – le dijo , el asintió y se fue a la habitación – Como están las cosas entre ustedes

-Mejor aunque no para de presionarme – le dije con una mueca –Aun tengo miedo

- Te entiendo pero no crees que debería de darle una oportunidad – me dijo con ojitos suplicantes

-Quiero hacerlo Esme pero aun no confió del todo en él , sin confianza una relación no funciona – dije triste

-Hija pero la confianza va aumentando día con día , que es lo que más te da miedo – pregunto

-Tengo miedo de que vuelva a engañarme, yo no podría con ellos – dije llorando

-Es normal que sientas miedo, pero tienes que intentarlo no pierdas esta oportunidad de ser feliz – me dijo acariciando mi cabello – dime lo amas?

-Con todo mi corazón – llore

-Entonces pequeña no tengas miedo y date una oportunidad para ser feliz , te lo mereces pequeña – dijo , asentí llorando

-Que paso mamá, porque está llorando – pregunto ansioso saliendo de la habitación con Evan en brazos

-Cosas de mujeres – contesto – ahora dame a ese pequeño – dijo estirando las manos

-Estas bien pequeña? – pregunto preocupado

-Si, tranquilo – le dije- estas hormonas me tienen loca , asintió y Esme nos llamó a comer, almorzamos tranquilos con toda nuestra atención siendo acaparada por Evan.

Después de almorzar Esme se fue de compras al supermercado, nosotros nos quedamos viendo una película , Evan estaba dormido

-Edward tu mano– casi grite acercando su mano a mi vientre porque mi niña empezó a moverse

-Es maravillo – dijo – parece que estuviera bailando allí adentro

-Según yo está practicando box con mi hígado – reí , él se agacho a la altura de mi vientre y lo beso ,me emocione tanto que lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejillas

-No llores pequeña – dijo limpiándome las lágrimas , mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, sus labios se acercaron a los míos lentamente , me beso al principio , respondí el beso sus labios tan suaves y dulces se movían lentamente sobre los míos , mi corazón decía que debía dejar mis miedos de lado y ser feliz , pero mi mente decía que no podía hacerlo , si me volvía a dañar no lo soportaría , había extrañado tanto sus besos , pero tuve que separarlo de mi

-Edward por favor – dije separándolo de mi – no hagas esto

-Bella llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te encontré, no me rechaces no más por favor – me dijo triste

-Necesito tiempo – me limite a decir

-Pero cuánto tiempo más Bella, te amo tanto que no puedo estar separado de ti un segundo más , que más tengo que hacer , dime pequeña y te juro que lo hago – suplico

-Tengo miedo Edward mucho miedo – llore y el me abrazo

-No volveré a hacerte daño te lo juro pequeña, perdóname – me abrazo fuerte , yo no paraba de llorar – vamos a mi habitación para que puedas descansar, me llevo hasta su habitación ,me hecho en la cama y me cubrió con una manta – descansa mi amor – dijo besando mi frente

Cuando salió de la habitación llore mucho más, tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, lo había perdonado del todo pero aún quedaba ese miedo , lo amaba y no tenerlo me estaba destrozando debía de darme una oportunidad para ser feliz como me dijo Esme.

Estaba echada pensando en todo cuando escuche el sonido de mi nana, muy lentamente me levante y fui a la sala donde Edward estaba tocando, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia dejo de tocar y vino a abrazarme

-No llore más Bella, lamento mucho haberte besado así, es solo que te amo tanto que te necesitaba – me dijo triste

-Edward …. – empecé a decir , pero él me corto y me sentó a su lado junto al piano y empezó a tocar una melodía

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Cantaba mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas yo estaba igual que el

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Canto la canción completa mientras lloraba y me miraba, mi llanto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, cuando termino me abrazo

-Te amo Bella perdóname – me dijo llorando, me abrace a él como si la vida dependiera de ello

-Te perdono Edward – dije sollozando – solo necesito que las cosas vayan con calma, poco a poco

-Como tú quieras pequeña, te amo tanto – volvió a abrazarme mientras reía y lloraba – TE AMO – grito

-Eres un tonto ,Evan se despertara – dije riendo un poco

- Es que soy tan feliz , puedo besarte – pregunto, asentí y me beso de una manera tan dulce que mis piernas flaquearon, no estaba segura si había tomado la decisión correcta, lo único que sabía que esto era lo que lo amaba y lo necesitaba junto a mi

**Hola chicas**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, como verán Bella ya no se pudo resistir a Edward y ya escogieron un nombre para la bebé :3 que les parecio?**

**No acercamos al final , faltan muy pocos capítulos y el epilogo **

**an cullen :Tenias toda la razon Bella no aguanto mas , falta muy poco para que nazca la bebé :3 espero y te haya gustado el capitulo... besos **

**Narraly: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero y te haya gustado este ... besos **

**janalez: Bella no aguanto mas , pero quien se resistiría a Edward? jajajajaja espero y te haya gustado el capi ... besos **

**yasmin-cullen: Nuestra Bella no resistio mas, y si Ese ayudo jajajajjajaja , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo... besos **

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**BELLA POV **

Tenía 38 semanas de embarazo me sentía hinchada e incómoda, estaba en casa de Edward ambos estábamos al cuidado de Evan porque Esme regreso a Forks por unos días, al parecer Carlisle no podía vivir sin ella unos días mas

-Te parece si luego vamos a comprar unas cosas que faltan para Evan – me dijo Edward cogiéndome la mano para besarla

-Está bien pero no caminemos mucho, a la niña no le gusta – le dije con un puchero

-No metas a mi princesa en esto a la que no le gusta caminar es a ti – me dijo con burla

-Oh cállate Edward que por tu culpa estoy obesa – le dije mirándole molesta

-Seguro, no te vi quejándote mientras lo hacíamos – me sonroje, como demonios se atreve a decir eso , lo fulmine con la mirada

-Eres un idiota- le dije mientras difícilmente me levantaba del sofá tener una enorme barriga hacia más difícil mi salida dramática de la sala

-No Bells era una broma, no te moleste mi amor – dijo abrazándome – sabes que te amo y estas hermosa

-Soy una hermosa vaca – dije con los ojos llorosos

-No mi vida, porque no te tranquilizas y yo traigo helado – me dijo besando mi frente , asentí con una pequeña sonrisa , se levantó a traer el helado mientras yo me quedaba con Evan que estaba concentrado jugando en su columpio , en cuanto vio a Edward traer helado empezó a chillar de felicidad

-Porque te alegras enano- dijo mientras me entregaba el helado – para ti hay un biberón mira – le dijo mostrándole la botella , Evan frunció el seño

-Por qué no puede comer un poco de helado – pregunte con la boca llena

-Es muy pequeño, además mucho azúcar no le hace bien ni a él ni a mí –me dijo alzándolo para darle su biberón

-Porque no a ti – pregunte cofundada

-Por qué se pone hiperactivo y no querrá dormir – me dijo acercándole varias veces el biberón a la boca , Evan solo chillaba y giraba la cabeza

-No le pasara nada Edward , deja que pruebe un poco, además si conoce muy bien el pote del helado es porque ha comido antes – le dije apuntándole con mi cuchara

-Le complaces en todo lo que quiere, lo malcriaras – me dijo burlonamente

-Deja que lo malcríe, ven aquí hermoso – dije palmeando el sillón para que lo sentara a mi lado , cuando lo hizo le di de comer helado a Evan y este estaba feliz , no paraba de agitar las manitas y a sonreír mostrando sus dos únicos dientes, nos quedamos viendo las películas hasta un poco tarde Edward tenía razón darle azúcar al pequeño hacia que se ponga muy inquieto .

Las cosas con Edward mejoraban día con día, desde que le dije que le daba otra oportunidad él se estaba comportando de la mejor manera soportando mis cambios de humor, mis antojos , todo con mucha paciencia y amor , yo aún tenía mis reservas y no dejaba que me besara mucho, aun no le había dicho te amo , aunque yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, si suena estúpido lo sé pero aún no estaba preparada para decírselo, Edward no me dijo nada pero me esperaba pacientemente .

Esa noche me había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Edward, me daba un poco de miedo quedarme sola en mi departamento mi ginecólogo había dicho que mi pequeña podía nacer uno de estos días y no quería quedarme sola sabiendo que Edward estaba solo con él bebe y no podría venir a acudirme rápido en caso de que pasara algo, tenía a mis amigos pero no quería incomodarlos.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y de muy buen humor porque había podido dormir de largo, me levante recibiendo una patada por parte de mi pequeña

-Buenos días pequeña – dije acariciándome la panza, me levante pesadamente y fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, cuando entre me encontré a Edward preparando el desayuno

-Bueno días – salude un poco somnolienta

-Hola hermosa, como dormiste – pregunto

-Mejor que nunca – dije con una sonrisa – Donde esta Evan?

-En su cuna jugando, quieres desayunar- asentí feliz – veo que estas de muy buen humor

-Sí, supongo que porque dormía mas esta vez ya sabes últimamente no la hacía – le dije con una sonrisa

-Lo se mi amor – me dijo – no te di tu beso de buenos días – se acercó a besarme de una forma que debería estar prohibido porque mis hormonas traicioneras se alteraron pidiendo más , sentí que partes de su cuerpo también empezaron a reaccionar y me aleje despacio

-Te amo pequeña – me dijo con una sonrisa – iré a buscar a Evan para desayunar – me dijo mientras salía de la cocina, él sabía que debía de darme tiempo y estaba esperándome pacientemente, trajo a Evan y desayunamos muy tranquilos me gustaba demasiado la idea de estar siempre así como una familia, quería Evan y quería que formara parte de mi vida al igual que su padre.

Después de desayunar nos alistamos para ir al centro comercial porque debíamos de comprar unas cosas para Evan, salimos de casa muy tranquilos, llegamos al centro comercial y caminábamos de la mano empujando la carriola , había algunas personas que se nos quedaban viendo fijamente, que yo sepa era de muy mala educación hacer eso

-Edward porque algunos se nos quedan viendo – pregunte

-No lo sé mi amor, será envidia porque tengo a la chica más hermosa a mi lado – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras detenía la carriola para besarme y yo me sonrojaba

-No me gusta que me miren así – dije incomoda

-Ignóralos pequeña eso es mejor – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras entrabamos a una tienda de bebes, escogimos lo necesario para él bebe y Edward se fue a pagar mientras yo me quedaba mirando unas cosas

-No eres demasiado joven para tener dos hijos – me dijo una señora algo mayor

-Disculpe – le mire confundida

-Es que tienes un bebe pequeño y estas embarazada no eres muy joven para eso – me dijo de no muy buena manera

-Eso no es de su incumbencia – dije volteándome

-Tal vez no, pero deberías tener más cuidado , seguro ni el padre se hace responsable, esta juventud – dijo indignada, iba a responderle y esta vez no iba a ser de buena manera me importaba muy poco que fuera mayor

-No debería de hablar si no sabe – me interrumpió Edward – soy el padre de los bebes y me estoy haciendo cargo, somos jóvenes sí, pero lo estamos haciendo muy bien

-Eres irrespetuoso – le dijo ofendida

-No le estoy faltando el respeto señora simplemente pienso que debería de ocuparse de sus asuntos antes de meterse en los ajemos – le dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura – vamos mi amor ya compre todo – asentí y salimos de la tienda.

Se notaba que Edward estaba molesto, lo que no sabía era la razón por la que estaba así.

-Edward porque estas tan molesto – le pregunte seria

-No me gustan que digan esas cosas Bella, eso me moleta, porque somos jóvenes piensan que cometimos un pecado o un delito pero no es así, te amo y amo a mis hijos no puedo pensar en una vida sin ustedes – me dijo molesto aun

-Pensé que te molestaba la idea de que todo haya sido tan rápido – le dije con la cabeza agachada

-Pienso que todo es perfecto porque te am o, y siempre estaré contigo – me dijo con una sonrisa , asentí y fuimos al departamento no se lo había dicho a Edward pero había sentido que alguien nos seguía desde que salimos de la tienda de bebés no quise prestar mucha atención al asunto porque tal vez eran ideas mías , cuando llegamos al departamento de Edward nos encontramos con una muy feliz Esme

-Hola hijos como están – nos saludó mientras salía de la cocina

-Hola Esme es bueno verte – le dije dándole un abrazo

-Mamá pensé que vendrías en unos días más, papa te dejo venir así de fácil – pregunto besando a su madre

-Pues se tiene que acostumbrar, no puedo dejarlos aquí con el bebé y ahora que Bella está en la últimas semanas – comento preocupada – donde fueron? Y como se portó el nieto más hermoso del mundo – dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Evan para cargarlo, el cual se fue feliz olvidándose de su padre

-Fuimos a comprar las cosas que hacían falta para este enano – Esme asintió – Evan se porta bien ya sabes

-Claro que si es todo un angelito , iré a descansar un rato estoy agotada del viaje , los dejo chicos – dijo mientras le entregaba a Evan, este empezó a llorar

-Claro llega la abuela y te olvidas de tu padre- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita para que riera – vamos Bells para te sientes debes de estar cansada

Fuimos al sillón y empezamos a jugar con Evan, se notaba que estaba feliz no paraba de reír y mirarnos, después de un momento el timbre sonó , Edward confundido fue a abrir

-Hola Eddie – sonó la voz chillona de Tania – no me invitas a pasar

-Qué demonios quieres Tania – dijo molesto – pensé que no volvería a verte, ya sabes lo que dicen los papeles

-No seas amargado Edward , solo vine por algo que es mío y tú me lo quitaste – dijo con voz fría

-Así? Yo no te quite nada , lárgate porque no respondo – siseo Edward

-Vine por mi hijo Edward, me lo tienes que entregar – en ese momento empujo a Edward y entro como una furia a la casa – que hace mi hijo con esa mujerzuela

-No insultes a Bella, menos en mi casa , largo de aquí Tania – casi grito Edward , yo estaba estática no planeaba verla en mucho tiempo

-Pero mira la mosquita muerta está embarazada , asegúrate de que sea tuyo esta vez Edward – acuérdate que la vimos con un chico en el hospital no vayas a cargar con otro hijo que no es tuyo – dijo con sorna

-Mira oxigenada no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces, porque tú eres una zorra que se mete con cualquiera no pienses que yo soy igual que tú , al menos yo si se quién es el padre – le dije molesta

-Maldita estúpida si no fuera por tu culpa mi plan hubiera resultado perfecto – grito Tania acercándose a mí , pero Edward le cogió del brazo , Evan empezó a llorar

-Le tocas un pelo Tania y te juro que me olvidare que soy un caballero, mira lo que ocasionaste – dijo señalando a Evan quien lloraba mientras yo le abrazaba

-Edward necesito al bebé , tu tendrás ya uno para que lo quieres? En cambio yo lo necesito- dijo desesperada

-Lo necesitas? Para que Tania no me vengas a decir que el instinto materno te nació de la noche a la mañana – dijo molesto Edward tomando al bebé en brazos

-No es eso, veras me darán una buena cantidad por él , yo necesito el dinero Edward – casi lloro yo le mire horrorizada, quería vender al bebé

-Estas enferma, no permitiré que le hagas eso a mi hijo , vete – grito

-No pueden quitarme a mi hijo , exijo que me lo den por las buenas – grito – o me lo llevare por las malas allá ustedes

-Lárgate de aquí – grito Edward – o llamare a la policía

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo desafiante Edward salió de la sala llevándose a Evan que lloraba mucho por el susto de los gritos – crees que ahora tendrás tu cuento de hadas con la familia feliz , pues estas equivocada

-Déjame en paz de una vez por todas , no te soporto – le grite

-Resultaste ser más astuta, pero te digo algo Edward me ama a mi tu solo fuiste una distracción porque crees que nos íbamos a casar – pregunto

-Él no te ama , y se iba a casar contigo por obligación no porque quisiera – le dije

-Eso te dijo, querida Bella se nota que no has aprendido, acaso has vuelto a confiar en el después de cómo te mintió – me dijo burlona

-Eso no te importa, ahora es mejor que te vayas deja en paz a Evan que es un niño maravilloso que no merece tener una madre como tú – le grite

-Y tú crees que yo quería ser su madre? Por favor yo nunca pensé en ser madre , es una molestia tener un bebe, deberías deshacerte del tuyo te lo digo con experiencia – me dijo tranquila

-Eres una maldita como puedes decir semejante cosa – le dije horrorizada

-No digo más que la verdad – me dijo, en ese momento salió Edward de la habitación, tomo a Tania del brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta

-No quiero volverte a ver jamás porque te juro que me vas conocer – le dijo con voz demasiado fría que hasta mí me dio miedo – ahora largo de mi casa y de mi vida ya suficiente dao me has hecho – dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices de Tania.

Edward se acercó a mí y yo me puse a llorar, malditas hormonas

-Tranquila pequeña no te hace bien ponerte así – me dijo abrazándome

-Esa mujer está loca – hipé – me dijo cosas horribles – llore mas

-Tranquila mi amor , no le creas nada está mal de la cabeza, Esme ya se puso en contacto con sus padres para que la busquen y la alejen de nosotros , shhh nena no llores

-Está bien – dije tratando de tranquilizarme – donde esta Evan?

-Con mi mamá en la habitación, ya dejo de llorar , ahora cálmate tu – asentí – quieres comer algo

-Me quiero ir a casa – le dije limpiándome los ojos - no me siento bien

-Bella sea lo que sea que te haya dicho esa mujer espero que no le hayas creído – me dijo asustado

-No le creo nada Edward, solo me quiero ir a casa – asintió triste, después de despedirme de Esme salimos de casa en rumbo a mi departamento, cuando llegamos lo invite a pasar

-Bella estas muy callada, que te dijo esa loca – pregunto preocupado

-No es nada Edward – dije cortante quería olvidar ese episodio

-Bella por favor, no permitas que esto nos separe, si tienes alguna duda dímelo yo te responderé, con comunicación funciona una pareja – sabía que tenía razón,

-Me dijo que te ibas a casar con ella por amor, porque tú la amabas y que yo solo fui una distracción pasajera – llore

-No mi amor, yo te amo a ti solo a ti, el matrimonio con ella solo fue un método para que ella firmara la autorización de ADN – llore más – no te he demostrado que a la única que amo es a ti

-Si me lo has demostrado, soy una tonta por creerle – llore

-No mi vida, es normal que tengas dudas porque yo fui el bastardo que te engaño y me arrepentiré siempre de eso porque perdí tu confianza pero debes de hablar cualquier duda conmigo no te calles Bella – me dijo besándome en la frente y abrazándome – te amo tanto pequeña

-También te amo – dije

-A pesar de todo mi amor, a pesar de todo el daño que te hice – pregunto

-Si Edward, a pesar de todo aun te amo y siempre te amare – dije mientras lo besaba, no podía negar más mis sentimientos amaba a este hombre con todo mi corazón y siempre seria así

**Hola chicas **

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, en unas horas mas estaré subiendo el otro que posiblemente sea el ultimo aun no lose porque lo estoy editando :)**

**Que les parecio el capitulo? se que dije que la niña naceria en este capi pero me parecio mejor que Bella expresara todo lo que sintiera antes de que nazca la peque , espero y les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus cometarios **

**Narraly: Demore un poquitin en actualizar, lo siento pero aqui esta y espero te haya gustado un beso **

**yasmin-cullen: Tania desaparecio para siempre asi que seamos felices :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**darky1995: Todo se soluciono entre ellos :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**an cullen : nos e puso de parto pero ya pasara conoceremos ala pequeña en el siguiente capitulo, espero y te haya gustado un beso **

**janalez: Ahora todo esta en orden :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos en unas horas en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer**

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**BELLA POV **

Una semana paso desde la aparición de la loca de Tania, según sabíamos sus padres se la habían llevado a Inglaterra, las cosas con Edward volvieron a la normalidad, decidí que debía de confiar en él y cada duda que tuviera se lo haría saber.

Al estar en la última semana de embarazo toda mi familia había venido, papá no estuvo nada feliz con mi decisión de perdonar a Edward aún estaba un poco molesto decía que no podría con una responsabilidad semejante porque aceptar a Edward era aceptarlo también con Evan , yo estaba feliz con la idea quería que Edward y Evan estuvieran en mi vida y así juntos con la niña formar una familia, mamá por su lado estaba feliz de que por fin arreglara las cosas , sus palabras fueron _"Era hora de que decidieras ser feliz,_ _te lo mereces mi amor y se que lo harán muy bien" _ estaba agradecida por todo el apoyo que me brindaba, otro era el caso de Seth que estaba más hiperactivo que nunca esperando a que llegara la bebe, se acercaba a mi vientre "_Sal de allí, ya quiero jugar contigo" _ no paraba de reír cada vez que hacia eso porque mi bebe pateaba con fuerza cada vez que lo hacía.

Estaba recostada en el sillón con mi cabeza en las piernas de Edward, mis padres salieron de comparas y Evan estaba con Esme , hoy había despertado con un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y la niña estaba más inquieta que nunca, no había dicho nada a nadie porque conociendo lo exagerados que son hubieran hecho un drama por gusto aún faltaba unos días para que nazca.

-Donde está tu cabecita – pregunto Edward besándome la frente

-Pensando en la bebe y en el parto – dije preocupada

-Todo estará bien mi vida ya verás cuan hermosa es nuestra niña – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Me da miedo el parto – dije con pánico – por lo que se es muy doloroso y tengo miedo

-Todo saldrá bien – me dijo besándome – Bella fuiste a clases pre-parto?

-Si fui cuando tení meses de embarazo – le dije

-Entiendo, pero a esas clases se tiene que ir acompañada – no sabía donde quería llegar

-Lo se me acompaño Jacob – le dije con una sonrisa recordando la cara de mi amigo cuando vio el video del parto, casi se desmaya y juro que nunca embarazaría a Leah

-Porque el – casi grito furioso

-Porque si Edward, es mi amigo estuvo conmigo casi todo el embarazo – dije confundida – que te pasa

-Hubiera estado yo desde el principio si te hubieras dignado en decirme que tendríamos un hijo – seguía molesto y eso me dolió

-Ahora vendrás a reprochármelo – grite – tengo que recordarte por qué no te lo dije

-Pero yo debí de estar ahí contigo y no el , también quiere quitarme a mi princesa – seguía refunfuñando

-De que hablas Jacob no quiere quitarte nada cuando entenderás que él es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano – grite y sentí una presión en mi vientre – tiene novia maldita sea

-Lo siento mi vida es solo que me puse celoso – me dijo cuando vio mi cara con una mueca de dolor e incomodidad

-Tienes que entenderlo Edward, él nunca quiso ocupar tu lugar o algo solo estuvo a mi lado como el hermano que es para mí – dije con otra presión en el vientre

-Lo se mi vida y debo de agradecérselo porque…. – y deje de escucharle porque me vino un dolor en el vientre

-AHHHHH – grite de dolor sintiendo como si me partiera a la mitad

-No grites Bella déjame terminar – Edward seguía con su estúpido monologo mientras yo quería llorar del dolor

-ME DUELE! – grite, Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó ayudándome a pararme, cuando lo hice un chorro de agua mojo mis pantalones

-Oh demonios – dijo Edward quedándose estático mientras otra contracción me azotaba obligándome a agarrarme del sillón

-HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA! MUEVETE! – grite para que saliera de su trance, trate de recordar lo que me enseñaron en la clase pre – parto pero fue imposible

-Respira y tranquila – me dijo asustado

-MUEVETE POR UN DEMONIO, ME DUELE QUE NO LO VES – lloriquee- LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL!

-Claro mi vida, vamos – me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me llevaba a la puerta – espera iré por la maleta de la bebé – dijo mientras corría por el departamento

-APURATE EDWARD, ME DUELEEEE SI NO TE MUEVES LA NIÑA NACERA AQUÍ – grite

-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo agitado con la maleta en brazos – vamos ponte una casaca te hará frio – me dio otra contracción pero esta vez me agarre del hombro de Edward , doblándome y clavándole las uñas

-NO VES QUE ESTOY SUDANDO COMMO UN CERDO EN VERANO, COMO QUIERES QUE ME ABRIGUE – grite, el me miro asustado – AHORA MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VAMONOS

-No me grites, vamos – dijo saliendo del departamento y subiendo al ascensor, parecía como si todo se pusiera en mi contra porque sentí el elevador más lento que nunca , cuando llegamos al auto Edward me ayudo a subir mientras me daba otra contracción

-Ya llamaste a mis padres y a los tuyos? – negó – al médico? – volvió a negar iba a gritarle otra vez pero me interrumpió

-Tranquila los llamare en el camino – dijo mostrándome el aparato de manos libres del celular , asentí y se subió al auto mientras mientras yo sentía que me partía en dos

-CARAJO ESTO DUELE – me retorcí

-Respira – me dijo mientras hacia reparaciones

-TU MANEJA! TE PROPUSISTE MANEJAR COMO UN ANCIANO HOY? LA NIÑA NACERA AQUÍ A ESTE PASO

-Ya estamos por llegar – me dijo, nunca lo había visto tan asustado y así era vi a lo lejos el hospital, manejo más rápido como le dije , cuando llegamos una enfermera me sentó en una silla de ruedas mientras me llevaba rápido

-EDWARD VEN CONMIGO NO ME DEJES SOLA - lloriquee, el vino corriendo junto a mi mientras la enfermera me llevaba a la habitación , cuando llegue me ayudaron a desvestirme mientras me ponían una bata de hospital

-Hola Isabella, como te sientes - entro en la habitación un muy sonriente doctor Miller

-Siento que me voy a morir – llore

-Tranquila, te revisare y veré en que dilatación vas – asentí mientras el doctor se ponía los guantes – abre bien las piernas Isabella – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí , esto era tan vergonzoso

-Ayyyyyy – grite cuando sentí la mano del doctor en mis partes

-Estas de 4 centímetros aún falta, quieres que te pongamos la epidural – negué con la cabeza

-Mi bebé será natural – dije retorciéndome

-Entiendo, eres muy valiente – dijo con una sonrisa – vendré en unas horas a revisarte – y salió de la habitación

_4 horas después _

-TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME EN TODA TU VIDA – grite - SI INTESTAS TOCARME JURO QUE TE CASTRARE

Vi como Edward tragaba en seco y mi padre esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, había pasado horas desde que llegue y el dolor era horrible, mis padres y los de Edward estaban aquí esperando con paciencia a que su nieta decidiera nacer

-Tranquila amor, quieres agua – negué – respira mi vida

-VOY A MORIRME EDWARD ESTO DUELE – llore

-Respira como te enseñaron en las clases – me dijo tomándome las manos

- ALA MIERDA LA CLASES PRE PARTO NO DJERON QUE DOLERIA ASI – llore – TOO ES TU CULPA

-Tranquila – me acaricio

-HABLO ENSERIO CUANDO DIGO QUE NO VOLVERAS A TOCARME – grite apuntándole con el dedo, en ese momento entro el doctor salvando a Edward de todo lo que le iba a decir

-Bueno veamos cómo vas – dijo poniéndose los guantes, mi familia salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, mientras el doctor me revisaba – ya has dilatado totalmente hora de pujar

Llamo a las enfermeras para que alistaran todo, y me prepararan, estaba aterrada y adolorida

-En la siguiente contracción tendrás que pujar hasta que la enfermera cuente diez, vale? – asentí – ahí viene una – dijo mientras Edward y la enfermera contaban hasta diez sosteniendo mis piernas

-Me duele, no puedo – llore recostándome en la cama

-Si puedes amor, vamos ya falta poco – me dijo besándome la frente, asentí y volví a pujar, puje por casi veinte minutos cuando sentí que no tenía más fuerzas

-QUIERO UNA CESAREA – grite

-No puedo hacerte una cesárea ahora Isabella, tienes que pujar ya falta poco puedo ver la cabeza – me dijo y volví a pujar, entonces sentí un ardor horroroso en mi parte intima

-Un poco más – dijo la enfermera mientras yo pujaba con todas mi fuerzas y sentía que algo me desgarraba

- Es una niña – dijo el doctor Miller mientras el llanto de mi pequeña inundaba la habitación , la puso sobre mi pecho aun ensangrentada

-Es perfecta – dijo Edward mirando maravillado

-Si que lo es, hola Renesmee - dije llorando y acariciando su manita

-Tenemos que llevarla para que la limpiemos y revisemos, se la traemos enseguida – dijo una doctora , asentí entregándole a mi bebe

-Estuviste fantástica mi amor, gracias – me dijo besándome – te amo tanto

-También te amo, lo siento por gritarte – dije avergonzada

-Tranquila bebe – me dijo – te amo

-Lo siento chicos, Edward tienes que salir porque asearemos a Bella y luego la llevaremos a otra habitación – dijo el médico , Edward no quería moverse

-Anda y ve a darles la noticia a todos, yo estoy por dormirme – le dije con una sonrisa, el me beso y salió de la habitación, empezaron a limpiarme mientras yo me quedaba dormida

Desperté en otra habitación, pintada de un color melón muy bonito, estaba desorientada, voltee y vi a Edward recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados

-Edward – le llame, se levantó sobresaltado

-Hola mi vida- se acercó y me beso – te sientes bien

-Me duele todo – dije con una sonrisa – pero valió la pena

-Si que lo valió, Renesmee es perfecta – me dijo feliz

-Quiero verla, donde esta – pregunte ansiosa

- En los cuneros, ya fui a verla está muy bien, me dijeron que la traerían en unos minutos – contesto

-Ya quiero verla, donde están todos ,vieron a la pequeña – pregunte

-Solo la vi yo, se fueron a comer algo ya vendrán Rosalie trajo a Evan – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Cuando venga la bebé lo traes, quiero que conozca a su hermanita antes que todos – dije sonriente

-Si mi vida – me beso, en ese momento entro una enfermera empujando un cunero

-Perdón por interrumpir pero esta pequeña quería ver a su mama - dijo acercando el cunero a la cama – les dejo vendré después para enseñarte como darle el pecho

-Gracias – dijimos al unísono

-Quiero verla – dije , Edward me ayudo a sentarme y levantó del cunero a mi pequeña

-Saluda a tu mami Renesmee – dijo Edward acercando al pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta de color blanco con flores rosadas, me la puso en mis brazos y llore de felicidad al verla

-Hola mi amor, eres hermosa – le dije acariciando su mejilla, mi bebe estaba con los ojos cerraditos, era tan blanca como su padre y yo , tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de Edward, sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y un poco regordetas, tenía la misma nariz que yo , estaba vestida con un enterizo blanco que tenía el dibujo de una mariposa en el costado

-Es perfecta – dijo Edward, asentí llorando – Te amo gracias

-También te amo –le dije contra sus labios , se separó de mí y miro a la bebe

-Mira tiene tu nariz y tus labios – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Algo tenía que sacar de mí porque por lo demás se parece a ti – le dije

-Por eso digo que será hermosa – me dijo riéndose

-Eres un engreído – le saque la lengua

-Así me amas – dijo burlón – iré a buscar a Evan para que vea a su hermana antes que los demás – asentí y me quede mirando embobada a mi bebe, como se podía amar tanto a alguien tan chiquito

-Saluda Evan – dijo Edward entrando con el pequeño en brazos

-Hola hermoso – dije besando su cabecita cuando Edward lo puso a mi lado – te presento a Renesmee tu hermana – el me miraba confundido y luego miro con curiosidad a la bebe

-Son hermosos – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los pequeños, Evan estiro su mano y toco la mano de Renesmee que abrió los ojos

-Te conoce Evan, te acuerdas cuando te pateaba desde la barriga – dije riendo, Evan solo movía sus manitas, riendo y balbuceando cosas ilegibles

-Te amo - dijo besándome, este beso fue diferente demostraba todo el amor que nos teníamos , sabía que esto era el inicio del algo nuevo, el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo – dijo riéndose Emmett – lo fulmine con la mirada alejándome de Edward

-Cállate Emmett – le pego Rosalie –Hola chicos lamentamos interrumpir pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a mi sobrina

-No se preocupen – dije con una sonrisa – Saluda a la tía pequeña

-Es preciosa Bella, se parece a ti – me dijo con una sonrisa

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Rosie , te imaginas si se hubiera parecido a Edward – se estremeció -pobre criatura , pero felizmente se parece a Bells

-Oh Emmett cállate – le dijo Edward . Enfurruñado

-Era una broma, cuñado – se carcajeo – pero de verdad hermosa, muchas felicidades chicos

Evan al ver como Rosalie cargaba a la bebe y le prestaba atención ella y no a él empezó a llorar, celos pensé

-Oh hermoso no te pongas celoso – dijo Rosalie con pena – también te quiero y lo sabes

-Ya bebé – lo abrace – no llores – Rosalie le paso con mucho cuidado a la bebe a un muy asustado Emmett

-Cuidado con aplastarla Emmett – le dijo Edward, mientras Rose cargaba a Evan y lo consolaba, la puerta sonó y mis padres entraron , felizmente la habitación era grande porque si no hubiéramos entrado todos

-Oh mi bebe como estas- me beso mama – te sientes bien, te duele algo

-Estoy bien mamá – dije con una sonrisa, papa se acercó a abrazarme y así cada uno de ellos, incluso estaba Alice y Jasper que no sabía que habían llegado

-Felicidades Bellie Bells, traje un montón de ropa para la pequeña, ya verás – dijo feliz, gemí suavecito mi pobre pequeña iba a ser torturada con cambios de look

-No la atormentes Alice – advirtió Jasper acercándose – felicidades Bella es hermosa

Mi bebe paso de brazo en brazos, Seth miraba todo con el ceño fruncido

-Que paso enano, no estas feliz de que tú bebe ya está aquí – pregunte

-Es muy chiquitina, no podrá jugar – se cruzó de brazos

-Pero ya crecerá al igual que Evan – dijo Edward riéndose

-Ojala por el momento solo jugare con Evan – dijo tranquilo, todo reímos

-Y bueno como se llamara – pregunto mi papa – no podemos llamarle pequeña o bebe toda la vida

-Familia les presentamos a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan – dijo un sonriente Edward mientras miraba embobado a la bebe

-Hermosos nombres, son únicos– dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Es una combinación de los nombres de los abuelos – dije con una sonrisa , mi madre y Esme chillaron de la felicidad, mientras Carlisle y Charlie me miraban agradecidos

-Gracias hijos – se acercó Renee abrazándome – siempre tan efusiva ella

Empezamos a conversar tranquilos, mientras mi niña estaba en brazos de Alice, que le hablaba de diseñadores y moda, hasta que empezó a llorar

-También yo lloraría si me hablaran de todo eso – dijo Emmett riéndose

-Es igual a su madre en ese sentido – me dijo riendo y entregándomela, mi niña abría su boquita buscando algo, supuse que tenía hambre

-Es hambre – dije, Edward salió a llamar a la enfermera, mientras que todos salían para darnos intimidad, prometiendo que vendrían mañana

Vino la enfermera y me explico cómo debía de amamantarla, cuando saque mi pecho Renesmee cogió el pezón como si su vida dependiera de ello, empezó a succionar con fuerza, me dijeron que era incomodo amamantar pero era la sensación más hermosa que nunca sentí , Edward nos miraba maravillado desde un lado de la cama

-Te amo tanto – me beso íbamos a profundizar el beso pero mi pequeña soltó el pezón y empezó a agitarse buscando atención

-También te amo– le dijo besando su cabecita

Así fue como Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan nació un 1 de marzo a las 3:10 de la tarde , peso 3.500 gramas y midió 51 centímetros.

Después de dos días de estar en el hospital nos dieron dejaron ir a casa, cuando llegamos al departamento mis padres, mis suegros, Ángela, Jessica, Leah ,Jacob, Rose ,Alice, Emmett y Jasper estaban allí esperándonos, se acercaron a abrazarme

-Felicidades Bella, es una hermosa niña – me dijo Jacob abrazándome – lo único que no me gusta mucho es su nombre , todo un trabalenguas

-Gracias Jake, se llama Renesmee no es tan difícil – le dije con una sonrisa

-Le diré Nessie, suena mejor – dijo pagado de sí mismo

-Ni se te ocurra Jacob Black porque te juro que te pateare tanto que te dejare sin descendencia – le amenace, abrió los ojos como platos y trago en seco , Edward se acercó a nosotros

-Quería darte las gracias Jacob – le dijo a mi amigo

-Porque? – pregunto confundido y yo estaba igual que el

-Por haber cuidado de Bella cuando yo no estuve, por proteger a mis princesas – le dijo

-No tienes porque hombre, Bells es como mi hermana y siempre la protegeré, lo cual me recuerda si le vuelves a hacer daño te golpeare – le advirtió

-Yo mismo te buscare para que lo hagas – le dijo riéndose, se acercaron y se abrazaron, sonreí por fin Edward había dejado de lado sus estúpidos celos y se llevaría bien con mi amigo

La tarde paso tranquila, mis amigos se fueron dejándonos solos, al igual que mis suegros que se estaban quedando en el departamento de Edward al cuidado de Evan, mis papas se quedaban en mi departamento se fueron a acostar muy temprano porque estaban agotados

Fuimos a la habitación esta noche Edward se quedaría dormir aquí para ayudarme con la niña porque aún no podía moverme mucho , pusimos a Renesmee en su moisés que estaba profundamente dormida, esta sería nuestra primera noche con ella porque los otros días en el hospital se la llevaban al cunero con los demás bebes

-Hay algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo – me dijo

-Adelante sorpréndeme – sonreí

-Tengo que hacer esto otra vez – dijo nervioso – mmmm quieres volver a ser mi novia? - pregunto yo le mire con una sonrisa

-Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras, claro que acepto – dije besándole

_3 meses después _

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Renesmee llego a nuestras vidas, cada día estaba más hermosa, su cabello era en ondas como el mío pero del color del cabello de Edward, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos , sus mejillas sonrosadas parecían dos pétalos de rosas en su blanca piel, Renesmee era una bebe muy tranquila solo lloraba cuando tenía el pañal sucio o tenía hambre , aunque los primeros días en la casa nos tuvo despiertos toda la noche.

Fue difícil cuando Edward volvió a la universidad porque me dejo sola con ella, la universidad para mi había pasado a segundo plano porque ahora estaba enfocada en mi pequeña familia, Edward se mudó definitivamente a mi departamento junto con Evan porque como estuvo tanto tiempo con nosotros ya no quiso regresar con Esme se había acostumbrado mucho aquí , amaba a ese niño ya tenía un año y dos meses hace unas semanas aprendió a caminar solo y nos tenía como locos porque era muy inquieto .

Aunque no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio Charlie acepto que Edward y Evan ahora estaban en mi vida y eran mi familia, acepto mi relación Edward y nos dio su bendición, Evan se había robado el corazón de Charlie que ahora era el flamante abuelo de dos preciosos niños como el los llamaba.

Puede sonar pero estaba feliz siendo mama a tiempo completo quedándome con los niños en casa, sé que a mi edad era mucha responsabilidad pero estaba feliz de haberla asumido, la primera palabra de Evan fue mama llore de la emoción cuando me lo dijo, aunque yo no era su madre biológica lo quería como tal, que él me llamara así y las pequeñas sonrisas de Renesmee era una recompensa para mí , tenía entendido que cuando regresara a la universidad iba a ser muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo aunque para eso aun faltara un poco de tiempo

Las cosas con Edward estaban mejor que nunca , éramos felices con nuestros hijos y estábamos más enamorados que nunca, nuestra vida sexual estaba en stand by con dos niños pequeños quedaba agotada y no tenía fuerzas para nada aunque a veces sí que nos dábamos tiempo , al principio mi mayor miedo era mi cuerpo porque sentía que no volvería a gustarle a Edward pero el con infinita paciencia y mucho amor me quito el miedo, ya había regresado a mi peso anterior y usaba la ropa de antes lo cual me hacía muy feliz, como dijo mi mama y Esme tener dos niños y amamantar es la mejor forma para perder el peso del embarazo.

Todos mis amigos estaban en Seattle incluidos Alice y Jasper que no aguantaron más estar lejos y pidieron un traslado, venían siempre que podían para estar con los niños y ayudarme un poco

Era viernes estaba alistando las cosas de los niños porque nos íbamos a Forks este fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward, quien no tardaría en llegar de la universidad para ayudarme a alistar todo, el sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención y fui a la sala

-Hola amor – Edward se acercó a mí para tomarme en brazos y besarme – te extrañe

-Hola mi vida también yo – le dije con un puchero

-Donde están los niños – pregunto buscándolos

-Tomando la siesta mientras yo alisto las cosas, tienes hambre – pregunte acariciándole el pecho

-Quieta Bella si no quieres que te lleve a la habitación y no te deje salir – ronroneo en mi oído , se me erizo la piel – tengo hambre

-Siéntate te sirvo algo de comer – le dije

-Quien te dijo que tengo hambre de comida, tengo hambre de ti – me apretó contra el

-Edward – jadee – tenemos que apurarnos

-V amos Bells no me hagas esto, mira como estoy - me dijo pegándome más a él para sentir su erección

-No Edward después, los niños ya van a despertar y tenemos que irnos si no llegaremos muy tarde a Forks – hizo un puchero – te recompensare después

-Eso espero, ahora vamos a alistar todo – me dijo dándome una nalgada

-EDWARD – chille, el solo se carcajeo – tu encárgate de Evan y yo de Renesmee

-Como mandes – me dijo dándome un pequeño besito y entrando a la habitación de Evan , me dirigí a la habitación de Renesmee quien estaba despierta estirando sus manos tratando de alcanzar el móvil de la cuna

-Hola hermosa, hora de alistarse – me sonrió mostrándome sus encías , la lleve al cambiador y empecé a cambiarle, dejo que lo hiciera muy tranquila y termine rápido cuando escuche a Edward protestar

-Evan ven aquí, no me hagas esto tu madre se molestara – murmuraba, Salí de la habitación con Renesmee en brazos para encontrarme con Evan corriendo solo en pañales por toda la sala y Edward tratando de alcanzarle, empecé a reír descontroladamente

-Gracias por el apoyo amor – dijo irónico

-Como se bajó del cambiador – pregunte entregándole a Renesmee para yo atrapara al enano prófugo

-Es muy hábil – dijo mientras le hacía muecas a la bebé, reí mas fuerte

-Evan ven con mamá, tenemos que cambiarte – dije estirando mis brazos, el me sonrió y vino hacia mí – ves que no es difícil

-Enano me sacaras canas verdes antes de tiempo – dijo removiéndole su rubio y ondulado cabello

-Papa – chillo y Edward amplio su sonrisa, lo lleve a la habitación y lo cambie, en menos de una hora estábamos de camino a Forks con los niños jugando en la parte de atrás del auto, cuando llegamos Esme nos recibió muy feliz, nos quedaríamos en su casa esta vez, desde que llegamos prácticamente no tuvimos hijos porque se turnaban para cuidarlos y malcriarlos

El cumpleaños d Edward pasaba tranquilo, y en familia, mis padres también estaban también allí , Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett y Jasper jugaban al futbol con Seth y Evan, mientras las mujeres tenían a Renesmee en brazos mientras conversaban

-Me acompañas – me dijo Edward al oído, asentí y salimos silenciosamente del patio, dirigiéndonos a su estudio, entramos y cerró con seguro

-Te amo – vino y me beso dejándome sin aliento

-También yo mi amor – dije abrazándolo

-Bella sé qué hace un tiempo me comporte como un bastardo haciéndote sufrir mucho, pero prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar – me dijo solemne – tengo algo que decirte

-Lo se Edward – dije seria – dime que pasa

-Nada malo mi amor, solo que me preguntaba si quieres ser mi esposa – dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y abriéndolo

-No sé qué decir – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Di que sí mi amor, prometo hacerte feliz a ti y a mis hijos – dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro

-Si quiero – dije llorando y abrazándole

-Te amo – me beso

-Te amo también siempre te amé y siempre te amare – le dije con una sonrisa

FIN

**Hola chicas **

**Se que dije actualizaria ayer pero se me presento algo y no pude, bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo ;-; que les parecio?**

**an cullen: Ya nacio! y por fin Tania desapareció espero y te haya gustado el capitulo besos **

**Narraly: Termino, fue dificil terminarlo pero tenia que acabar ,espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**yasmin-cullen: Edward es un amor :3 espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**darky1995: Tania es una maldita pero desaparecio, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo un beso **

**janalez: Tania desaparecio por fin para alegria de todas :D espero y te haya gustado el capitulo besos **

**Bueno chicas fue dificil pornerle fin a la historia pero bueno, solo nos queda el epilogo y si fin a la historia, gracias por todo el apoyo d verdad son las mejores.**

**Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos enserio no hay mejor recompensa para mi**

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo**

**Gracias por leer **

**Reviews?**

**Bren**


	28. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**EPILOGO **

**BELLA POV **

**_10 años después _**

Acababa de hacer dormir a mi pequeña Lizzie de 9 meses de edad, había tomado licencia en el hospital hasta que la niña cumpliera 1 año y medio por lo menos, Edward estaba trabajando y él era el encargado de traer a los niños del colegio, mientras veía a mi pequeña dormir, mi vida en estos últimos diez años fue pasando como una película ante mis ojos.

Me case con Edward cuando nuestra hija cumplió dos años, fue una ceremonia muy hermosa e íntima solo nuestros familiares y algunos amigos, un año antes yo regrese a la universidad para continuar con mi carrera de medicina, Edward estaba más avanzado que yo respecto a los cursos y es por eso que le se graduó antes, me especialice en ginecología y Edward en pediatría, fue difícil al principio pero lo logramos y ahora estamos felices trabajando en lo que realmente nos gusta.

Con respecto a los niños cada vez estaban más grandes y hermosos, Renesmee era la niña de papá cada día estaba más grande y se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita lo cual traía loco a Edward porque no quería que nadie se acercara a su pequeña princesa, decía que le contrataría guardaespaldas y que tendría que pedirle prestado el arma a mi papá ,a lo cual yo solo rodaba los ojos y reía , por otro lado Evan el pequeño de mamá, muy pegado a mi desde que era chiquito , era todo un jovencito muy apuesto y si lo admito también era una mamá celosa, eran tan diferentes Renesmee era extrovertida y muy inquieta y Evan era tranquilo ,un poco tímido, los amaba tanto no me imaginaba una vida sin ellos, al principio fue difícil tener que cuidar de los niños y estar en la universidad pero con el apoyo de nuestra familias y amigos salimos adelante, gracias a Dios ambos teníamos dinero porque aumentar un trabajo a la ecuación hubiera sido un caos ,a Edward sus padres le seguían pasando la mensualidad y también estaba el dinero que les había dejado sus abuelos antes de morir por mi parte estaba el dinero de la herencia de mi abuela mis padres también me ayudaban pero no quería abusar y pedirles más, cuando nos graduamos mis padres y mis suegros nos regalaron una hermosa casa en una zona muy bonita de Seattle , los niños estaban encantados con el lugar.

Mi relación con Edward era perfecta aunque no voy a negar que hubo veces que discutíamos sobre todo por los celos, de mi parte y mucho más de la suya pero lo solucionábamos hablando y nuestras reconciliaciones eran fabulosas ,cuando me molestaba de verdad lo mandaba a dormir en el sillón, pero a pesar de todo éramos felices y estábamos más enamorados que nunca, con su infinita paciencia y amor me hacia tranquilizar aun en los momentos que creí derrumbarme

_INICIO FLASHBACK _

_Evan tenía 4 años y Renesmee 3 ambos asistían a la guardería y yo estaba demasiado ocupada con los exámenes y trabajos de la universidad, Edward estaba igual o peor que yo._

_Era miércoles Evan había amanecido con fiebre y Renesmee también al parecer adquirieron algún virus en la guardería , decidí no ir a clases para que me pueda quedar con ellos a cuidarlos._

_-Bella estas segura que puedes sola? – pregunto Edward ya cambiado para ir a la universidad _

_-Tranquilo no te preocupes, me las apañare – le dije con una sonrisa _

_-Me llamas si pasa algo – asentí – te amo – dijo besándome la frente _

_-También te amo, nos vemos luego – dije con una sonrisa, salió de casa y yo fui a mi habitación para terminar un trabajo, aproveche que la fiebre de mis pequeños había cedido y estaban totalmente dormidos, aunque moría de sueño porque no dormí nada esta última semana no podía descuidarme de mis estudios._

_Había pasado una hora desde que Edward se fue, estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta que se habían despertado _

_-Mami – me sacudió – Mami!_

_-Si – dije – Que pasa amor? _

_-Nessie lloda – dijo señalando la habitación, tome de la mano a Evan y Salí rápido, cuando llegue a la habitación de mi pequeña estaba llorando mucho y estaba completamente sonrojada _

_-Ya bebé, no llores mami está aquí – le abrace _

_-Lele mami – lloro, me asuste y le toque la frentecita y estaba demasiado caliente, fui por el termómetro y estaba con 38 de temperatura le di el antipirético que me receto el médico, pero tenía que esperar un tiempo para que le hiciera efecto, estaba demasiado asustada que le puse paños mojados en agua fría en media hora la fiebre había cedido y mi niña se volvió a dormir_

_-Mami Nessie meme – dijo Evan también sonrojado, Dios por favor el también no, pensé _

_-Si bebé esta enfermita – le dije con una sonrisa _

_-Que le duele mami – pregunto interesado _

_-Su cabecita y su garganta – le dije señalando en su cuerpo los lugares _

_-Ahhhh también a mi duele – me dijo con un puchero _

_-Ven- lo atraje hacia mí para tocar su frente y si también estaba con fiebre, lo lleve a su habitación e hice lo mismo que hice con Ness, estuvieron tranquilos un momento pero después de unas horas empezó una batalla de llantos y quejidos, no les bajaba la fiebre a ninguno de ellos incluso los bañe y nada, cuando llego la tarde estaba desesperada y muy cansada, tenía a los niños en mi habitación ya que la cama era más grande sentada a su lado lloraba al igual que ellos._

_-Amor ya llegue – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación, al verme se acercó rápido – Que pasa Bells _

_-No puedo más Edward estoy desesperada la fiebre no les baja ya los bañe, les di el medicamento y les puse paños de agua fría y nada – llore _

_-Ya mi amor, ya nena, no llores estarán bien vamos al hospital para ver qué pasa – me dijo y asentí, abrigamos a los niños y salimos rumbo al hospital cuando llegamos nos atendieron inmediatamente, tenían amigdalitis con unos medicamentos estaban tranquilos y sin fiebre, estaba esperando a Edward que había ido a comprar los medicamentos, tenía a los niños en mis brazos lloraba mirándoles, cuando escuche a una enfermera decir "Dos niños jugando a ser grandes y cuidando de otros dos niños" no dije nada solo empecé a llorar sentí que tenía razón solo era una niña intentando ser mujer._

_-Que paso Bells porque lloras – me dijo levantando mi rostro _

_-Te cuento después, solo quiero ir a casa – le dije llorando, asintió y fuimos en el auto, llegamos al departamento acostamos a los niños y me entre a bañar estaba realmente cansada, cuando salí me encontré a Edward sentado en el borde la cama _

_-Ahora me dirás que paso? –me pregunto jalándome suavemente para que me sentara en su regazo_

_-Una enfermera hizo un comentario nada agradable y me dolió – dije volviendo a llorar _

_-Que dijo nena? No llores mi amor – pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas _

_-Dijo que solo éramos dos niños jugando a ser grandes – solloce – tal vez tiene razón solo soy una niña que quiere ser grande, por eso ni puedo cuidar bien a los niños por eso se enfermaron – llore mas _

_-No digas eso Bella, lo estás haciendo perfectamente, eres una gran madre para Nessie y Evan, sobre todo para Evan de lo cual siempre te voy a estar agradecido – levanto mi rostro –Asumimos una responsabilidad muy jóvenes lo sé, pudimos tomar otras alternativas más fáciles para ambos pero no quisimos, lo estás haciendo bien Bells, lo estamos haciendo bien _

_-Pero…. –iba a agregar algo mas pero me interrumpió _

_-Dime no eres feliz – pregunto – te arrepientes de algo _

_-No – dije rápidamente – es solo que siento que todo me supero hoy, que soy mala madre y que por mi culpa están mal _

_-No digas eso, los niños se enferman es normal, si no te arrepientes de nada entonces no tiene por qué importarte lo que digan los demás, somos felices con nuestros hijos a pesar de nuestra edad y que aún estamos en la universidad, yo soy feliz – me dijo con una sonrisa _

_-También yo amor, no quiero que me malinterpretes, soy muy feliz solo que a veces me da miedo que pienses que todo lo hicimos muy rápido – conteste _

_-No pasara eso Isabella, soy feliz así – me dijo – ahora no pienses más en eso eres una gran madre y una excelente esposa, te amo _

_-También te amo – le bese _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

Después de esa día casi no volví a tener mis colapsos con respecto a mi responsabilidad como madre y esposa, aprendí que no debía prestar atención cuando alguien decía cosas malas al respecto.

Edward era un gran esposo y padre, cada día me enamoraba más de él siempre con sus detalles y con sus palabras , no podía imaginarme una vida sin él y sin mis hijos, hace casi dos años decidimos que ya era tiempo de agrandar la familia pues los niños ya estaban más grandes y nosotros aun éramos jóvenes, así que después de intentarlo unos meses nació la pequeña Elizabeth, ella tenía los ojos de color verde como los de Edward y el cabello castaño como el mío aunque tenía la rebeldía del cabello de su padre era casi imposible mantenerla peinada , era hermosa toda una muñequita, es la consentida de la casa su padre y hermanos mueren por ella y le complacen en todo lo que quiere con sus 9 meses de edad nos tiene a todos comiendo la palma de su pequeña mano.

Escuche un auto estacionarse y las risas de mis hijos, Salí despacio de la habitación y baje a la sala donde me encontré a mis hijos felices jugando con un cachorro y a mi esposo mirándolos embobado

-Mira mami, papi nos compró un perrito – chillo Renesmee acercándome al pequeño Golden Retriever – es hermoso verdad mami?

-Si mi amor – le dije con una sonrisa – porque no van a jugar al patio con el cachorro, tengo que hablar con su papá –Edward abrió los ojos asustado

-Papa está en problemas, todo por tu culpa Nessie – le dijo

-No es cierto – ataco – vamos a fuera para jugar – jalo a Evan y salieron de la sala

-Con que un cachorro no Edward – pregunte un poco molesta

-Mi vida es que los niños estaban tan entusiasmados con que les comprara un perro – dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo

-Edward un perro es mucha responsabilidad, además Lizzie todavía es muy chiquita – dije molesta

-Mi amor ese perro es ideal para niños, veras como te terminas encariñando con el – me dijo abrazándome por detrás y dándome besos en el cuello, tramposo sabía que eso me volvía loca

-Edward no hagas eso cuando estoy molesta – el solo rio suavecito – cuantos pucheros hicieron para que accedieras

-Ni te imaginas, hubieras visto la carita de Nessie – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres un débil con todo respecto a Nessie - sonreí – ahora ustedes se encargaran del cachorro porque yo no estoy para eso, me siento cansada – bostece

-Claro mi vida, ahora tómalo por el lado bueno les enseñara responsabilidad – me dijo triunfante

-Si tú lo dices – dije irónica – ahora quiero ir a descansar un rato

-Porque tan cansada mi vida – pregunto cerca de mi oído

-Porque cierto señor insaciable no me deja descansar últimamente – dije riendo

-Me declaro culpable – se carcajeo – ve a descansar yo estaré con los niños y luego pediré de cenar

-Por eso te amo – dije besándole – no te olvides de Lizzie despertara de momento a otro

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar que quiero que estés como nueva para la noche – me guiño un ojo

-Como dije antes, eres insaciable – dije riendo mientras subía a la habitación

-De tu cuerpo siempre mi vida – le escuche decir, reí y entre a la habitación, ni bien puse mi cabeza en la almohada caí rendida

Pasaron las semanas y yo estaba igual de cansada, tenía mis sospechas de lo que podía ser pero los mareos la nauseas de los siguientes días y la ausencia de mi periodo casi me lo confirmaron estaba embarazada .

Salí del baño hacia la habitación de Lizzie, estaba llorando mi niña aún era tan pequeña y quería disfrutar con ella un poco más, por otro lado estaba feliz un niño siempre es una bendición y más si es fruto del amor, cargue a la pequeña y me la lleve a la cocina , la senté en su columpio mientras cocinaba y lloraba, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando llegaron mi esposo y mis hijos

-Mami – entraron a la cocina – que paso porque lloras

-No pasa nada solo me duele la cabeza , como están mis amores , como les fue – les pregunte besando sus cabezas

-Muy bien mami como siempre, ya sabes soy un ángel – dijo Renesmee a lo que Evan rodo los ojos

-Ya te contaremos mamá – dijo serio – ahora iremos a ver a Scout – estaban demasiado emocionados con el cachorro

-Ni saludan a su hermana – les reproche

-Hola Lizz – dijeron a coro y salieron corriendo para jugar con el perro

-Como está la reina y la princesita de la casa- me dijo Edward entrando a la cocina, mientras levantaba a Lizzie y venia para besarme

-Que paso Bells – pregunto

-Edward creo que estoy embarazada – le dije de golpe

-Estas segura – pregunto con los ojos abiertos

-Más o menos – le dije con una mueca

-Bueno habrá que ir al médico y confirmarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa boba

-Dios! Edward soy ginecóloga, sé que esto que tengo es porque estoy embarazada – casi grite

-Tranquila sacare cita con el médico – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Dijiste que te cuidabas – le reproche con lágrimas en los ojos

-Puede que se me haya olvidado algunas veces – lo fulmine con la mirada – no quieres al bebe

-Rayos Edward que me crees, claro que lo quiero pero esperaba que fuera en unos años más – llore – mira Lizzie es tan pequeña

-Sera igual que con Evan y Ness, todo de golpe – me dijo

-Eso es lo bueno- sonreí

-A que no sabías que tenía tan buena puntería – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Cállate – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo – ahora ve a llamar al medico

-Si señora – me dijo besándome

A los dos días fuimos al médico y nos confirmó lo que ya sabía, estaba embarazada de 9 semanas, llore al ver el pequeño corazón de mi bebe y Edward me miraba agradecido, era un momento mágico.

Cuando cumplí las doce semanas de embarazo reunimos a la familia en Forks para darles la gran noticia , viajamos temprano mis hijos aun no sabían nada, según ellos estaba enferma porque si, este embarazo al igual que el de mis hijas estaba siendo molesto por los síntomas, llegamos a Forks y nos recibió Carlisle

-Pero mira quienes tan aquí, mis pequeños – abrazo a Evan y a Nessie – y la pequeña princesita – recibió a Lizzie de los brazos de Edward

-Hola papá también estamos acá – le dijo Edward, a lo que yo le di un codazo

-Hola hijos, pasen casi todos están adentro solo falta Emmett y Rose – asentimos y fuimos adentro, mis hijos corrieron a saludar a sus abuelos

-Pero que grandes están – le dijo mi papá – cada vez más hermosos

-Hola papá – salude besándole en la mejilla

-Hola hija – me saludo – y donde esta Lizzie

-Creo que con Carlisle – le dije volteando a ver a mi suegro jugar con la pequeña

-Iré con ellos también quiero ver a la pequeña – dijo feliz, saludamos a todos mamá y mi suegra estaban felices por tenernos a todos aquí, salude a Alice, Jasper y a mis dos sobrinos.

Alice y Jasper se casaron cinco años atrás y tenían dos pequeños Sophia de 4 años y Thomas de 2 años , Sophie tenía el cabello rubio de Jasper y los ojos de Alice, era preciosa e igual de hiperactiva que su madre , Thomas era de cabello negro como Alice y de ojos azules toda un encanto solo que él era tranquilo y reservado como Jasper.

-Bellie – salto sobre mí – tanto tiempo sin verte

-Alice nos vimos hace una semana – le dije con una sonrisa

-Da igual, te extrañe – me abrazo – quiero que llegando a Seattle me acompañes de compras para el cumpleaños de Sophie, falta poco

-Alice falta dos meses – le dije

-Falta poco, una fiesta no se organiza de la noche a la mañana – gemí interiormente Alice siempre seria Alice, empezamos a conversar y se nos unieron mi madre y mi suegra

-Por cierto mamá no vi a Seth donde esta,no vino? – pregunte

-Sí que vino no se perdería la oportunidad de ver a Bree – me dijo con una sonrisa

Seth tenía 17 años era todo un jovencito, estaba suspirando desde hace tiempo por Bree la niña que adoptaron Carlisle y Esme hace unos años , ya que sus hijos se fueron ellos se sentían solos y decidieron adoptar a Bree que era una chica muy dulce y cariñosa, tenía 16 años y bueno mi hermanito suspiraba por ella.

Después de una hora llego Rosalie y Emmett con sus dos pequeños, ellos se ocho años atras y después de intentarlo mucho nació Nicholas de 6 y después Mathew de 3 esos niños sí que eran traviesos, físicamente eran muy parecidos a Rosalie pero con el tamaño y corpulencia de Emmett , cuando Emmett se quedaba en casa con sus hijos era peligrosoporque ponían de cabez la casa a lo cual Rose estallaba con Emmett.

Mis amigos de Seattle también se casaron y tenían hijos Jake y Leah tenían a Jared y Sarah de 6 y un año , Ángela y Ben tenían a Emma de 3 años , Jessica se mudó a otro estado con Mike tenían trillizos de dos años, amaba a mis amigos y aunque ya no era como antes siempre estábamos en contacto eran parte de mi familia.

Llego la hora de almorzar y todos fuimos al comedor , tuvieron que cambiar la mesa y sustituirla por una más grande pues ya no entrabamos todos, comimos tranquilos en una animada charla, cuando terminamos Edward me apretó l mano en señal de que era la hora

-Familia tenemos una noticia que darles – dijo Edward feliz

-Que es – chillo Alice,

-Bueno en seis meses tendrán a otro Cullen rondando por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa boba y tomándome por la cintura, las mujeres chillaron y saltaron sobre para felicítame, los chicos hicieron lo mismo

-Tendremos otro hermanito - dijeron a coro Evan y Nessie

-Si – les dije con una sonrisa – no les hace feliz

-Si mami, solo espero que sea chico esta vez – contesto Evan – como siga habiendo tantas muñecas en casa enloqueceré - todos reímos por el monetario

-Sera niña ya veras, además tío Emmett dijo que papi solo podía hacer niñas porque no tenía buena puntería para los niños – dijo Nessie – Verdad tío Emmett? Aunque no sé qué es eso de la puntería

-Claro que si nena – dijo Emmett aguantando la risa mientras Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Ya veremos – dije con una sonrisa – por el momento debemos de esperar

El día transcurrió tranquilo con conversaciones y travesuras de los niños, al día siguiente nos levantamos con mi visita matutina al baño, solo esperaba que se pasara estos malestares que eran los más incomodos del embarazo.

-Nena tengo una proposición – me dijo Edward cuando estábamos recostados en la cama

-Así – pregunte - a ver dime

-Pensaba que podíamos ir al claro con los niños, siempre vamos solos pero me gustaría que esta vez ellos también vayan – me dijo acariciando mi vientre que ahora tenía un pequeño abultamiento

-Me parece una excelente idea amor, puede ser un día de picnic – dije

-si mi vida esa es la idea, vamos alistémonos y luego a los niños – asentí y nos levantamos de la cama

Después de una estimulante ducha junto con Edward, nos vestimos y fuimos con los niños que ya estaban despiertos, les dijimos el plan y estaban felices, se cambiaron y yo cambie a Lizzie mientras Edward preparaba la cesta con la comida, después de saludar a mis suegros y cuñados salimos rumbo al prado.

Hace un año que no veníamos y cuando llegamos lo encontré hermoso como siempre, era un sitio mágico me traía muchos recuerdos como la primera vez que Edward me pidió ser su novia y muchas cosas más , dejamos a los niños que corrieran con Scout por todo el prado mientras Lizzie reía sentada a nuestro lado

-En que piensas amor – pregunto mi marido mirándome a los ojos

-Recordaba la primera vez que vine aquí, cuando me pediste ser tu novia – le dije acariciando su mejilla

-Ya paso más de 11 años desde ese día – sonrió – tantas cosas que pasaron desde ese día

-Lo sé, cosas buenas y otras malas, pero sí tendría que volver a pasar por todo eso lo haría solo porque al final estaría contigo, te amo

-También te amo – me beso – eres feliz?

-Soy inmensamente feliz Edward, tengo un esposo maravilloso, hijos hermosos y uno en camino, familia que nos ama y siempre están con nosotros apoyándonos , qué más puedo pedir – le dije

-Me alegra escuchar eso, te amo pequeña - volvió a besarme

-Te amo, a pesar de todos estos años y de todos las cosas por las que pasamos , aun te amo Edward – le dije , se acercó y me beso, era inmensamente feliz con este hombre al que amaba con locura, tenía hijos maravillosos , simplemente no podía pedirle más a la vida .

FIN

* * *

**Hola chicas: **

**Se que demore mucho esta vez pero inicie un nuevo semestre en la universidad y estaba toda liada , en fin les dejo el epilogo de la historia, espero y le haya gustado**

**an cullen: Gracias por el poyo y por las palabras, si tengo unas ideas para mis siguinetes fics asi que nos seguiremos viendo por aqui, un beso **

**Narraly: Gracias por el apoyo desde el principio, me da mucho que te haya gustado la historia un beso **

**loverobsten27: Sel final :( espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien , gracias por el apoyo un beso **

**yasmin-cullen: Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero y te hay gustado el capitulo un besoo **

**janalez: Bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo espero y te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y los consejos , un beso **

**darky1995: Me alegra que haya gustado y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tabien , gracias por el apoyo un beso **

**Viviana: Gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta , saludos **

** Bueno y como es el final de la historia quiero agradecer a todas por el apoyo a la historia, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos son las mejores :D como siempre dije no hay mejor recompensa para mi, nos seguiremos viendo por aqui porque tengo unas ideas para otros fics**

**Nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer **

**Un beso **

**Bren **


End file.
